<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thicker Than Blood by Mertensiana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768728">Thicker Than Blood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mertensiana/pseuds/Mertensiana'>Mertensiana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little steamy at times, Canon Divergence Boruto, Cheating, F/M, Family Fluff, Found Family, canon naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:34:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>73,222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mertensiana/pseuds/Mertensiana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chosen family is a powerful bond as Sakura and Kakashi find out. Chronicles of a time of peace where they navigate their relationship not just with each other but a new addition.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>420</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Something Old</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>New story! Thanks for reading! Let me know whatcha think</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a small ceremony, Tsunade officiated, Naruto was the best man, and Ino, the maid of honor. The rest of the Konoha eleven attended the rest of the wedding, Sakura’s parents, and, of course, their sensei and captain. Small and simple, while not quite the way Sakura imagined it being when she was a girl, felt perfect after the intensity of war. She and Ino had picked out a dress a few days ago. Her top was covered in lace above the flared out skirt that hit her calf as opposed to the standard full length. Sasuke had once told her Uchiha’s had complicated wedding ceremonies, but they opted to make their tradition, as it were. “I now pronounce you husband and wife,” Tsunade declared, “You may now kiss the bride.”</p><p>The kiss was what Sakura had dreamed of since she was a little girl. In the arms of the man of her dreams. But this was supposed to be the most magical day of her life, the most magical kiss. Funny, though, how real-life never seems to meet expectations, but there was little time to think about this before it was all over. Naruto had rented out an entire bar for the party afterward. They would be leaving in the morning for who knows how long doing secret missions for Konoha. It would be the last time to see their friends and families for a while, so despite being newlyweds, there was hardly a moment they had alone. It didn’t bother either of them; they were about to have all the time in the world together, just the two of them. Naruto, of course, was monopolizing Sasuke. The boys had a darts tournament going. They were paying close attention to make sure the Rinnegan or Sharingan wasn’t being used. </p><p>Meanwhile, at a corner table, the girls exciting Sakura up for the first night tomorrow night. They all gave their advice and suggestions that, while being a medical-nin, still made Sakura blush. Her parents and Tsunade had not stayed long, citing this was a party for young people, but one thing that did make her sad was that Kakashi had disappeared somewhere between the wedding and reception. He wasn’t that old and could have kept up with everyone, or at least said goodbye. “Hey, I’m just going to step up for some air. I’ll be back in a second, though, okay?” Being the center of the party wasn’t Sakura’s forte. It was a bit suffocating, and she found herself craving a moment of isolation. </p><p>She made her way upstairs to the roof of the bar. Luckily no one had a similar idea to hers. She thought she would be cold as she was still in her wedding dress, but luckily they lived in the Land of Fire. Even in the Fall, the nights always felt like Summer. “Sakura-chan, not avoiding our wedding reception, are we?” Kakashi was still in the formal clothes he wore to the wedding. It was always odd seeing him in those clothes, no headband either. Sakura was sure he had only bought it for Naruto’s wedding, and now that she and Sasuke were married, he would probably never wear it again. </p><p>“No,” she sighed, looking up to the moon, she had once had a great adventure on, “I just needed to step out for some air. I thought you had gone home sensei.”</p><p>“You’re a married woman now, I think we can officially drop the sensei,” honestly he had hoped they would have dropped the honorific long ago, especially her. Guilt had always hung on him for his inability to teach her the ways he taught Naruto and Sasuke. She had Tsunade, which for that he was thankful, but he knew he didn’t deserve the title of sensei, not from her. “And I did go home, but only because I forgot your gift.” Out of his jacket, he pulled out a black felt box. But before he could give it to her, a breeze rushed by them, causing Sakura to shutter. Kakashi took his jacket off, exposing his tight undershirt that left surprisingly little to the imagination. Something that wasn’t lost on Sakura, especially after spending the last hour talking about sex and the male form. “Please wear this; it’d be a shame to spend your first week as a wife with a cold.”</p><p>Reluctantly she accepted it, wrapping it tightly across her, the stubborn twelve-year-old in her wanted to reject it to be petty, but that last breeze was a little chilly. “Thanks, but you know I’m about to be traveling for over a year. There was a reason we asked for no gifts sen- I mean Hokage-sama.” She pointed her last words knowing he hated being called that even more. </p><p>He glared, albeit playfully, “Just Kakashi, please. And I promise it won’t take up any room,” he handed her the box. Inside, Sakura saw a gold chain with a rectangular green gemstone set in it, “It was my mother’s,” he explained, “She wanted me to give it to my wife or daughter someday, but I decided a long time ago that those things weren’t for me.”</p><p>“Kakashi,” she stared at it a little longer, “it’s gorgeous,” she was almost afraid to touch it. “But I can’t accept this. You’re not even forty yet! Your life could change,” If Sasuke had given her a necklace like this, she would have accepted in a second. Without wearing it, she could tell the green of the stone would match her eyes. But it was too much. Could she accept a gift like this from a man who wasn’t her husband? It was unclear to her. </p><p>“Look, if something changes, I’ll come to find you and exchange it for a bowl of ramen and a drink,” he smirked. “But I think my mother just wanted me to give it to my family and out of everyone in this village, you, Sasuke, and Naruto are the closest thing I have to that,” but he hummed, “but I don’t think Sasuke and Naruto would do it as much justice as you could.”  He walked up to the box in her hand and gently scooped the necklace up, “I know it’s odd to receive jewelry from a man who's not your husband, especially on your wedding day.” He held the necklace between his hands, resting the cold metal rested on her collar. “But think of this as me passing down a family heirloom. Something as beautiful as this,” luckily her hair was still in an updo from the ceremony, “deserves better than to stay in a box and be unceremoniously thrown away once I pass.” He clasped the necklace together and let it fall just a little lower. </p><p>Sakura turned around so he could get a better look. “Well, when you put it that way, I’ll accept the gift but,” she pressed her pointer finger against his chest, it was harder than she expected it, she was too used to the damn flack vest, “you tell me when there’s a girl in your life you want to give it too okay?”</p><p>“Deal,” he was glad Sakura never lost her spunk. War changed people, and to say it didn’t change her at all would be almost insulting, but her fire and spirit still shined in her eyes. “It looks good on you. When I tried it on, it clashed with my hair,” he ran his fingers through his hair, chuckling along with Sakura at his joke. <br/>“Well, no offense, but I think I’m much prettier than you, Kakashi,” she finally built up the courage to brush her finger against the piece, “Thank you for this. It’s the best gift I think I’ve ever gotten.”</p><p>Sasuke was a lucky man, having such a beautiful young bride who was as smart and caring as Sakura. Maybe she was right; perhaps there was still hope for him to have something like that. Probably not, but it was nice to dream. “No problem. Hey, I’m going to head out. I’ll see you two off tomorrow morning, but is it okay to give you a proper goodbye now? I don’t know if I’ll be able to tomorrow between your mother and Naruto.”</p><p>Sakura giggled only because it was probably true, “Of course,” she went in for a hug, throwing her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder. “I’ll miss you, Kakashi. Take care of yourself while I’m gone. I better not hear you’ve overworked yourself and neglected eating and sleeping,” she pulled her head back, “again,” glaring.</p><p>“I promise. You be safe too, you and Sasuke are strong, but I still worry about you,” he added quickly, “and him.” He cared about Sasuke, but his relationship with him and the village, was complicated at best, and he was essentially the village. Kakashi pulled her into the hug a little longer, in silence this time. Finally, though, the hug had to break before the duration went from close friend to lover's territory. </p><p>As he promised, Kakashi left but not before Sakura returned the jacket. Savoring a moment alone that she was craving when she first came up here, she let the hair down and took a final breath alone before joining her friends. Luckily they were all too drunk to notice the necklace. It’s not like there was anything wrong with it; she didn’t feel like explaining their relationship, not tonight. Sasuke was still drunkenly playing with his friends by the time Sakura was ready to go home. As much as she wanted to spend some time with her new husband, it was important to everyone to have this final goodbye, so Sakura headed home, kissing his forehead lightly and telling Naruto to bring him home in one piece. The walk home was excellent, a little chilly but could be worse. While it was common to tell civilian girls not to walk home alone in the dark, Sakura was different, no one messed with war heroes, and if they did, even drunk Sakura could mess them up. Sasuke and Naruto knew this, so they had no qualms at her choice to walk herself back, no one did. But still in the shadows, making sure she didn’t have to ruin her wedding dress if some asshole did get wise was him. He may not have been a good teacher, but he always told himself if there were one way for him to make it up to her, it was that would always do his best to protect her. </p><p>It always puzzled Sakura Sasuke’s ability to drink as much as he wanted and never get a hangover. While rare for her to get one, because of her medical ninjutsu, he just had some natural talent for it. They got to the gate at 7 am. While most of the wedding party were still in bed, hungover Naruto, her parents, Tsunade and Kakashi all made it. Like Kakashi predicted, her mother and Naruto were emotional about the goodbye and took up a significant portion of the little time they had, followed by Sakura’s father and Tsunade. Finally, as Hokage, it was Kakashi’s turn. Sasuke shook Kakashi’s hand, while an awkward gesture, given how much they had gone through together, it would have been weirder if he did anything else. Sakura gave him a hug, much shorter than the one last night, but he still savored every second. When he pulled away, she saw the necklace still hanging around her. He was glad it didn’t get stuffed in a box to be dealt with when they returned. There was, however, a pit in his stomach; he wouldn’t be there if she needed him. It was now Sasuke’s turn to fill that role even if Kakashi didn’t want to give it up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. In Wait</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story is so fluffy it's almost therapeutic</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There had been many times that team 7 had made Kakashi feel old. The first time being when they passed the bell test the first time. Finally, he had been teaching long enough to see what he resigned as an impossible task for any genin team to accomplish. Another time had been the second bell test where Sakura and Naruto had so flawlessly and spectacularly gotten the better of him. However, he hadn’t thought there would be a time where he felt older than at their weddings. That was until Sakura came back to the village a year and a half after she left, nine months pregnant. It was early in the morning, almost to the dot when they had left so long ago. Kakashi was coming back from the memorial stone. He had to go early in the mornings since his Hokage days started. So imagine his surprise when he bumped into Sakura, who was on her way to her old apartment. </p><p>“Sakura-chan?” He knew it was her, but she looked so different. Not bad, but different. Her hair was longer, pulled back into a low ponytail, and obviously, she was very pregnant, but her glow was different, she was never a sad person, but she just looked so happy. Around her neck, to Kakashi’s pleasure, was the necklace he had given her. Part of him thought she might have lost it on her travels, but it sparkled even now. </p><p>“Kakashi!” like the night of her wedding, she threw her arms around him. He was careful this time when he reciprocated. While not having much experience with pregnant women, he did know to be cautious with their belly. But then again, every idiot knew that. “God, I missed you, I missed Konoha so much.” She hadn’t expected to run into anyone at this hour, but she was glad it was him.</p><p>He had so many questions, too many to settle on one to ask. “Let me walk you home,” was all she could muster from his very scrambled mind. </p><p>“I would love that,” Sakura could read the shock on his face. It was almost adorable. He, of course, insisted on carrying the small pack on her back, but once they got to her place, he stopped realizing it was up two flights of stairs. “You okay?” she asked after he stopped. </p><p>“Hokage tower has an elevator in it, a private hospital wing, and there’s a spare room in the living quarters. I’ll have your stuff moved,” he started walking in the opposite direction. </p><p>Sakura grabbed him by the collar, “What are you talking about?” </p><p>He jerked back at her gripped but looked over his shoulder, “You’re carrying the current heir to the Uchiha clan. You look like you’re about to give birth any second, and I don’t think it’s safe for you to live on your own in an apartment with stairs. If you were your own patient, would you recommend Hokage tower or this place?” Sakura's expression was somewhere between a pout and glare. Kakashi wasn’t sure if he was just bad at reading women, or Sakura was debating it in her head. There was a part of him that wondered if the request was selfish. Carrying an Uchiha was essential to the village, especially now, but he would offer the tower to her if she were carrying any man’s child. “Shizune,” he finally said, “She’s in the office now until five if I’m correct. Come back to the tower, just for now, take a nap, shower, whatever, and we’ll go see what she thinks.”</p><p>“No need,” Sakura finally interjected, “I was coming from Otafuku this morning by carriage. I’ve only been awake for three hours, let’s go see her now.”</p><p>Well, he was relieved to know she wasn’t walking too much in her condition. Still, he felt a healthy resentment towards Sasuke for now escorting his pregnant wife home. Her request did force a smile on his face. He was glad she still seemed to be her old stubborn self, “Sure, I don’t need to be in the office for another hour anyway.”</p><p>While Sakura was still a little annoyed with her former teacher’s meddling, the hospital's walk was quite pleasant. They caught up about some of her adventures, but he also updated her on how the village had been, luckily, relatively peaceful. He didn’t ask about Sasuke, though. He figured if she wanted to talk about her husband, the father of her child, she would have brought him up by now. Arriving at the hospital, Kakashi opened the door for her, walking to the elevator and taking it to the top floor to Shizune’s office. “Sakura!” Shizune stood up from her desk and hugged her old friend, “Wow,” she looked down at her stomach, “You’re really, really pregnant.” Kakashi couldn’t have put it better himself. </p><p>“I know,” her hand grazed her belly. “But we wanted to ask you something. Kakashi thinks I should stay in the spare room in Hokage Tower-”</p><p>“Yes, you should,” Shizune interrupted. She had been to Sakura’s apartment before. The stairs alone weren’t ideal, but Sasuke not being here was worrying. Indeed if he were in the village, he would be at this impromptu appointment. “Is it just you here?” Sakura nodded, “Please stay there, it’s right next to Kakashi’s room so he can help you if you go into labor at night, and it’s always busy during the day, so you’ll always have someone around. Plus, it has an elevator,” Shizune placed her hand on Sakura’s shoulder, “I know you want to go home but please, for us?” She glanced over to Kakashi. </p><p>When Kakashi offered the room, he did so rationally, knowing that he might be the only one around when it was time, but it finally dawned on him that he might be the only person around when it happened. Never one for prayer; he did silently ask Rin to give him some source of strength. “Fine,” Sakura realized that even this arguing was exhausting so they might have a point. Plus, Kakashi was right. She would advise a patient to stay in the tower instead of her apartment. “Thanks, Shizune,” she gave her another small hug before leaving, Kakashi following close behind, giving Shizune a wave. </p><p>“Ow,” Sakura winced about halfway to the walk to Hokage tower. She stopped holding her stomach.</p><p>The sheer terror in Kakashi’s eyes, when she did, would have made Sakura laugh if she had seen it. “You okay?” he placed his hand on her back, hoping that she wasn’t going into labor right now. It would happen soon, but that might make this morning a little too eventful. </p><p>“Yeah, she just kicked me, the little jerk,” she smiled, “I’m okay.” She stood up and resumed walking. </p><p>Kakashi stood still, though, “she?”</p><p>“Huh?” she looked behind her to see Kakashi stopped dead in his tracks by the realization. It was cute, but Sakura wanted to sit down, so she grabbed his hand, “Yes a she,” she pulled him towards their destination, “her name is Sarada.”</p><p>“How do you know?” he felt his entire being go limp as he let the woman drag him along while he processed the information.</p><p>“I’m a medical-nin Kakashi. I know.” It was complex the reasoning she used, not something she felt like explaining this early in the morning, besides she wasn’t sure if Kakashi would be able to follow. In battle, he was a genius. But science was never really his forte. </p><p>Part of him wished it was a boy. A boy he could train and send on his way, knowing he helped prepare him as much as possible for the cruelties of the world. But a girl, unfortunately, was different. He could still help prepare her, knowing her parents could be one of the strongest kunoichi the Leaf had ever seen. But he already knew, in that child’s face, he would see her, see the girl he failed, who he then resolved to protect in the shadows. The job nobody gave him just got harder. </p><p>They finally arrived at the tower. Kakashi had also realized Hinata was due any day now. As Hokage, he was glad such powerful ninjas were bringing new life into the village, lineages combining to ensure Leaf's future power. But, what Naruto called ‘Uncle Kakashi,’ he could feel a massive headache coming on. “Ya know, Hinata is also pregnant, I think she’s nine months as well,” he finally broke his silence as they stepped on the elevator. </p><p>“Really?” The thought of her child and Naruto’s being the same age made her happy, “You ready for another round of team 7 sensei?” She teased the honorific. </p><p>“Absolutely not. You guys already took twenty years off my life from the sheer stressed you caused,” he quipped as the elevator door opened to his living quarters.</p><p>It was a beautiful space. They walked into the living room, which was connected to a kitchen in the back. On one side, there was a bathroom and two bedrooms. On the other was a door that leads out to a balcony. It was all paint red and gold, gaudy considering who was living there, but Sakura liked it. “You know I was never that stressful,” Sakura added, taking a seat on the chair in the living room, “That was all Naruto and Sasuke,” she felt her heartbreak at his name. </p><p>“True,” he set the bag down, “But it didn’t stop me from worrying about you. When you fought Sasori, I was scared that you and lady Chiyo wouldn’t come back.”</p><p>“What a softie,” she teased, “I didn’t realize how little faith you had in me back then,” she still bullied, but she had always felt he didn’t trust her the same way he did Naruto and Sasuke. </p><p>“No, it’s not that,” his tone became more serious, “Sakura, I have more faith in you than anyone in team 7. I just-” he struggled to find the words. “I just, I always want to do everything for you guys. Kurenai says it’s self-destructive, but I’ve always wanted to shoulder every burden for you three,” well more so for her than the boys. </p><p>“Kurenai’s right,” Sakura added. She knew what he was talking about. He wasn’t always the most incredible instructor but did his part to shield the young ninjas from everything cruel the best he could. “Thank you for letting me stay here,” she exhaled, feeling herself getting emotional as the memory of Kakashi saving her from Sasuke flashed in her mind. </p><p>“Of course,” he hadn’t meant for the conversation to get so heavy so early in the morning, but what was done was done, “I have to go into the office but make yourself at home. I’ll arrange to have your stuff moved here. Naruto is going to be excited to see you. Would you like me to send him over today, or should we keep you a secret another day,” he smirked, “Naruto might cry when he sees you.”</p><p>“Send him and Hinata over, if she’s up for it, might as well rip the band-aid off.” He was probably right; Naruto was a loving guy, almost to a fault. Kakashi waved before heading out, promising to be home at around six.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Welcome to the World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for the comments and kudos! I really appreciate them :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Like Kakashi predicted, Naruto did tear up when he saw Sakura and realized their kids would only be days, maybe a week apart. He offered to Sakura to stay at their place, but she and Hinata agreed having two nine-month pregnant women in one house might be a bit much. They left, but Naruto promised to come back and visit, and he did. Hinata sometimes came, but it was getting harder for her to walk around out of bed. Naruto brought up Sasuke a few times, and Sakura told him he was okay, still working, but the conversation always fizzled out afterward. Ino also visited a few times, but she was also pregnant, albeit in her first trimester, but still, sometimes she would have to cancel because she felt sick. </p><p>Every night though she and Kakashi ate dinner together, she cooked sometimes, but usually, he just picked something up, too exhausted to cook but for very different reasons. Kakashi was sure there was something in the water that made all the Kunoichi in the village pregnant at once. Sakura chuckled at the idea, “Hey, just think of what an amazing class you’ll have at the academy in a decade or so.”</p><p>“I guess, hopefully, though I’ll be nice and retired by then,” he leaned back, finishing a bowl of rice. “How’ve you been today, by the way?”</p><p>“Good,” she finished her food, “A few kicks here and there but good. I swear this girl is going to be stronger than I am,” Kakashi shuttered at the thought. The night went on, light conversation and reminiscing about the old days before they both turned in for the night. </p><p>The next morning Kakashi woke up to sounds of retching coming from the bathroom. Honestly, he had assumed he would have seen Sakura throw up more since she moved it. It was kind of the first thing he associated with being pregnant. By the time he made it over, Sakura was already up brushing her teeth, “You okay?”</p><p>She spat and rinsed, turning to him, “Yeah, I just feel shitty today.”</p><p>“Want me to get Shizune or another doctor to come by?” He could see the bags under her eyes. Poor thing probably got very little sleep. </p><p>She shook her head, making her way to her bedroom, “No, I checked myself. The only thing that’s making me sick is being pregnant. I’m just going to get some sleep.” Kakashi followed and flipped the blanket over while Sakura carefully got into bed, “You don’t have to dote on me, you know,” Sakura said with a weakness in her voice, one he hadn’t heard since she was a girl. </p><p>He set the blanket over her body, “I know, but I’m still going to make you ginger tea before I leave. It’s good for stomach aches.”</p><p>Too tired to protest, Sakura melted into her bed, patiently waited for the tea she was already thinking of making for herself. It was warm and smelled good, already putting Sakura at ease. Kakashi left for work, leaving an ANBU agent outside for her protection. It brought him back to his days being Kushina’s attendant. The day morning was uneventful, ultimately he preferred it that way, but sometimes a little excitement was nice. “Hinata Hyuga just gave birth,” he assistant barged into the office. It had only been a few hours since he last saw Sakura. There was no way she’d be in any condition to get to the hospital today. Unless she absolutely had to, of course. It was the Hokage's duty not only to greet the Hyuga clan’s heir but the child of the Hero of the Hidden Leaf. Besides, it was a welcomed break to the bureaucracy of his position. The hospital was full, but once he entered, there was a path made for him, sometimes he forgot how important he was. </p><p>“Sensei!” Naruto yelled before being silenced by Hinata, “sorry, sensei look,” he held out his arms that had a tiny blonde baby boy, with little whiskers on his cheeks, in it. Kakashi held the boy, a shock running through his system. He looked exactly as Naruto had as a child. It was almost eerie. “His name is Boruto,” Naruto added.</p><p>He opened his eyes, and they shined the same blue as his father’s. Honestly, it was hard to see Hinata in him, especially since it didn’t look like he had a byakugan, although that might awaken later in his life. “God, this kid is going to be trouble,” there were small laughs in the room at the comment, “but he’s a beautiful baby boy,” he slowly leaned over and handed him to Hinata, “congratulations Hinata. Sakura was sick this morning and didn’t get any sleep, so I didn’t want her to come. My apologies that she couldn’t meet Boruto today.”</p><p>“No, it’s for the best,” she looked down at the boy who fusses in the exchange, “Naruto can bring him by to her in a couple of days, she should stay off her feet.”</p><p>“I’ll let her know. I have to get back to work, but I’m happy for the both of you, and the little,” he glanced back down. It made him happy that he was going to have a better life than his father’s. </p><p>The rest of the day was again dull, but he hit his excitement quota for the day, so he didn’t mind. He found himself dreading going home. Sakura was going to be pissed that he didn’t tell her. But the time had come, he said he would bring dinner home today, and he couldn’t let her starve obviously. When he got home, Sakura’s arms were folded on the couch. She looked mad, someone told her. “Why didn’t you tell me, Kakashi?”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” he put the ramen on the table, “you were so sick yesterday. I didn’t think it was a good idea to disturb your rest. But Naruto promises to bring Boruto by in the next couple of days.”</p><p>“Boruto?” Her expression softened, “What did he look like?”</p><p>“Exactly like Naruto,” Kakashi took out a plate for him and her, “I can just feel that kid is going to be a thorn in my side when he’s older.”</p><p>“And you don’t think Sarada will?” She was still upset she didn’t get to meet Boruto today, but she understood his reasoning. </p><p>Kakashi brought the food over, sitting next to her on the couch, “Now, I never said that. She’s going to be a stubborn hot-headed who will most certainly try to put me in my place every chance she gets,” he looked down at her, “isn’t that right little Sharingan princess?” He teased in the baby’s direction. </p><p>“Sharingan Princess, huh?” Sakura snickered, “Weird nickname, but we’ll take it.”</p><p>The next few days were more eventful than Kakashi wanted. First, Tsunade showed up, insisting she is the one to deliver Sarada. Kakashi didn’t mind that part, it was a good idea, but she didn’t have to be so damn loud about it and kick in his office doors. Second, he came home to Naruto and Boruto in his living room, Sakura insisting she gets to hold him just a little longer. Finally, Kakashi intervened, reminding her they were about to eat dinner, so Boruto probably did too. Reluctantly she gave him back but made Naruto promise to come back soon. Luckily he had one peaceful day. He was even able to catch up on some reading. But it had to come to an end. Hokages don’t get a day off, but he arranged to go in a little later that morning and made breakfast for the two of them. Sakura had always liked strawberries, ever since she was little, so strawberry waffles seemed like a good idea. They chatted and ate, Kakashi enjoying how pleasant everything was until it wasn’t.</p><p>Mid-sentence, when Sakura was answering a question, her eyes went wide, “Kakashi, I have to go to the hospital right now.”</p><p>It took a second for it to register, but by the time he snapped back to reality, Sakura was already out the door, Kakashi rushing to catch up with her, “Are you okay, can you walk?” He asked the woman who was walking just fine. </p><p>“Yes, Kakashi,” her voice was stern, “You know for someone who died, came back to life, fought the Akatsuki, and in two ninja wars, you’re freaking out seems a bit dramatic.”</p><p>Her stride was so confident, so determined. He wished he could be this collected right now. She was right about everything she said, but there was something comfortable about being surrounded by death. Life was too different, something precious he thought he’d taint. “Fair,” he accepted, trying to compose himself. They took the elevator down. She had her first contraction wincing almost on the floor. She hadn’t expected the first one to hurt so bad, “Hey, come on, we just have to walk out the door,” he picked her back up, letting her support herself on his shoulders. </p><p>The elevator opened, and another one hit. Sakura’s mind started racing. It was too fast. She read that they were minutes apart when contractions first started, not seconds. “I can’t do this,” she whispered as a nurse who noticed them came up with a wheelchair. It scared her how little control she felt at this moment. It scared her more than she thought possible. </p><p>“Yes, you can, Sakura,” he wasn’t sure where the lack of confidence was coming from. “Someone call Lady Tsunade,” he told the nurse. </p><p>“No need,” she was already behind them, “Kakashi, you wait here. I’m going to take her back.”</p><p>Kakashi nodded. He felt a wave of relief from Tsunade’s presence, “No,” she grabbed his sleeve, “Don’t leave me.”</p><p>He could see tears start to swell in her eyes, something he hadn’t seen in a while. Before he could respond, though, Tsunade butted in, curious as to what was going on, but now wasn’t the time to ask questions, “Alright, Hatake, we don’t argue with women in labor let’s go.” She pushed the chair as Kakashi had an existential crisis. </p><p>While far from a pregnancy expert, he had heard that labor could last upwards of ten hours sometimes, but this was pretty short. They had gone in at about nine but were done by two. According to Tsunade, it was unusual, especially for a first-time mother, but nothing to worry about. The whole thing felt like a blur. He felt like he had just sat for five hours, stroking her hair and forehead while having the shit squeezed out of his hand. Thankfully she was in too much pain to concentrate her chakra, or else he would have broken it. But the stress and pain were all worth it to see Sakura hold the little raven-haired girl in her arms. “Welcome to the world Sarada,” she whispered, tears now falling heavily, but Kakashi knew they were happy. “I love you so much,” pressing her lips to the girl’s forehead. “This is granny Tsunade,” Tsunade rolled her eyes. She would have to talk about her name later. “And this is your uncle Kakashi,” she handed the child over to him, “Hold her,” she smiled. </p><p>Only a few days ago, he held another newborn, but this was different. He was there for this one’s first breath in this world. He heard her first cry and now was the third person to hold her. Not even realizing he too shed a tear, one of happiness, of course. Tsunade and Sakura looked at each other, knowing that this man would go to the ends of the world for this little girl. “She’s perfect, Sakura,” he cradled her so carefully, “I’m so proud of you.” </p><p>“As am I,” Tsunade went up to Sakura, kissing her forehead, “The nurse told me you had a huge crowd waiting for you in the lobby. Can I let them in?”</p><p>“Yeah, but do you think you could take your time making your way over to them?” The two women knew exactly what she meant by that. Kakashi might have picked up on it, but he was too entranced by the little girl. Tsunade squeezed her hand and agreed to fill out Sarada’s birth certificate before letting everyone in. </p><p>“Thank you, Kakashi,” Sakura whispered, running her fingers in his hair. </p><p>Kakashi looked up to the tired but radiant Sakura, “No,” he shook his head, returning the child, “Thank you for making me stay with you,” he stood over them, stroking Sarada’s cheek with the broad side of his finger. “I’m honored I get to welcome this little princess into the world.”</p><p>“I’ve never been so in love before,” she choked on her words. This would have to be single-handedly the happiest moment of her life. Part of her was sad, though, that Sasuke wasn’t here, not just for her but for Sarada. At least they weren’t alone, they had Kakashi there with them, and he was family. If not before, certainly now. </p><p>“I know what you mean. I love her too,” The last time he told someone he loved them, romantically or platonically, was his father, the day before he took his life. But decades later, this child had truly broken him. “And I can’t wait until she and Boruto are old enough to make my life difficult,” the two chuckled at the thought of what they would be like when they were older. </p><p>There were several moments of silence where they admired Sarada before the rest of the gang showed up. He moved aside so Sakura’s parents could meet their granddaughter. They had wanted Sakura to stay with them initially. She had made Kakashi lie to them and tell them that since Sarada was the heir to Uchiha, they had to be watched closely and securely. Truthfully Sakura just didn’t want to deal with her mother. Then, of course, Uncle Naruto who told Sarada that she would meet Hinata and Boruto soon, but they were both on bed rest at the moment. But he was sure she and Boruto would be the best of friends in no time. Then, of course, Ino and the rest of the eleven took turns welcoming her all with gifts. </p><p>Tsunade pulled Kakashi aside and explained that she would let Sakura go back to the room, since the hospital was only and elevator ride away but asked if Sakura could stay there for more months. Her labor was fast and painful, it didn’t necessarily mean anything was wrong, but it made her feel better living with someone just a little longer. Kakashi agreed, insisting Sarada and Sakura were welcome anytime as far as he was concerned. Tsunade just smiled. She was worried about Sakura, but she would have been okay with her staying with Kakashi for just a couple weeks. But she had never been a huge fan of Sasuke, and there seemed to be something interesting going on.</p><p>“Ready to go?” Kakashi asked after her parents left.</p><p>“Tsunade isn’t making me stay here?” She didn’t want to, she felt fine, but Tsunade always said better safe than sorry. </p><p>“She said you could come back to my place since we’re so close to the hospital. Actually,” it had seemed reasonable when Tsunade had brought it up to him before but now felt awkward, “Tsunade would like you to stay with me another two months so that you have some help while you recover.” </p><p>He expected some resistance but was surprised by the answer, “Sounds good,” she said calmly, not taking her eyes off Sarada. She was tired and sore, not ready for an argument, and some help sounded nice, especially from Kakashi. She wasn’t sure if she would have gotten through the birth without him. “Yeah, let’s go home,” she handed Kakashi Sarada, and she got ready to leave. “I’m going to get dressed. Wait outside for me?” Her voice still strained. He nodded. She could hear him cooing at Sarada as he stepped out. Kakashi never seemed like the type to get attached to babies, but she was glad he had taken such a liking to Sarada. It scared her not to have her child’s father around, but at least she would always have him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fun fact, I'm posting this the same day my little brother is born, complete coincidence lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Just a Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Was this what he was missing? A beautiful woman who has dinner made on the table, next to her the most perfect child to grace the planet? Well, the reality wasn’t that kind. Sakura was on bed rest and probably was just making dinner out of sheer boredom, and Sarada wasn’t his child for all that he loved her. But sometimes it was nice to pretend, harmless too, at least he was pretty sure. “Sakura-chan,” Kakashi got home early. He found himself being more productive lately, just to be around more, “Why don’t you take a second for yourself, I can make dinner and watch Sarada.” While he had little experience with babies, Sarada was not nearly as fussy as he expected. He found he was quite good with her. But even so, being stuck in a room all day with a baby must be difficult. Everyone needed time to themselves. </p><p>“Well,” she looked out the window, “I know I’m supposed to be on bed rest, but I have been craving going outside. Maybe I’ll take a walk, are you sure you’ll be okay?”</p><p>“I think we will,” Kakashi grabbed Sarada from her crib, “Won’t we little one,” he cradled her, and she started smiling, using her tiny hands to try and grab the mask. “Ah, just like your parents and uncle, so curious,” he met her grip with his finger, “Besides,” he tried to reassure her, “If I could handle Naruto figuring out his nine tails power, I should be able to handle a baby.”</p><p>“Fair, I won’t be gone long, just around the block,” she stood up and walked over to her daughter, still in Kakashi’s arms, “Be good for Uncle Kakashi, sweetie,” she kissed her forehead. It was strange, as she pulled away from her daughter, there was an impulse, for a short second, to kiss his cheek. If it were Sasuke, she would have done it, but she shook her head. No, she just wished he was Sasuke. That had to be it. She just missed him. Right?</p><p>“You okay?” he noticed her head move. She nodded before quickly grabbing her coat and heading off. It was odd, but she had given birth only a little over a week ago, and it was intense, so maybe this was just normal—no time to dwell, though. “Alrighty kid, it’s just you and me,” he tapped his pointer finger to her nose. “Hey,” he whispered, “want to know a secret?” He smirked before lowering his mask, “just don’t tell your mom, she’d kill me.”</p><p>Sarada’s cooing stopped as she stared at the sight, even at a week old, she seemed to know what a rare sight this was. He set her back down in the crib, but the second he did, the tears started. This had happened once before. She just wanted him to hold her and made a fuss every time he set her down. “Come on, Sarada,” he sighed, “your mom works hard, and I’m trying to be nice.” Luckily in the fridge, he found some bottles of formula that Sakura had premade. He took one and sat down on the couch, feeding her, hoping that would put her to sleep. “One bottle, okay, kid? Then it’s straight to bed,” he scolded. Rin would have loved to see him like this, wrapped around a baby girl’s finger. Obito would too, but just because the jokes he could make would be too good. Sarada finished the bottle. There was so little milk in it, he thought it might be a mistake at first, but that wasn’t like Sakura. But the more the thought about it, the more he realized it made sense. Sarada was so tiny. Her body probably didn’t need much. This thought made him uneasy. She was so small and delicate. She would grow up to be strong, her genes would make sure of it, but for now, he would kill and die to keep the world scarring her as it did him so long ago. </p><p>The fresh air was good, Kakashi was right. Some alone time was nice, especially outside. But it also gave her time to think. As much as she wanted to think about her husband and how much she missed him, she didn’t. Maybe she would if it was just her and Sarada, but it wasn’t. The moment she stepped into Konoha, it was him, Kakashi. If she was honest, during the day, she found herself wishing he was there. At first, she thought it was just that she needed some adult conversation, but that wasn’t the whole truth, and she knew it. “I’m home,” Sakura walked in but was immediately silenced by Kakashi, who pointed to the crib. </p><p>“She was doing that thing where she wouldn’t let me put her down, so I gave her a bottle,” he whispered. “You have a nice walk?” He added. </p><p>“Yeah. Dinner smells good,” she whispered back, stepping a little closer to make sure he knew. He just smiled back and got back to cooking while Sakura took a shower. Everything was like she had dreamed, if only it weren’t temporary. </p><p>While the living arrangement was nice for both of them, it wasn’t without its awkward moments. The first one tackled was breastfeeding. Sakura started by just doing it in her room, but a couple of times, while Kakashi was at work, she did so on the couch. Those always seemed to be the days he came back early. It was awkward but they got through it, Kakashi turning around while she moved. But one night, Sarada started crying while they were eating dinner. Sakura groaned while picking up her food to take to the room, “Sakura, I know it’s awkward, but if it would make it easier for you, why don’t you just feed her here and I’ll leave, that way you can eat.”</p><p>“Honestly, Kakashi, it’s up to you if you want to leave. I’ve only been leaving to make you comfortable but trust me. I don’t feel a sexy bone in my body when I do it,” she sighed, rocking Sarada. </p><p>“Sakura, I’m an elite ninja, I’ve had to work in strip clubs, brothels, I’ve been a honey pot and hell once they tried to target me with a honey pot. Plus, I’m in my forties. I can see a woman breastfeed and not freak out,” he took another bite, “I just thought you were uncomfortable.”</p><p>“Oh, thank god,” she unbuttoned her shirt, taking her breast out and latching Sarada on, “It was getting annoying having to move every time.”</p><p>“So little faith in me,” he shook his head. </p><p>“Well, I don’t know,” she held Sarada with one hand and ate with the other, “You read those porn books, maybe you're into that. No shame, of course,” she gave him a teasing smile. </p><p>“Must you call them porn?” He waved his chopsticks in the air with a thin veil of annoyance, “It’s art. Besides, breastfeeding just looks like it hurts, and not the fun kind,” he winced. </p><p>She shrugged with her free arm, “I mean, it’s not always super comfortable, but it’s not too bad. But she doesn’t have teeth yet, so what do I know.”</p><p>The next awkward moment, they had to get through was sadness. Kakashi had seen Sakura cry before, too many times to count, especially in her teens. But this was truly heartbreaking. He had seen Sasuke’s hawk fly through the sky earlier that day. When he got home, there would either be good news or bad for Sakura and shitty news for him. It was bad news all around, of course, it was. When he got home, she looked like she had been crying. She asked if he would be home for the night, when he said she pulled out a bottle of whiskey, “He’s going to be gone another year, minimum.”</p><p>As Hokage, he could send Sasuke home, force him to stay in the leaf village, but he also knew this mission, assigned by black ops, could have been denied as Sasuke wasn’t officially ANBU. It might make her happy for a moment, but if Sasuke wasn’t ready to be here, with his family, the happiness would end as soon as it started. “There’s formula in the fridge,” Sakura lounged on the couch, “I can’t breastfeed her until tomorrow afternoon, probably,” she swigged from the bottle. </p><p>He hated seeing her like this, but she deserved to take a night to be sad. Luckily Sarada went down pretty easy that night. He moved her crib into his room to give Sakura a proper night off. When he came back out, Sakura was cursing under her breath, still clutching the bottle. Kakashi grabbed a glass and then crouched down, “Pour me a glass,” he said, holding the cup out, “There’s nothing worse than drinking alone.”</p><p>“We can’t both be drunk,” she glared. </p><p>“I’m not going to get drunk off one glass,” he stuck the glass out again. Sakura poured a little too high, but still, Kakashi would be fine. He would never do anything that put Sarada in danger. Besides, being a shinobi forced him to have a high tolerance. “Now, Sarada is in her crib in my room,” he saw Sakura try to protest, “And that’s where she’s going to stay. I’m also going to call in sick tomorrow, okay?”</p><p>“Why?” she asked quietly, not just about calling in sick but putting up with her sad drunk self. </p><p>“Because you need me to, which means Sarada needs to me too,” he took a sip, “I’m sorry to hear about Sasuke, you have every right to be upset. Do what you need to do.” </p><p>“Why?” she asked again, “Why are you doing this for me?”</p><p>He swirled his glass, looking down, trying to come up with an answer. “On your wedding night, I gave you the necklace you’re wearing now. And I told you I wanted you to have it because it once belonged to my mother and she would have wanted me to give it to my family, so I did. My dad died when I was young, but I have a vivid memory of being tired, and so he carried me on his back. That’s what you do for family, I guess, all I know anyways.”</p><p>“But I haven’t done anything for you,” his words touched her, but it was hard to accept the response. </p><p>“Are you kidding me,” she could see his eyes light up, “You gave me Sarada. She’s special and was only able to be here because of you, Sakura. I owe you the world for that.” Sakura couldn’t hold in the tears after that, “Shit, I’m sorry, did I say something stupid?”</p><p>“No,” she smiled through the tears, “But you can’t talk about my daughter like that while I’m drunk and not expect me to tear up. That was the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard.” Kakashi had been sitting on the floor below her, but she slid down to his level, throwing her arms around him, “Thank you for being my family, Kakashi.” </p><p>“Thank you for being mine,” he patted the arm wrapped around his chest. Sakura didn’t last much longer. They talked a little about how shitty men were before she fell asleep on the floor. Kakashi picked her up and set her down in her bed. He went to his own and looked at Sarada. He had heard Naruto complain about how Boruto woke up several times every night, keeping him and Hinata up for hours. Sarada had a couple of bad nights the past month, but she was usually calm, sleeping through the night. Of course, the night he took her, she woke up, but it was only once, and being pressed against his chest was enough to lull her back to sleep. The next morning he woke up to Sarada and fed her a bottle before making breakfast. He would carry both of him, as his father did, for the rest of his life if he had to because they had blessed him with something he craved his entire life—a family. </p><p>The worst they dealt with, though, was the goodbye. Tsunade gave Sakura the all clear, and it was time for her to move out of Hokage Tower, the home they always knew was temporary. Had she asked to stay longer, he would have said yes in a heartbeat. If he had offered her to stay, she would have said yes, maybe faster than him. But neither of them would ask. Instead, Sakura was packing her bags while Kakashi played with Sarada as if it was the last time he would ever see her. “Come to dinner next week,” she said, zipping the last bag.</p><p>It was Saturday. He usually got to leave early those days, “Sounds good,” he looked back to Sarada, who was starting to fuss. He grabbed the last bottle in the fridge and held it for her, “Is that okay with you, Sarada?” He waited for an answer, “I thought so. Be good to your mom. I won’t be there to help put you back to sleep at night so do your best to sleep through the night.”</p><p>“If only it were that easy,” she sighed, “Listen to your godfather Sarada,” she playfully scolded.</p><p>“Godfather?” Kakashi almost dropped the bottle, “Me?”</p><p>“Who else, Kakashi? Before Sarada was born, you took care of me, stayed with me during the birth, and took care of both of us after. Besides, I think the only person who loves that girl more than me is you,” there was some tension as the words came out of her mouth. They both wondered if that included Sasuke, who had yet to meet his daughter. But as they had many times before when Sasuke had been brought up, they ignored it and moved on. “Besides, someday, when I give her this necklace,” she touched the one he had given her on her wedding night, “you’ll be honoring your mother’s wish of giving it to your daughter. Maybe she didn’t expect it to be a goddaughter, but I don’t think she’ll mind.”</p><p>“No,” he shook his head, “I don’t think she will. And I’d be honored to be this little one’s godfather. Someday that necklace is going to look as beautiful on her as it does her mother.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love some fluffy domestic shit</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Milestones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the first Saturday dinner, they made plans for the next, and the next, they never missed a night. As Sakura returned to work at the hospital, they saw each other more in a professional setting, but sometimes, if he knew she was walking home late, he’d offer to walk with her to pick up Sarada and get them home. Sakura objected at first, but he would play the godfather card, and Sakura had no rebuttal. Sometimes it was Hinata and Naruto’s place, sometimes Ino’s and sometimes her mother. Some people were suspicious of their relationship, but the explanation of him being Sarada’s godfather was enough for now to quell the rumors. Besides, no one could deny that Kakashi loved that little girl. His eyes were a dead give away. </p><p>After a few weeks of dinner, Sarada would always insist Kakashi hold her the entire time, not even Sakura, her mother, would do on Saturday night. It had to be him until she fell asleep. It was cute at first, but eventually, both of them became a little sick of it. But luckily, she grew out of it two months later. It was a joke that his arms were sorer after Saturday dinners than after any mission. He had gone soft, not that he was Hokage, but he was okay with it. </p><p>One night they sat Sarada up against the sofa. She had recently been able to sit up on her own and now preferred independence to Kakashi’s relief. The two were also sitting on the floor, laughing at something Naruto said at a diplomatic meeting. In the split second, both their eyes were closed while laughing, Sarada had moved her body, getting on all fours. “Sarada?” Kakashi noticed first and stood up to readjust her.</p><p>“Wait,” Sakura stopped him looking intently, “I think she’s going to crawl.” Both of them waited in silence as she moved her first hand forward, then the next, her knees dragging behind. “Good job Sarada,” Sakura squealed. Kakashi laid on the floor, on his stomach, trying to get her to crawl to him. </p><p>That was the first of many milestones that Sarada always seemed to hit when Kakashi came over. The next one was her first word. Saturday nights were dinner with Kakashi, while Wednesday nights were with Naruto and Hinata. For a couple of weeks now, Boruto had been talking, no shouting, very loudly Mama and Dada. It was cute though, Sarada babbled but didn’t quite have the words, not yet anyway. Saturday rolled around. Sakura was feeding Sarada while Kakashi made them some plates. “Mama,” the word rolled out in between bites. Both of them heard it. Kakashi rushed over, “Mama,” she said again, responding to Sakura’s eager smile. Her eyes shifted to Kakashi, “Dada.”</p><p>Both their hearts sunk. Sakura wiped a tear from her cheek before rushing to her room. Kakashi sighed and stroked her cheek with his thumb, “No, sweetheart,” he tried not to frown, “let’s try Kakashi,” he looked at her in the eyes, “Ka-ka-shi.”</p><p>Sarada was quiet for a moment, but her eyes determined, “Kashi,” she said, then smiling with a sense of accomplishment. </p><p>Not perfect. But better than dada. Sakura came back a few minutes later, and Kakashi showed her what Sarada had learned. Once Sarada was put down for the night, Kakashi gave her a hug goodbye, something he hardly did, but it was evident that Sakura needed it. “Thank you,” she whispered. He didn’t know how to respond because he wasn’t sure what she was thanking him for. But they held onto each other, longer than they probably should. Sakura was sure she could stay like this forever, but it ended like it had to. </p><p>Then was Kakashi’s favorite, her first steps, it happened right before her first birthday. For a few weeks, he had been walking her around the house, her whole hand gripping a single finger on each side of him. He thought it was funny watching her try to walk, especially when her step was too big. But one week, her steps were all perfect, and it struck him to try something, “Sakura!” He called her over. Sakura came into the living room to Kakashi on his knees, slowly wiggling fingers free from her grips and holding on to her midsection, so she didn’t fall, “I think she’s ready.”</p><p>“Kakashi, are you sure?” she looked puzzled, “Well, just be careful, okay?” It was about that time where walking should develop, and if there was one person who knew Sarada better than herself, it was Kakashi. </p><p>“Nope,” guided her on the first steps before carefully moving his hands away. They both held their breath as her foot moved forward, and she wobbled. She caught herself, though, and took the next one. He didn’t wait for her to take another one before picking her up. “You did it!”</p><p>“Yes, you did,” Sakura joined them, kissing Sarada’s head, “But you could have let her take a few more steps.”</p><p>“Kashi,” Sarada cooed, reaching for his mask. </p><p>“Woah there, kiddo,” he handed her to Sakura. </p><p>“Oh, sweetie, I’ve been trying for over a decade to see that man’s face without a mask. Good luck,” she bobbed her up and down, trying to lull her to sleep. Sakura walked away, and Kakashi laughed to himself. She really would have killed him if she knew Sarada had beat her to it, not that Sarada remembered. </p><p>The last two milestones happened on the same day: Sarada’s first birthday, the first milestone. While pregnant, Hinata and Sakura agreed they should do joint birthday parties for the kids since they were only four days apart. However, Sarada’s birthday fell on a Saturday, the most convenient day for everyone to come.</p><p>In the Uzumaki home, all the Konoha eleven, their spouses and children, Hinata’s family and Sakura’s, Iruka, and even Tsunade made an appearance for her granddaughter. The night was crazy and loud but fun, not just for the kids but the parents too. It wasn’t often that they could all get together like this, one of those rare moments when everyone was home. But as the night went on, the party died down, and the guests started to leave. Eventually, only Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura were left, and the two birthday kids, of course. The two kid’s favorite uncle finally made an appearance, two hours late, of course. He came with the excuse that there was a cat stuck in a tree. But he brought gifts: For Boruto, he bought a picture book someone wrote about the fourth Hokage, he wasn’t old enough to read or understand it, but the pictures were big and colorful. Naruto almost cried. For Sarada, he bought a stuffed little dog that looked suspiciously like Pakkun, “The gifts you bought were so sweet Hokage-sama,” Hinata thanked him as Naruto went through the book intently with the kids. </p><p>“Let’s drop the Hokage, please, it’s a kid’s birthday party,” He had finally convinced Naruto to call Kakashi, but Hinata was Konoha royalty and had the manners of one. It was going to be harder for her. “If Kakashi is too casual, Hatake is fine.”</p><p>“I’ll do my best Hatake-sama,” Hinata nodded, “Can I get you any food or cake?” She asked, already standing up. Kakashi nodded. And she went to the kitchen, fixing him a plate. Once Hinata brought over the food, she started cleaning up, refusing to let her guest help while Naruto read the book to the kids who had no idea what he was saying but were entranced by the grand gestures that went along with the story. It left Sakura and Kakashi a rare moment together, to talk with no child to watch or watching them. It was pleasant. Kakashi walked the two girls home. There wasn’t much time to talk, though, as Sarada fussed the entire time, they figured it was because she was up past her bedtime after such an exciting day. </p><p>“Hey, I almost forgot,” Kakashi pulled out a small box wrapped in green paper, “Happy late birthday.” Her birthday was actually a day after Boruto’s, but last year being so pregnant and this year having the party so big for the kids, it had gotten lost. Not that she minded. “I’ll trade you,” he handed out the box and took Sarada, trying to soothe her fussing.</p><p>“Kakashi, you didn’t have to,” It scared her for a moment only because it looked like a ring box, but she remembered how absurd that would be. Inside there was a piece of paper ‘One free night of babysitting.’ </p><p>“I didn’t know what else to get you, but I figured you’d like it,” and she did a lot. They said goodnight, and Sakura went down the list of ways to calm her down while Kakashi headed home to go to bed himself. </p><p>It was nights like this Sakura missed living with Kakashi, Sarada was crying at the top of her lungs, and Sakura couldn’t get her to stop. The morning was going to be long. With Sarada over her shoulder, she felt an unsettling shift in chakra. She moved her daughter, so her face was in front of hers. Her heart sank when she saw the red glow. Sarada was too young for this burden. She didn’t know what to do except call the only person in the village who had the Sharingan himself. “Kakashi,” she forced out as soon as he answered, “I need you over right now. It’s the Sharingan.” She hung up, pressing Sarada closer to her. </p><p>Sarada was only a year old. No Uchiha he knew of had ever awakened it this early. Kakashi threw a jacket over his sweats he wore to bed and made his way over to Sakura’s. He made an impressive time. “Hey, let me see her, ” He barged in, opening his arms out for Sarada. Sakura was right. It had awakened, but it was odd. There was no Tomoe in them. Kakashi’s presence seemed to calm her down, and her eyes reverted to normal, giggling while trying to grab his hair. “Little miss, did you give mom and me a scare?” he cradled her, swinging her back and forth while Sakura sat down, trying to collect herself. “I’m going to put her to bed,” he whispered, going off to Sarada’s crib. </p><p>He emerged not long after to Sakura shaking with a glass of wine. “I’m going to leave him,” she sipped from her glass, “It’s not fair to her.”</p><p>“Hey,” Kakashi held her free hand, “Look, I know that seeing the Sharingan was intense, especially since she’s so young, but we both knew it would happen eventually.”</p><p>“Yeah, I did,” she spat, “But he wasn’t here for her when it happened.” She knew what she was saying was a bit irrational. Leaving him wouldn’t fix anything as far as Sarada was concerned, but she wasn’t sure if she could say she was in love with him still after tonight. It was a feeling that had been bubbling over this first year of Sarada’s life. “He’s never been here,” but you’ve been, is what she wanted to say, “And I can’t love someone who Sarada isn’t their whole world like she is mine.”</p><p>There was no arguing that fact. She was right. “I know,” were the only words he could come up with. Kakashi walked her back to bed and slept on the couch that night. Sarada awakening her Sharingan wasn’t anything to be alarmed by. It wasn’t fully realized. But he felt wrong leaving her, leaving them. The couch was comfortable. </p><p>But before he could fall asleep, Sakura came out of her room and sat on the floor next to his head, “you awake?”</p><p>He groaned but sat up, “I am now. You know, if you aren’t going to sleep in your bed, I’m going to take it.” Now sitting up normally, he placed his hand on her shoulder, “why are you up?”</p><p>“Wanna share it with me?” Sakura avoided the question. She looked behind her at Kakashi, who had a perplexed look on his face. Assuming it was from the absurdity of the question, he was trying to figure out if she was serious because he found himself really wanting to take up the offer. “Kidding,” she looked back down on the world. </p><p>Kakashi came back to reality, “Look, I get it, avoid a question by saying something shocking to throw the other person off. I practically invented it,” he slipped down on the floor next to her. “You’re a good mom Sakura,” his arm wrapped around her. It was purely a comforting gesture, but he remembered using a similar move on Rin when he was thirteen. “Sarada is going to be okay, and I know you don’t need my help, but I’ll always be there if you want it.”</p><p>“I do,” she leaned into his side, “want help. I didn’t get pregnant with the intent of being a single mom. And it makes me feel guilty to say but just being Sarada’s mom and hospital director, as much as I love both of them, isn’t enough. It’s pathetic, but I just want to be in love, have someone you know?” She gave a deep sigh, “Never thought you’d hear me babbling about wanting a boy again, did you?”</p><p>It was true. He had figured those days were long behind her. He hadn’t heard her talk like that since she was a genin, but he couldn’t fault her. She was married with a kid, but it had been over two years since she had seen her husband. “You shouldn’t feel guilty, and you’re not pathetic,” he wanted to say that’s Sasuke, but it wasn’t his place, and this was not the time. “Do you think Sarada will be like that when she’s a teenager? Boy crazy, I mean.”</p><p>Sakura smiled, “No, already, she doesn’t strike me as the type. I think she’ll have a good head on her shoulders, at least better than me and Sasuke had. We were messes. How did you even deal with us?”</p><p>“Well, I taught Sasuke how to kill people, which backfired, and honestly, I was at a loss with you. Asuma made it look so easy with Ino, but I could never quite get it. My only experience with teenage girls was flirting with them when I was also a teenager, not really a good basis for teaching,” he noticed a yawn come out of her.</p><p>“Yeah, probably not, but it’s okay, I had Tsunade, and she whipped me into shape. But it’s funny to think of you flirting,” she pulled the blanket off the couch and wrapped it around them, nuzzling herself back into place. </p><p>“And why is that?” he almost sounded offended. </p><p>“Because it is.” she retorted. </p><p>He rolled his eyes at her, non-answer, “I’ve seen you flirt, and let me say I’m not impressed.”</p><p>“I’m doing pretty well right now,” Kakashi’s head jerked towards her, “wouldn’t you say?” Her voice was calm when she asked. </p><p>There were a lot of ways Kakashi thought of responding. He thought about denying she was flirting or that it was good, but that would be a lie on both accounts. “Yeah,” was the most appropriate answer. “Now go to sleep,” he stroked the side of her head. They both fell asleep like that, and while they both woke up with a sore neck, neither of them would have changed a thing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had way too much fun writing that last part, all I'm gonna say. Get ready for some more steamy scenes!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Mistakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kind of a short chapter but I hope the content makes up for ;) A little bit of cheating but not too bad???? Just a warning</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been an uneventful year, no changes at work, no changes besides some physical growth from Sarada, and no changes in Sasuke, which made the days after the kid’s second birthday party all the more surprising. Hinata announced she was pregnant again, and Sakura was promoted as Medical Director. There was a lot to celebrate, but it also made Sakura incredibly sad. As much as she wanted Sasuke around for Sarada’s milestones, she realized she wanted him around for hers too. </p><p>Every day since the Sharingan incident Sasuke as a while, had been stressing her out. There were a lot of thoughts swirling in her head about the situation. She had been mulling it over the past year and a half, about the Sharingan, her husband, how she felt about him but also Kakashi. It was hard to sort out her feelings about her former sensei. Part of her knew she was just vulnerable at the moment, wanted companionship, but another part of her just wanted to fuck his brains out and make him Sarada’s stepdad. Lord knows he was more of a father figure to her than Sasuke. She knew it, he knew it, and hell so did Sarada. </p><p>Her and Ino made plans to hang one night, Sakura needed a girls night, but Ino canceled at the last second. Inojin developed a fever, and she couldn’t bring herself to leave him. Of course, Sakura understood she wouldn’t be able to enjoy herself if Sarada was home with a fever, especially this young. But here she was, Sarada at her mother’s house for the night, she had already done her makeup and gotten dressed, black pants that were moveable but Ino claimed made her ass pop with a tight high collared red lace shirt. It seemed a waste to let all her hard work go to waste. She had a bottle at her house. She and Ino had planned to pregame before hitting the bars. It was cheap, and it burned going down, but she wouldn’t need much for a buzz without any dinner in her. There was only one place to go now. </p><p>“What are you doing at my house?” Kakashi stood behind Sakura, who had just knocked on the door. She turned around, startled. He had just gotten home from a very long and frustrating day. While he was curious why she was here, he had to admit that the sight of her all dressed up with a bottle of sake in her was exactly what he needed.</p><p>“Oh,” she handed him the bottle, “Drink with me, Ino canceled, and it’s depressing to wipe all this makeup and change into pajamas after doing the work to get pretty.”</p><p>Kakashi stepped past her, unlocking his door, “Ah Sakura-chan, I see you started without me,” he noticed the slur in her words, “Come in and let’s get drunk, been a while since I had a night off.”  </p><p>The two sat down at his dining room table. Sakura suggested a game, two lies, and a truth. If you guessed the truth right, the other person drank. If you got it wrong, you had to drink. The first few rounds were hard to come up with, but the more they drank, the easier it became. “Okay, Naruto and I slept together once. At his wedding, I slept with Ino, and Sasuke has never made me orgasm,” Sakura was definitely drunk. </p><p>“Wow, you really just went for the sex questions, didn’t you?” he smirked. “Shit. Well, seeing as Naruto told me he was a virgin before his wedding and asked me for advice, I’m going to say that’s the first lie.” He was pretty sure he knew what the truth was but for multiple reasons was hoping he was wrong, “Okay, so,” his eyes narrowed, “is Ino into women, and are you into women? That’s the question. And I’m going to say no, I’ve known them both of you for a long time. You’re both very, very straight.”</p><p>Sakura took a drink, “Fine. You guessed, right.”</p><p>“Interesting,” he cocked his head at the comment, pouring the shot glass again for whoever had to drink next. </p><p>“What,” she spat, hearing the attitude in his voice. Rationally she knew it was her fault for adding it, but she still wanted to smack the smug look off his face.</p><p>“Nothing, just interesting. Maybe Sasuke should have also asked me for a sex talk before his wedding. I know a thing or two,” He knew it was kind of a dickish thing to say, but it was true.</p><p>“Just go,” she scoffed, still glaring. </p><p>“Fine, you did a sex one, so will I. I once had sex on top of the Hokage rock face, someone successfully honey potted me and,” he stopped to think, “I fucked Tsunade,” apparently he was out for blood tonight. </p><p>“Okay, well, I know the last one is a lie, you ass,” she said, kicking his shin, which just made him chuckle, “okay, so having sex on the Hokage rock is pretty bold, and I think you could have gotten honey potted.” She had no idea which one was the lie, but one made him sound cool, and the other made him sound stupid. </p><p>“Drink,” he pointed. </p><p>“No fucking way,” she took the shot, “Okay, you have to tell me the story.”</p><p>“I’m a gentleman Sakura,” he poured another one.</p><p>“Did you have sex on top of your own face?” She asked, slightly horrified. </p><p>“How egotistical do you think I am? Also, by the time I became Hokage, I was too old for that. Besides, I don’t have time for sex anymore,” Shit, he was drunk too, “anyways I was a teenager, a girl wanted to see the stars, and you know me, I’m a romantic.”</p><p>“Yeah, I wouldn’t call Hokage rock romantic,” she paused, “Have you not had sex since becoming Hokage?” He had been for several years now, at least five now. </p><p>“Sakura,” he poured another shot, electing to take it despite winning the last round. “Running a ninja village is more than a full-time job. Besides,” he poured another, also taking it, “I’m quite certain every woman in Konoha thinks I’m dating you.”</p><p>“I’m married, though,” she craned her neck, confused.  </p><p>“Yeah, but Sasuke’s not around. He hasn’t been for years. We do spend a lot of time together, Sakura-chan,” fuck he wanted to kiss her. </p><p>“Oh, sorry,” her voice became quiet. </p><p>He shrugged, “It’s fine. I’m too tired to put in the work for sex. I’m content where I am now.” There was an admittedly awkward silence, but Sakura broke it with her next line of truths and lies. They finished the bottle pretty quickly after that. “You know what, Kakashi,” Sakura swung her arms around him. She would have fallen off her chair if Kakashi hadn’t caught her. “Sarada and I are so lucky to have you.” Kakashi drank more during that game, but it was hitting her harder. </p><p>Kakashi propped her back onto the chair. “And I’m lucky to have you two girls, but I’m going to get you some water. Please,” he slowly got up, “don’t move.” Sakura stood still until Kakashi grabbed the water. It looked like neither of them had prepared dinner, a lack of communication on their part, “Ichiraku? My treat.” Kakashi offered. Some food would do them both good as the alcohol was starting to hit him.</p><p>“Do you ever take that off?” Sakura asked on their way to the ramen stand.</p><p>Kakashi gave her a confused look, “The mask?” </p><p>“No, well yes, but I mean the uniform,” she was referring to the jonin uniform and boots she had always saw him in. The only time he wore something else was her wedding and Naruto’s. Even in his Hokage robes, he just wore this underneath. </p><p>“Ah, no, not really. It’s comfortable. I like it. Looks good on me, not that that’s important, but I think it makes me look mysterious,” he teased. </p><p>It did make him look good. He looked strong in it, sexy even. God, she needed to get laid. Was she really lusting at the first man who showed her any attention? She needed to snap out of it and be less pathetic. “I would say that’s more of the mask,” she pointed before sitting down at the ramen standing, ordering the same favorite she had since she was twelve. </p><p>Dinner was silent as the two were very focused on eating, especially Sakura, who needed something to absorb the alcohol. As they finished, Sakura made a request, “Walk with me. It’s a beautiful night.”</p><p>“Sure,” he shrugged. He didn’t mind walking off his dinner anyway. They wandered aimlessly, making bets on what Sarada would be like as an adult but stopped when they realized where exactly they had walked to. Training ground 4. “Fight me,” she dropped in the middle of the conversation. It sounded more like a demand than a request. </p><p>“Sakura, no, we’re both a little drunk, and you’re not dressed for this,” It did make him smile to hear. Sakura was always his favorite of team seven to spar with when it came to taijutsu, her strength lent well to it, plus she was much more thoughtful about her movements than the boys, which made it more interesting to counter.</p><p>Sakura took off her shirt, revealing a red binding across her chest, covered by a mesh netting. She slipped off the green necklace, not wanting it to get ruined, and carefully tucked into the discarded shirt. He hadn’t realized that she was wearing that underneath. Although he shouldn’t have been surprised, it made sense that a kunoichi, even = a mother on leave from missions, would always be prepared for a fight. But if he couldn’t fight her before, he especially couldn’t now. He had always thought Sakura was beautiful. Any man in the village would say that, but now she looked like something out of Icha Icha; she was fucking hot. “Come on, just some light sparring. I haven’t been able to get a good match in ages, and I need the practice,” she whined. </p><p>Kakashi gave in, “Okay, but shadow fighting only, we’re not landing any hits, understand?” Sakura agreed, and the two began to spar, not as intensely as they used to, but it was what she had been craving for so long—feeling the wind on her face and her muscles moving. However, she was still a little drunk and very out of practice and found herself tripping on some uneven ground. Kakashi was fast enough to move out of the way, and under different circumstances, he would let her hit the ground, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. The next moment their chests hit each other, legs intertwined, “God, you’re clumsy.”</p><p>Sakura laughed, burying her face in his chest. Although the compromising situation felt reasonably innocent at first, that all changed when Kakashi felt her arms pin his against the ground, he felt her move them above his head. With her chakra, she was able to keep them down with one hand, even when he struggled. Had this been an actual enemy, he could have broken free, but he was also intrigued about where this would go. “I got you,” she sang playfully. Yes, she did was the only thought running through his mind. Her fingers curled down his mask, yanking it off. She came up short for a witty retort. After all these years she hadn’t expected him to be so handsome. At the realization also came a second one, specifically how damning their position was. Every bit of her being told her not to, it screamed even, but not loud enough. She took his lips into hers. It started tenderly but began to pick up speed once Kakashi’s hands touched her waist. Their bodies began to grind against each other as each kiss got deeper and deeper. Both of them knew it was wrong. They both knew they should stop. But they also knew that if they did, they could never do this again, and it just felt so good. </p><p>Sakura started to unbuckle his pants, but that’s when he came back to his senses, “Sakura, stop.” They both knew the fantasy ended there. Sakura quickly pulled herself off him. They sat now feet away from each other, fear and confusion in both of their eyes.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Sakura broke the silence, “I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“Please don’t be,” Kakashi sat up and crawled over to her, his mask still down. “Look, it was a drunk mistake. It’s okay,” she started to cry, and Kakashi hugged her. It wasn’t okay, but those were the only words he could find. </p><p>“This can’t happen again,” she looked up hopefully, “It didn’t mean anything.”</p><p>“No, it didn’t mean anything,” Liar, he thought to himself. </p><p>They sat a little longer, unsure of what to say. Sakura put her shirt back on, as well as the necklace, and he walked her home as he always had, but they stood a little further apart than usual. At the door, Sakura stopped, “Next week. Dinner,” Kakashi’s face didn’t hide the surprise well, mostly since his mask was still down. “Sarada loves you. If you don’t want to come, I understand, but it would mean a lot to me if you did for her.”</p><p>“For her,” he agreed before waving goodbye. </p><p>It was eerie how easily they could slip back into the routine. They kept a bigger physical distance and stayed on superficial topics. The night slowly became a distant memory. Both of them were conflicted about if they actually wanted to forget.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not a super steamy chapter but a little something something! Also I know it's two truths and a lie but I reversed it because plot</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Another Year Another Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was literally in class while editing this having an ethical discussion about birth control but I started before class and I was determined to finish sooooo here it is. I already went on a tangent in my other fic's notes about how stressful this week was and how my brain is much so I'll spare you guys lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was eerie how easily they could slip back into the routine. They kept a bigger physical distance and stayed on superficial topics. The night slowly became a distant memory. Both of them were conflicted about if they actually wanted to forget.</p><p>A day he dreaded but knew would come eventually, that damn hawk. The message was addressed to him. He just prayed Sakura didn’t see it. He would have to tell her eventually, but he hoped it would be in the evening. Maybe he could convince her to have a drink first. “What did that fucking hawk say,” Sakura stormed in.</p><p>Shit. She saw it. “There was a significant lead. Two more years minimum,” never had he wished not to be Hokage more than this moment. “I’m sorry, Sakura,” he stood up. Protecting her up until this point had been physical, something he was good at. But this, he had nothing in his arsenal to protect her from this. “Would you like me to take Sarada tonight?”</p><p>“No,” she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, “Hokage-sama,” he didn’t like where this was going, “I would like to make a formal request to divorce my husband, Sasuke Uchiha. Bring the paperwork to dinner tomorrow.” He wasn’t sure what he was expecting- but it wasn’t that. It was sad in a way to watch a marriage fall apart, but she deserved to be happy. </p><p>“Here you go, Ms. Haruno,” Kakashi handed a folder over to, “Premature maybe, but you should start getting used to it.” He did love Saturday night dinner, it was always the highlight of his week, but this one felt extra sweet, which felt weird since he was handing her divorce papers before he even stepped into the house. </p><p>“Thank you,” she took them smiling, “We're having eggplant soup, and I bought a nice bottle of sake,” she paused, remembering their night together five months ago, “It’s not a shots sake though, I’d like it to last more than a night. Ino is going to want to drink it when I tell her.” Despite also being in love with Sasuke as a girl, her friend hated how he treated her. It was no secret, even to Kakashi. </p><p>“Of course, but I need to go over some things with you,” he knelt and picked up Sarada, give her his obligatory kiss on the forehead. “You used to be my student. Then I was your captain. Now I’m this one’s godfather, and the whole village knows it. The elder council has to approve your divorce. We’re too close.”</p><p>“Seriously?” she groaned, “I don’t see why I need anyone’s approval.”</p><p>“I know,” he patted her shoulder with his free hand, “But look, I think it’ll get approved. Their concern is the Uchiha bloodline and the Sharingan. I can attest to witnessing Sarada’s ability starting to awaken in a report. So young too.” He touched her nose, “little Sharingan princess.”</p><p>“Kashi,” Sarada cooed, grabbing his finger. </p><p>Sakura broke out the sake early, sitting down at the table, “Won’t they think it’s suspicious, since we're close? They could think you’re lying.”</p><p>“I have no reason to lie that she woke so early. Most Uchihas don’t awaken until their teens. They know that. Plus, I’m the logical call in the village for dealing with Sharingan. It’s not that weird that you had me come over.” He started to bob Sarada on his hip while she played with his hair. </p><p>“Okay, why might they deny the divorce, though? They could do that, right?” Panic started showing in her voice. </p><p>“Yes, they could. But only because they want more Uchihas, but we can let it slip in the village if that does happen. This isn’t the olden days. Villagers won’t be happy to hear the elders keeping a woman trapped in a loveless marriage just to have more children. Keep in mind they also know this and don’t want to deal with it,” he sat down next to her, sitting Sarada on his knee, “They’ll approve it Sakura, have a little faith in your Hokage.”</p><p>“I do,” she smiled, “thank you again.” She leaned her head on his shoulder, “Here you are taking care of me again.” It was the closest they had been physically since that night.</p><p>“I’d carry you as far as you need me to Sakura,” he rested his head on hers, “you’re family, remember?”</p><p>“Yeah,” she touched the necklace he had given her so long ago, “I do.”</p><p>The rumors swirled again about Kakashi and Sakura’s relationship with the news of her divorce. Luckily, everyone close to them knew what a shitty husband and father Sasuke had been, they understood, and that’s what mattered. The only difficult one was Naruto. He took it harder than Sakura. With time and a lot of help from Hinata, he came to terms with it. Deep down, he knew it would make Sakura happier. </p><p>It was the kid’s third birthday now, but that wasn’t the only thing they were celebrating. Well, it wasn’t the only thing Sakura was celebrating. The party was significantly smaller than last year, just family and that did mean Kakashi, this year he was considerably less late, mostly because there weren’t as many people. His gifts were good too. He was weirdly good at picking out presents Sakura noticed. A wooden custom kunai that looked like Minatos for Boruto and regular wooden kunai with her name carved into it for Sarada. Naruto thought it was super cool, Sakura and Hinata less so, but it was a sweet gesture, the kids loved them, and they were all ninjas. <br/>“Sleepover!” Boruto hugged Sarada, tackling her. </p><p>“Kashi pwease?” She looked up at her uncle, still struggling with her l’s. She might have only been two, but she knew Kakashi couldn’t say no to her. </p><p>She was right, of course, “Sakura!” He called over, in danger of saying yes. </p><p>“Yes?” she walked over from a conversation with her parents. </p><p>Kakashi glanced his eyes down at the girl, “Can I stay with Boruto tonight?” They hugged each other. It was an adorable sight, one she probably wouldn’t see when they were older. </p><p>“I’m okay with it if you are,” Hinata interjected, “they can stay here.” She leaned in closer to her friend, “You should take yourself out tonight. You deserve it.”</p><p>Yeah, she did. She thanked Hinata for the night off, and once the rest of the family left, including Kakashi, she left too, kissing her daughter goodbye. “Can I buy you a drink?” Kakashi stepped out of the shadows once she got to her porch, “Ms. Haruno, officially.”</p><p>“I don’t know Kakashi,” she sighed, opening the door, “You and I-,” It had been easier than either of them thought to not talk about what happened six months ago, but they had both been hyper-focusing on Sarada when they were together, that helped. “I don’t know if alcohol is a good idea.”</p><p>She was right. And while he liked to think of himself as someone who would never pressure someone to drink, he was having a hard time letting her go on this. “Look, ground rules. One drink, across the table from each other, a crowded bar, and I won’t walk you home. How’s that?”</p><p>The divorce was happening. There was no stopping it. Maybe it wasn’t so wrong to sleep with Kakashi. She really wanted to. But even though Sasuke had hurt her, she knew it would break his heart if he ever found out, she moved on with Kakashi of all people. That was something she wasn’t ready for. “Fine,” she gave in against better judgment. A part of her had missed the long talks they would have once Sarada was asleep. “One more ground-rule, though,” she locked her door back up, “After this, no touching.”</p><p>Her comment was confusing until he felt an embrace around his waist, “Hey,” he hugged her back, “you okay?” Not that he minded the hug, but it was odd. The last time they touched this much was that night. </p><p>“Yeah,” she held on, almost tighter now, “I just miss being close with you.”</p><p>He hugged her back and sighed, taking a moment to soak it all up because it might be a while before he could touch her like this again. “Okay, come on, Haruno,” he liked saying that name a little too much, “let’s go, the night is young, but I am not.”</p><p>“You’re not that old. Besides, Tsunade was older than you when she was Hokage, and she went drinking every night,” she released him. He didn’t respond. Not being like Tsunade was okay in his book.</p><p>The two started walking to the bar that Kakashi had taken her and Naruto the first time they could drink after a mission. It used to be a regular spot for all of them, but life had undoubtedly gotten in the way. “Remember my nineteenth birthday?” She looked at the hole in the wall by the dartboards that apparently never got fixed. </p><p>He groaned, “Don’t remind me; that night took five years off my life and a permanent scar on the top of my head.” Naruto had gotten him to do shots, a lot of shots, more than a man in his thirties had a business doing. Sakura was wearing a tight little red dress that still, years later, found its way into his dreams. The dress was also the reason he got so messed up that night. Sakura had grown into a beautiful woman. Everyone knew that, including him. But that night, when she walked into the bar, all he wanted was to bend her over the bar. Hence the copious amounts of alcohol he agreed to. After that, he knew the hole in the bar came from him, and his hair was practically red from all the blood. But the wound was closed the next morning, which meant Sakura spent her birthday healing him. Not his finest moment, especially as Hokage, but it pissed him off that everyone refused to tell him what happened. “So, are you ever going to tell me what happened that night?”</p><p>“Nope!” she sang, sitting down in the familiar booth, “A lot of memories here,” she rubbed the tabletop with her palm. </p><p>“Yeah,” he sat across from her, “At least tell me this. Scale 1-10 how embarrassing was it?” Being here again was making him curious. </p><p>“Mmmm,” she thought out loud, “Nine for sure! I’ll grab you a whiskey,” she got up to order. </p><p>Nine, how bad was it? He kind of just figured that he tripped and fell or something like that. Embarrassing but not a nine worthy. She came back with a drink in each hand, “Okay, follow up question, would I hate myself if I knew?”</p><p>Sakura sat, putting his drink in front of him, and sipped her own, “I don’t know. Maybe, it depends if you were telling the truth.” Her eyes widened, she wasn’t even drunk, and she let it slip.</p><p>“Truth?” He raised an eyebrow, “You have to tell me now.”</p><p>“What do I get in return?” she didn’t mean to start this game. Tonight she had intended to stay away from whatever she was doing. But it was going to be hard to stop. </p><p>“What do you want?” He leaned forward. </p><p>The rational side of her was screaming not to answer that question. At least not honestly. Honestly, she wanted him to take her into the broom closet. “Mask Off,” less direct than her actual answer, but it was hard not to take advantage of the situation, at least a little bit. </p><p>“Fine,” he jerked it off. There was a flirting element of what they were doing, dangerous for sure given their history, but it had been killing him for years what happened. <br/>“Well,” she set her drink down and clasped her hand on the table, “You and Naruto took a bunch of shots and tried to spar in the middle of the bar. The owner really should have stopped you guys, but you can’t really tell the Hokage and Hero of the Leaf to stop, ya know?” Kakashi groaned. He was going to be a couple of years late with his apology. “Anyways, you crashed your head into the wall and were bleeding, so I took you outside to heal you.”</p><p>“Thanks for that,” he rubbed his forehead, “Sorry if I ruined your birthday. But that’s not as bad as I thought.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m not done yet,” she could hear Kakashi mutter shit under his breath, “Outside you told me that I was too hot for Sasuke and that you didn’t realize how sexy I was until you saw my ass in ‘that’ dress.” </p><p>She could hear the thud of his forehead hit the table, “I’m so sorry,” his voice was muffled as he spoke into the table. He could never look her in the eyes again. Maybe he should just cut his out. It didn’t hurt that bad the first time. Well, it did but not as much as this conversation did. “Definitely an eleven.”</p><p>“It would be,” it was cute to see him so embarrassed. It wasn’t something she had seen from him, “but you were right on both accounts.”</p><p>“Yeah?” He glanced up, “But I’m pretty sure that’s sexual harassment.”</p><p>She shrugged, “You were drunk and telling the truth. It’s not like you tried to cop a feel or something. Seriously, relax, I wasn’t mad. Honestly, I was kind of flattered.”</p><p>“Oh,” he sat up all the way. Maybe he wouldn’t have to cut his eyes out. “I mean, I was telling the truth if it’s worth anything.”</p><p>“It is,” she held her arm out across the table, waiting for him to grab it, which he did. They both knew they shouldn’t, but it felt so natural, “I still have that dress, although I don’t think it fits like it did when I was nineteen. A baby and a full-time job as a doctor aren’t particularly kind to a girl’s figure.” She was still pretty skinny and muscular by most people’s standards, but she knew her wasn’t where she was the years after the war ended. Which was fine, but her more risque clothes didn’t fit like they used to.</p><p>“I think you look fine,” he paused, “good, I mean. I think you look good. Your breasts are bigger.” Well, that definitely was sexual harassment, “sorry that was stupid,” he tried to pull his hand away from hers. </p><p>But she grabbed it, “You noticed?” He nodded, “Can you be honest with me?” he nodded again. Part of him was afraid that he would never get to see where this was going if he spoke. “That night that we kissed. Did you like it?”</p><p>“I mean,” he leaned in closer, lowering his voice, “I was hard after, so yeah, I liked it.”</p><p>“That’s not what I mean,” she sulked, “I’m not asking if you were aroused. Did you like kissing me?” Her voice became shakier. </p><p>“Sakura,” he tightened his grip, “I think you are one of the most beautiful women I have ever met. You’re smart and kind. Every time I’m with you, I feel happy. You also gave me Sarada, and I don’t think I’ve ever loved someone as much as her, and I’m so grateful for that.” He paused, momentarily forgetting the original question in his list of all the reasons Sakura was great, “I liked kissing you,” he emphasized the last word.</p><p>As hard as she tried, she couldn’t fight the tears, “I’m sorry,” she sniffed. “I just- I just wish I heard all this from my husband, honestly to hear anything from my husband. Ex now, I guess,” she pulled away her elbows on the table and hands holding her head. “I’m sorry I feel like my life’s spiraling, and I haven’t gotten to cry because I don’t want to worry Sarada, but I really want to cry.”</p><p>He laughed. He didn’t mean to, but it was kind of funny, “Sorry,” he brushed his hand against her arm, “I don’t mean to laugh, but you used to cry all the time. I never thought I’d see the day where you ever stopped yourself. But your life isn’t spiraling. It’s just changing. You have Sarada, a job you love, friends who adore you, and you have me,” his voice softened, “if you want me, that is.”</p><p>“I did use to be a crybaby,” she smiled and looked up at him. He was also comforting, but something about seeing his actual smile was exactly what she needed. “I do want you, but,” she paused, afraid of what her words might bring, “I’m not ready. I need to figure myself out before I can get involved with someone again, especially someone I care about so much. Is it okay if, for now, we go back to how things were?” </p><p>He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t a little disappointed, but he understood, “You take all the time in the world. I’m not going anywhere with anyone except for you, okay?”</p><p>“Kakashi, I don’t know how long I’ll need. I can’t ask you to wait for me. You should live your life.” God, she hoped he waited. </p><p>“Honestly, Sakura, it’s too late. I’m going to be in Sarada’s life whenever I can, which being Hokage is not as often as I’d like. I’m probably pissing Shikamaru off right now because I told him I’d be back in the office after the party,” he smirked. “Do you think I’d be able to find someone with my schedule? Much less someone who’d be okay with me hanging around a toddler and her smoking hot mom so much? Not going to happen.”</p><p>“Smoking hot, mom?” she glared. </p><p>“Hey, it’s out in the open. I think you're hot,” He smirked. “If I’m being honest, though, I’m probably not in the best place in my life to start a relationship. I don’t have a lot to give between the village and Sarada, so I’m okay waiting.” He was, she was the only one for him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Writing them in the bar was so fun. I hate melodrama but I love it too.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Morning After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You guys were so sweet in the comments from the last chapter, it made me want to stay up to an ungodly hour and edit this chapter for y'all. Quick thing, I mentioned last chapter that they were three and I forgot in the rest of the story I changed it but forgot to there so I'm retconning it. Also I'm about to approach Boruto territory so here's the thing: I don't really watch Boruto and I probably won't anytime soon, I need to be ready to start that journey lol. I've seen some clips and my boyfriend watches it so I vaguely know what happens but we're just going to say Boruto canon divergence because convenient plot points lol. Anywho, there's a little spicy scene at the beginning, nothing crazy but I thought I'd throw in a warning. Don't worry I didn't spoil anything lol, just read the first sentence.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a very adult conversation where they were open and honest and came to a solution that made sense. Sure they each had a drink in their hand, but neither of them were drunk, yet here they were, him holding her up against a wall in the alley, picking up where they left off that night so long ago. “Sakura,” he pulled away, “I don’t know if this is a good idea. You just told me-”</p><p>“I know,” she pressed her index finger against his lips. “I know what I just said, but I’m extremely horny right now, and I heard you know a thing or two,” she smirked. After their drinks, the plan was to say goodbye for the night, but they hugged after they did. Being in his strong arms after hearing him talk about her breasts and ass, how hot she was, it was too much, and she kissed him. It wasn’t her finest hour, but for a moment, the desire became too much, and now it was too late to go back, not that she wanted to.</p><p>“Are you sure?” He asked one more time, trying to be serious. </p><p>“Yes,” she was stern, “Let’s talk about the consequences later.”</p><p>“Hokage Rock, or should we just go to your place?” He tried to tease but somewhat preoccupied, sucking on her neck. The last time he gave a girl a hickey, he was in the fucking ANBU. Now here he was giving one to someone’s mom. Maybe they both needed to act like young dumb teenagers, at least for a night. Having so much responsibility was exhausting.</p><p>“Bed,” she was in no mood for jokes. Part of her just wanted to tell him to fuck her right then and there because she worried that if they stopped long enough to go home, they might come to their senses. But the idea of getting caught, the newly divorced Medical Director with her ex-sensei Hokage was not a good look for either of them. </p><p>The grip she felt on her wrist as he pulled her out of the alley sent shivers down her spine. She wanted that hand all over her body as soon as possible. Unspoken, they ducked into other alleyways and behind shops a few times to avoid any passerbys. Neither of them wanted to explain to someone what was going on. It wasn’t all bad, though. It gave them a few moments of privacy where they could feel each other up or go back to making out. It was fun, and they’d both be lying if they said the secrecy didn’t make it a little hotter. Finally, they made it back to her place. While she unlocked the door, Kakashi undid the buttons on her pants and felt his hand reach down. “I hope you know,” he kissed her neck, “I’m personally offended you’ve never cum during sex before.”</p><p>They spilled into the apartment. They were so excited to get to her room. As she undid the straps at the top of her shirt, she responded, “I’m sorry to offend. Maybe you should do something about it.” They smiled wickedly at each other before Kakashi swung her over his shoulder like she weighed nothing and took her to her room. </p><p>Every kiss that hit her skin and curves his hand followed felt like a relief. She had wanted this, him for so long. Any anxiety she had before, about not having sex in four years, was gone the second her back hit the bed, and he lifted his shirt off. She had seen him shirtless countless times, he was reckless in the field, and she was usually his medic but, had she just not realized how hot he was? Despite his new cushy position, she was pretty sure he hadn’t lost a bit of his muscular physique. All the scars on him didn’t help either. </p><p>Kakashi, however, had never seen her this exposed. He unsnapped her bra and pulled it off. They were as perfect as he imagined, “Ms. Haruno,” he nipped her ear, “Give me permission to do whatever you want, and I promise you won’t regret it.” </p><p>“Please.”</p><p>~</p><p>“Oh my god,” Sakura looked up at the ceiling, “That was really good.” A thin layer of sweat covered both their bodies. It had been two hours straight of every position they could think of, several orgasms, and something they weren’t sure would ever happen again. </p><p>“Yeah, agreed,” his hands touched his chest. He had had good sex before, even great, but that was something else. “Shit,” he looked over at the clock, “It’s almost three. Want me to head out? You’ll probably have to pick up Sarada in a couple of hours.”</p><p>“It’s okay, you can stay,” she secretly hoped he would, “if you want. I usually don’t pick her up until about ten or eleven. She and Boruto love watching Naruto make pancakes. It’s quite the show,” she laughed.</p><p>It took him a second to respond because he was processing the fact that she was inviting him to stay the night. “Huh, I’m sure it is. Yeah, I’d love to grab a couple hours of sleep,” he turned over on his side towards her, “you worked me pretty hard back there.”</p><p>“Good,” she turned to face him too, kissing him good night, and the two effortlessly fell asleep. </p><p>** </p><p>Not the usual routine they had for sleepovers, but today was an emergency. Hinata’s father was sick, and Hanabi had to be somewhere for clan business, so Hinata had to take care of him, and Naruto had left early for a last-second mission. “Aunty, I want uncle Naruto’s pancakes,” Sarada rubbed her eyes, still asleep. </p><p>“I’m so sorry, Sarada. I promise once he gets back, I’ll have Naruto make them for dinner for you and Boruto, but I have to take care of someone, so we have to get you back to your mom, okay?” She explained to the little girl; the idea of pancakes for dinner seemed to placate her disappointment. </p><p>Knocking on the door yielded no response, but it was her day off, and it was seven in the morning. She was probably still asleep. Hinata pulled out the spare key Sakura had given her in case of an emergency. Probably not the emergency Sakura meant, but she did need to get to the Hyuga compound soon. “Sakura?” She stepped into the living room. It hit her suddenly- a second Chakra signature. It made her feel guilty, Sakura deserved to have a little fun after her divorce, and she hated being the one to have to ruin it, but it couldn’t be helped. “Stay here, you two,” she sat the kids on the floor next to some toys. Himawari was strapped on her chest with a sling. The signature was somewhat familiar, but she was having trouble placing it, “Hello?” she peered into the room. It was still rather dark, but there was definitely a second body, “Sakura?” her voice was a little louder, but instead of waking up Sakura, the other body sat up. </p><p>If it weren’t for the unmistakable silver hair, Hinata wouldn’t have recognized the ninja without his mask, “Hinata?” </p><p>Quickly she closed the door and turned around, walking quickly towards the kids. A few minutes later, Kakashi came out in a t-shirt, sweats, and of course, his mask. “Hokage-sama,” she was too nervous to remember their conversation the previous night about titles, “I’m sorry to interrupt, but I have a small family emergency and have to go see my father, so I’m here to drop off Sarada.”<br/>“Of course, I’ve got Sarada. Sakura will wake up soon. You can go take care of what you need,” as awkward as this was, he was just glad she wasn’t Naruto. </p><p>“Thank you,” she nodded her head and picked up Boruto, “Sorry for my intrusion,” she bolted for the door. But before she left, she looked back at Kakashi, who was already on the ground next to Sarada, “These girls have gone through a lot of heartbreak already. They deserve to be happy and loved Hatake-sama,” the nervousness in her voice now gone. “Do you understand me?”</p><p>It was a surprise to see Hinata like this so confident, and sure, it was actually pretty intimidating. But he knew what she was talking about, “I do Hinata chan, I would do anything to make sure these girls have a smile on their face. I promise.” That was a satisfactory enough answer for the moment, and Hinata left, closing the door quietly, not wanting to wake up Sakura. </p><p>**<br/>Once, she indulges her selfish desires, and this is what fucking happens. While waking up to the sight of Kakashi and Sarada playing in the living room and a fresh pot of coffee made was nice, it also dawned on her that either Hinata, Naruto, or both of them knew Kakashi had spent the night. Once she woke up, he left for his office but no before relaying his overly exciting morning to her. </p><p>“Hey,” she peered into the main Hyuga house. “I thought I’d come to see if I could be of any help.”</p><p>“Oh hello, Sakura-chan,” Hinata looked back from the sink. “Thank you for the concern, but everything is fine. Hanabi just had to leave the compound this morning, and someone needs to be with my father when the doctor sees him. He’s a stubborn old man and tends to lie about what his doctor recommends.” Boruto was sitting at a smaller table, obviously designed for children. Sarada left her mother’s side and joined him. “My father’s asleep now. Why don’t you join us for lunch,” she smiled, putting out a large plate of veggies and chicken. </p><p>Even with that sweet smile of hers, Sakura knew she was in for a lecture. Again she felt like a teenager but not in a fun way. After getting the kids settled in with their food, they stood at the counter, with Himawari in a highchair, watching them as they started their discussion, “So I guess you’re curious about why Kakashi was in my bed this morning?”</p><p>“Well, it’s none of my business who a single adult sleeps with, but…” she trailed off, taking a bite, “It was certainly surprising.”</p><p>“Please don’t tell Naruto,” she pleaded. It was the elephant in the room about the whole situation. </p><p>There was an uncomfortably long silence from Hinata, “I won’t lie to my husband, but,” Sakura clung on to the next words to come out of Hinata, “If he doesn’t ask, I won’t say anything. Is that fair?”</p><p>Finally, she relaxed, “Yeah, that’s fair.”</p><p>“So, has this been going on for a while now?” Hinata never considered herself a gossip, but curiosity was really getting the best of her right now. It was a pretty scandalous affair they were in. </p><p>“Actually, last night was the first night, we accidentally kissed while we were drunk a few months ago, but last night was…” There was no way the kids would even register the word sex at this age, but it still felt weird to say it. </p><p>Hinata put her hand on Sakura’s, “I got it. As long as he treats you right and makes you happy, I don’t see anything wrong with it. But I understand why you’d want to keep it a secret for now.” She looked at Sakura, who was fidgeting with her necklace. Every time Hinata had seen her since she came back, she was wearing it. “Did Kakashi give you that necklace?” She had always assumed Sasuke had given it to her, or she bought it herself, but she was divorced now, so that seemed weird and the way she was fiddling with it while talking about him made her curious. </p><p>“Yeah, on my wedding night. He said it was his mother’s, but since he wasn’t planning on getting married or having kids of his own, he wanted to pass it on to his family, and he picked me.” Her eyes widened, “That sounds bad, doesn’t it?”</p><p>“No, it’s sweet,” she reassured and giggled, “It only sounds bad now that you're seeing him. But it sounds like it was innocent enough back then. Don’t worry, Sakura, you did nothing wrong. You’re a good person.”</p><p>“I don’t feel like one,” she looked down, “My divorce goes through literally the same day I sleep with someone.” Her hands were buried in her face, she wanted to cry, but Sarada was getting old enough to tell when her mother was upset, so she turned from the kids, “And not just anyone. Him.”</p><p>“Sakura…” she didn’t like seeing her friend like this, “Look, you and Kakashi are close. You’ve certainly been friends longer than lovers. I think it makes sense things ended up this way. But I know he cares about you, and you care about him. You should talk to him. But might I suggest taking some time away from him?”</p><p>Sakura looked behind her shoulder to her daughter, “But Sarada.”</p><p>Hinata had seen Sarada call Kakashi's dad before, not lately, but when she first started talking. The girl’s face also lit up every time she saw him, “Maybe you do your dinner once a week, but does he usually stay after she goes to sleep?” Sakura nodded, guilt on her face, “Maybe you just need boundaries right now.”</p><p>“You’re right, but,” she felt like a child again, arguing with her mother, “I liked it. Sleeping with him. It felt right.”</p><p>“That’s okay, Sakura,” Hinata smiled, putting her hand on hers, “It’s okay to like something and still give yourself some space. We’re still young, even Kakashi, in the grand scheme of things. If he cares and respects you, he’ll wait.” Hinata could see the tears subside. “Naruto left early this morning to take care of something, but he’ll be back tonight, and I promise Sarada make-up pancakes. Why don’t I take her the rest of the day, and we can do a sleepover again. I’ll tell Naruto you’re swamped with paperwork. Take some time to yourself and talk to him. I think you’ll feel better. </p><p>Sakura hugged her friend. On the walk over, she felt so ashamed of herself, dirty even. Technically she didn’t do anything wrong, but part of her felt like she had committed murder. Hinata was good at cheering her up though, the pit in her stomach lessened. “Thank you,” Hinata hugged her back. </p><p>***</p><p>“I’m sorry,” the first words spoken by either of them after a long, uncomfortable silence. Sakura had caught him after work and took him on a walk. They ended up at the park, sitting on the swings next to each other. </p><p>“I was stupid. You kissed me, and I convinced myself it was fine, but it wasn’t. I think I hurt you.”</p><p>That wasn’t what she wanted to hear. He didn’t. He made her feel loved and supported. Happy. “You didn’t hurt me, Kakashi. I think part of me feels like I’m still married. I haven’t seen Sasuke in years, and there’s closure that I have to accept I’m not going to get. And that’s fine, but I need some time to figure it out. Is that okay?”</p><p>“That’s perfect,” she could see the curl of a smile under his mask, “I’m still sorry. I should have stopped everything.”</p><p>That line pissed her off, “I’m not a kid anymore, Kakashi. I was sober and wanted to sleep with you, so I did, and it was great,” she knocked her head back. He delivered on all the talk. “You didn’t hurt me because I was hurt before anything happened between us. I just need to heal from that before I start something else, you don’t have to wait for me, but that’s what’s happening.”</p><p>He had seen her get married, give birth, be a mom, become medical director, and even had sex with her. There was no mistaking it, she was a woman in his eyes, but he felt like the younger one for the first time in their relationship. He just got put in his place, and it was kind of awesome. “Yes, ma’am, just tell me what you need from me. I’ll wait as long as it takes.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was a roller coaster. I really went back and forth about if they should sleep together here but ultimately I think they needed to get some of the sexual tension out of the way to look at things objectively. But don't worry if pining and tension building id your thing we have many many chapters of that ahead of us. </p><p>Also while writing this, I need a Hinata mom friend to tell me I'm a good person after I do dumb stuff haha, actually I just need Hinata in my life</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Figuring it Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well my city is under a state of emergency and I have helicopters circling my house that are making it hard to sleep. If you couldn't tell I'm American and it's election night. If I can't sleep I might upload another chapter tonight, so possibly stay tuned? If you're in the U.S. be safe tonight.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Things were healthy and good. It had been months since the incident, and she and Kakashi had stuck to their boundaries well. Dinner once a week, he left when she took Sarada to her room, and besides the occasional work meetings, they didn’t really interact beyond that. Ino even set her up on a blind date last week. At first, she was resistant, but Hinata made a good point, maybe make sure that she wasn’t falling for Kakashi just because he was there. It was a terrible date. She was good for the next year, at least for blind dates. There was a guy at work who flirted with her; sometimes, he was cute, and they got along well. Maybe he would be a better match. But in the back of her mind, she knew he was no Kakashi. What they had was on another level. Still, she owed it to herself, and ultimately to him. She did try to keep it from him, though. </p><p>Part of her was unsure if she should visit him on her day off, but she wanted these documents out of the way, and it was either now with Sarada or tomorrow morning alone. “Alright, Sarada, we’re going to visit Kashi at work, but we can’t stay long, okay?” It was her day off, but she wouldn’t be able to enjoy it until this paperwork was turned in, plus she liked an excuse to drop in on him.</p><p>“But what if he wants us to stay?” She looked up at her mother, hopefully. </p><p>“Let’s see how busy he is, okay?” she tried to reason. Sarada had been on a real question bender lately, typical for three-year-olds. </p><p>The two walked into the office, a stack of reports in her hands. “Hey, sorry these are late. Things have been hectic,” she set them on his desk. </p><p>“Tsk tsk,” he inspected the stack, “it’s your day off, Dr. Haruno. You shouldn’t be working.” Before Sakura could respond, Sarada let go of her hand and ran over to Kakashi, grabbing his leg, “well, good morning to you,” he lifted her onto his lap.</p><p>“I know, but as I said, it’s been hectic. With this off my plate, I feel like I can actually enjoy myself,” she leaned the side of her hip on his desk. He was in his Hokage robe and hat, something he wasn’t too fond of wearing when he didn’t have to, “So big meeting?”</p><p>“Yeah, just got out of one,” Sarada grabbed the rim and took it for herself. Kakashi seemed unfazed. He was about to take it off anyway, “Life of the Hokage, I suppose.”</p><p>“Mhmm, are you sure you should be letting a three-year-old play with that hat?” Sarada had managed to put it on her head, obviously too big. It covered her eyes. </p><p>Kakashi tilted it back enough, so it stayed on, but she could see. “Wanna take over as Hokage for me, little miss? I think you’d be better than me at it.” he tapped her nose.</p><p>She looked up, the hat nearly falling off, with a very serious look on her face. “I want to be Hokage like Kashi.”</p><p>The declaration caught both of them off guard. She sounded like Naruto, “Someday, little one,” he took the hat off and replaced it with a kiss to her forehead, “once the hat fits, the position is all yours. But you have to promise to grow up kind and strong, okay?” Sarada nodded with an intensity he had never seen from her, “And listen to your mom, even when you’re a teenager.” He added quickly now that he had her attention. </p><p>“Kashi, will you teach me how to make a shoe cone?” Kakashi and Sakura looked at each other, unsure of what she meant. </p><p>“Oh, you mean a shadow clone?” Kakashi tried to clarify. </p><p>“Yeah,” she nodded, “sha-dow,” she struggled to get the words out. </p><p>“I’ll teach you when you’re a little older,” he patted her head. “But until then, maybe I could just bring strawberry shortcake to dinner tomorrow.”</p><p>Sarada nodded furiously as strawberries were her favorite before Sakura could collect her daughter to leave though Sai walked in with a report of his own. “Good morning Sakura,” he nodded his head, “Lord Hokage, I have a few things I’d like to discuss with you.”</p><p>“Uncle Sai,” Sarada turned her head, “Will you paint butterflies for me?” Sarada loved her uncle Sai for one reason, and that was his painting, Jutsu. She was enamored by it, which Sai did find endearing. </p><p>Kakashi lifted her off his lap, “Sai, can you take her up to the roof and draw her a few things. I’m running a little late with my meeting with Dr. Haruno, and it’s pretty important. Do you mind?”</p><p>Sai shrugged, “No, that’s fine. Come here, Sarada,” he picked her up. He closed the door behind him, leaving the two alone.</p><p>“Kakashi, we talked about this,” she scolded once Sai was out of earshot. </p><p>Kakashi shook his head, “It’s not that. I don’t think there’s a good time to tell you this, but Sasuke knows about the divorce.”</p><p>“And?” She wished so badly not to care. It’s not like he could contest it or anything. But deep down, part of her wished he would fight it. </p><p>There was no good way to tell her he’d been thinking all day, but he had to rip the bandaid off, “He accepts the terms of the divorce, and he’ll be gone a few more years. He didn’t say why.”</p><p>Anger? Or sadness? There was no one emotion coursing through her right now. And as much as she expected to cry, nothing. Maybe she had shed all the tears she had for him. “Can I have a hug?” it sound much more desperate than she intended, and it certainly crossed a boundary they had agreed on, but she was confident that it could be anyone in that chair, and she would ask. She was just glad it was him. </p><p>Usually, Kakashi would excuse himself or lecture her why it was a bad idea, but he stood up and wrapped his arms around her. “I’m sorry,” was no chemistry or tension in this embrace: just two people, one comforting the other. </p><p>**</p><p>“Hey, I have to cancel dinner tonight,” Sakura was calm but stern. </p><p>“Okay, everything good?” He was a bit disappointed. He loved Saturday night dinners and was planning on bringing strawberry ice cream. </p><p>There was a sigh, “Sarada is pretty sick, her fevers really high. Sorry I didn’t call earlier. I’ve been cooling her off every hour and lost track of everything else.”</p><p>“Don’t apologize, but why don’t I come over with some soup for Sarada and a meal for you? You must be exhausted.” Sarada hadn’t been sick before, he knew Sakura had taken the last two days off to take care of her, but he hadn’t realized it was three. It must be pretty bad. Sakura agreed as she was pretty exhausted, and not cooking tonight sounded like a dream. </p><p>The door was closed, and when he knocked, there was no answer, a little concerning. But when he fiddled with the knob, he realized it was unlocked. There was no one in the living room or kitchen, so he headed to Sarada’s room. Sakura fell asleep in a chair beside Sarada’s bed. Her head resting at the foot while Sarada slept. The wet washcloth that was once on her forehead to cool her now on the ground. Kakashi set the food down, getting a new cold cloth to place on the girl’s head, who woke up as he did. “Mom?” The first thing she saw as her eyes opened was Sakura, but as she turned her head, she also saw Kakashi, who had bent down to her level. “Kashi, is that you?” She was definitely out of it. It looked like she was squinting. </p><p>“Yes, little one,” he tapped her head, “Your mom is taking really good care of you, but I came to give her a break. Why don’t I read a story while you try to fall back asleep?” Sarada just nodded as she slipped under her covers. Kakashi pulled out her favorite book, a fairytale about a famous kunoichi that Sakura had found. He had to admit. It wasn’t bad. As he read, Sarada drifted back to sleep. He debated waking up Sakura first, but if he did, she wouldn’t go back to sleep, so he let her be. </p><p>Once she was finally out, Kakashi quietly got up and took the food to the kitchen, putting Sarada’s soup in the fridge and getting dinner ready for the two of them. “Hey,” Sakura walked out of the room, rubbing her eyes. “I think she’ll need glasses.”</p><p>“Yeah, I noticed she was squinting. Is it because of the fever?” he could feel a nod. “Ah, well, she’ll look cute in them.”</p><p>“Thank you for bringing dinner.” Sakura had been stressed about her daughter’s fever, and so had Kakashi, on top of having a shitty day at work. She wanted another hug, like the one in his office a few weeks ago, but it wouldn’t be the same. </p><p>“No problem, I’m going to head out but let me know if she gets worse or you want me to watch her while you get some sleep,” he headed towards the door, “See you later.”</p><p>**</p><p>This Saturday night dinner was a little different. It was an ambush. “You ready, Sarada? Uncle Kashi will be here soon.”</p><p>Sarada was focused on finishing up a drawing, “Yah! I’m all done.” She showed the card to Sakura. </p><p>Before Sakura could comment, there was a knock on the door, and Kakashi slowly opened it, letting himself in. “What’s-” he stopped after noticing the decorations and banner that said Happy Birthday. “A day early, huh? Well, I didn’t expect it,” Sarada ran up to him and clung to his leg. “Thank you for the party, little one,” he picked her up. Every time he picked her up, he noticed her getting heavier, but five-year-olds tended to grow pretty fast. </p><p>“Here,” she handed him the card she was working on, “for you.” </p><p>It was crude, as most children’s drawings were, but it was him, Sakura, and her in what looked like the decorated living room, and at the bottom, it said ‘I love you!”. “I love it! And I love you,” he kissed her forehead, “Thank you, Sarada, it’s the best gift I’ve ever gotten.”</p><p>“We got you another,” she pointed to the dining table where dinner was already set, and on it was a small box. He walked the two of them over and sat down, putting her on his lap. </p><p>“Alrighty then,” he grabbed the box and opened it while Sarada watched on eagerly. Inside was a photo of Sakura and Kakashi talking while Kakashi was holding Sarada at her first birthday. It was very candid, which Kakashi liked. Also in the box was a pot, obviously painted by Sarada, that had the name Mr. Ukki on it. </p><p>“Hinata took it, and I meant to give you a copy ages ago, but things got in the way. I hope you like it,” she sat down next to them, getting their plates ready to eat. </p><p>“I love it, and Ukki will like the new pot,” It was one of the best birthdays he could remember ever having. They ate dinner and brought out a cake that was Sarada’s favorite flavor because Sakura knew Kakashi hated all sweets anyway. A five-year-old has thoroughly convinced them that this was a special enough occasion so she could stay up past her bedtime. A few weeks ago, Sakura had made her daughter a Hokage hat out of paper after insisting on having her own, which she brought out to show to Kakashi. </p><p>Sarada pulled a chair to the coffee table to face the two adults on the couch. Wrapped around her a white blanket, and the hat fitted on her head. “Now I’m like Uncle Kashi. You have to call me Hokage now.” </p><p>“Yes, Lord Hokage,” Kakashi played along, “But might I remind you that it’s now officially an hour past your bedtime and the great Hokage needs her sleep so she can protect the village.”</p><p>Sarada pouted, “Mom, do I have to?”</p><p>“Hokage-sama,” Sakura laughed, “you do.” She carefully set the hat down and carried her to her room. While she did that, Kakashi insisted on cleaning up after dinner at least a little bit, which eventually Sakura agreed to but not before adding, “Don’t leave until she’s down, though, okay? I have to talk to you about something.”</p><p>It had been a while since he stayed after Sarada went to bed over six months now. There was a voice in his head telling him to leave, but it seemed like she had something to say, “So what’s up?”</p><p>“I went on a date,” she blurted out. It wasn’t any of his business, but she felt it kind of was. </p><p>“Oh,” that wasn’t what he expected to hear, “Uh, okay. Was it good?”</p><p>“It wasn’t bad,” she looked like she had just stabbed him. But to be fair, he felt like he had just been stabbed. </p><p>He stood up and left, “I told you I’d wait, and I meant that, but I have to leave right now. Sorry.” Before Sakura could say anything, he disappeared. Logically he knew why she went on a date. Getting into an intense and emotional relationship right after her divorce wasn’t doing anyone favors, and he felt she was still worth waiting for, but fuck, it hurt. He couldn’t go home though, staring at his ceiling all night sounded miserable, so he wondered to the place he always wandered to. “Well, Obito, I think I finally know how you felt about Rin all those years ago.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So Sarada's dream of being Hokage is from Kakashi tell me otherwise.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Night Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Literally posting because I'm happy Biden won</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peace times were preferable, especially as Hokage made his job pretty easy compared to his predecessors. But since his days weren’t filled with things like war meetings, memorial services, and political strategizing, he had plenty of time, as Shizune and Shikamaru noted, to make appearances at fundraisers, which was fine. It was important to the village and her, but gods did he hate them. Shizune wanted him to wear a suit because it was a formal event, but Shikamaru saved him, saying his Hokage robe was enough. Although he still managed to piss Shikamaru off by showing up an hour late in his robe open wearing his usual jonin uniform underneath. At least he brought the hat, not that he was going to wear it long; he found it uncomfortable. </p><p>“Nice of you to show up, Hokage,” Shikamaru glared. He had been placating guests who wanted to see him all night and was sick of it. </p><p>Kakashi patted the top of his head, “Nice to be here. I’ll go do my duties, don't worry.” He walked away before his advisor had a chance to lecture him. Usually, at things like this, he didn’t have to go up to anyone. They came to him, made things more comfortable at least, but then he saw her. Red, before this, he was sure every dress she owned was red, or at least pink, not that it was a bad thing. It looked good on her. But the dark green dress that clung to her sides was something else; it matched her eyes and the necklace that he was secretly happy she was wearing. She was beautiful. Before he could go up to her though, a man, blonde and handsome, came up with a drink, she smiled. </p><p>“Hokage-sama,” A high pitched voice came from behind. It was the young Hyuga girl. She was the clan's heiress, so he had seen her in the political realm a lot more recently. “On behalf of the Hyuga clan, we’d like to make a donation. The work being done by Dr. Haruno is quite impressive. My father and I will come by later this week.”</p><p>Right, he was supposed to be the leader of a hidden village right now. “Thank you, Hanabi. I’ll have Shikamaru get in touch.”</p><p>“You must be so proud your old student has become so successful,” she was trying to make conversation, and to be fair, with anyone else, it would have been fine, but Kakashi just choked. </p><p>He looked over to her again, he saw the other man’s hand touch her waist, but luckily she moved it away. “Yeah,” his gaze still lingered, “Very proud, she’s an exceptional citizen of the Leaf,” he looked back at Hanabi, hoping he didn’t stare too long. For being an elite ninja, he had been kind of terrible hiding his feelings about her. </p><p>“Right,” Hanabi suspected something from that look. She was a beautiful young woman from a rich and powerful family; she had men look at her the same way Kakashi was at Sakura. Interesting, but for now, not important. “So, I’m sure a lot of people want to talk to you. I’ll go mingle elsewhere.” Kakashi gave her a small wave as she walked away. </p><p>Unfortunately, she was right. A lot of people did want to talk to him that night. It wasn’t too bad when it was other Leaf villagers, but he had people from all over the Fire Country wanting his attention; he hated talking to strangers. Finally, there was a reprieve. Luckily he didn’t have to give a speech. Just thank everyone for coming, then introduce Sakura, who would talk about her research. </p><p>It went fine because there was nothing to mess up, but his heart sank as he shook her hand. That was the first time they had interacted all night. He knew she felt it too. “Drink,” he told Shikamaru once he got off stage. He hated when Kakashi treated him like a gopher, but he seemed especially on edge tonight, so he complied with not much argument. He did want to listen to her speech, it was cutting edge what she was doing, but he couldn’t take her eyes off that guy she was with. </p><p>Finally, she finished, there was applause, and she walked off the stage to the landing area that was barred off from the rest of the venue, “Interesting stuff Dr. Haruno and you’ll be pleased to know we’ve exceeded our goal for tonight.”</p><p>At the very least, he was glad that she looked happier about the money than talking to that guy. “That’s great. I was really worried,” he could see her body almost lean in for a hug but stopped, “Thank you, Hokage-sama.”</p><p>“Yeah, of course, you’re making me look good right now to the rest of the country, so I should probably be thank you,” up close, she was even more stunning, “You look nice by the way, green is a good color on you.” Probably a little too forward, but he was only human. </p><p>Sakura eyed him up and down, “Thanks. And you look,” she paused, “The exact same.”</p><p>He shrugged, “I’m here, aren’t I?” From the corner of his eye, he saw the blonde man on the other side of the railing, obviously trying to get her attention. “Looks like your date misses you,” he tried not to sound too bitter but was probably failing. </p><p>However, he was relieved to see Sakura point her finger at him, indicating to wait. “He’s not my date, but I let him buy me a drink once, and she sure thinks he is,” she rolled her eyes, “I let him buy me one drink after work… He’s a doctor, so he was invited to this thing anyways.”</p><p>Kakashi forgot how cute she was when she was annoyed. “Did you-” he stopped himself. What he was about to ask was definitely crossing the line. But before he could save himself, Sakura looked up at him with a knowing smile. </p><p>“No, I haven’t, and I’m not going to,” it’s not like he would have been mad if she did. She had every right to sleep with whoever, but he was so glad she hadn’t. “He tried to schedule a second date on a Saturday night, and when I told him that’s the night you, me, and Sarada have dinner, he tried to invite himself.”</p><p>God, he didn’t want him there, but he also didn’t want to get in the way of Sakura’s life. Maybe she was just not inviting him because she was afraid of how he would react. “He can come, I don’t mind,” he knew it wasn’t a convincing lie. There was a reason he rarely did uncover missions. </p><p>He had never seen Sakura look so offended, “Saturday night is family night. He’s not family.”</p><p>“Why have we never had another person come to Saturday night? I thought you considered Naruto family too,” It had been three years of dinner, and he never realized this before. </p><p>“I don’t know. I just liked to keep it small. Also, he is family, but…” she looked down to try and hide a small smile cracking on her face, “I mean you saw me give birth, Kakashi.”</p><p>True but, he wasn’t sure why that elevated him. Honestly, the whole day was a blur; it was super stressful. All he remembered was Sakura telling him she had to go to the hospital, and the next thing he knew, he was holding Sarada, and his hand fucking hurt. “Sure, I guess.”</p><p>“Hey, can I ask you something?” Both of them were getting more comfortable. It had been a while since they talked like this. Despite being surrounded in a room of over a hundred people, Kakashi swore she was the only other person there for a second. </p><p>“Shoot.”</p><p>“It’s a formal event, I know you have a suit, what’s with the jonin uniform,” He looked good in a suit, but she did prefer him like this but still. He was surprised that he got past Shizune and Shikamaru. </p><p>Kakashi playfully bobbed his head, “I hate the suit. And I don’t care enough about this event to get it out of storage. Now I have a question.”</p><p>“Shoot.”</p><p>“Why do I never see you in jonin uniform? You’ve been one for almost a decade now. I feel like I only ever saw you wear one your first year.” He squinted, “Do you not like them?”</p><p>Sakura rolled her eyes but smiled as she did so, “I do, but I don’t know. I slowed down on missions and did more work at the hospital. Also, I can’t pull it off like you can. It just makes me look like a blob. Also, I can’t just walk around the hospital one it’s unprofessional.”</p><p>“Hey,” he actually took a little bit of offense at the comment. </p><p>“You heard me, but Tsunade was never one for formalities either. I don’t think I saw her wear her robe once. But hey, you’re Hokage, you can do whatever you want,” she poked his chest. There was an unexpected spark when she did. They looked at each other very unsure. Why was a touch so weird now? Oh yeah, his face was between her legs just a few months ago. </p><p>Luckily, but also not so luckily, Sakura’s “date” made it past security. “Hey Sakura,” he came over and put his arm around her. Kakashi saw her physically cringe, the sight was irritating, but her reaction was kind of funny. “Hokage-sama,” he lowered his head, “I’m Dr. Murata. I work with Sakura at the hospital. It’s an honor to meet you.”</p><p>“Uh-huh,” he tried to be nice. He might have even succeeded if he weren’t already socially spent that night. “You crazy kids enjoy the party. I have some business to attend to,” he started to walk away, Sakura looked disappointed, but he needed out of this situation.</p><p>But that damn guy grabbed his arm, “Don’t leave on my account lord sixth, what were we talking about?” This optimism only worked on Naruto and Lee. It was just annoying on everyone else. Well, it was a little annoying on them too. But Kakashi was a little shocked her grabbed him so casually, so was Sakura by the look on her face. “Sakura’s told me a lot about you, have any war stories for us?”</p><p>What was wrong with this guy? He must have been a civilian. No other shinobi would ask him something like this so casually. It looked like Sakura was about to interject, but he had an official bone to pick now. “One time, some dumb doctor grabbed my arm while I tried to leave, so I took my Kunai and drove it into his eye.”</p><p>Kakashi was sure he got the message given how horrified he looked. “Okay!” Sakura grabbed his arm, pulling him away, “You can’t threaten civilians like that.” She scolded. </p><p>She was right, but he couldn’t force himself to care, “I’m gonna go get some air.” He turned, hoping no one would stop him again. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” he heard from the pink-haired doctor.</p><p>He turned his head over his shoulder, “Don’t be, it’s okay. Tell Sarada I’m picking up dessert from that place she likes, and I’ll see you tomorrow.” </p><p>Luckily Sakura finally let him go. He snuck outside, Shikamaru and Shizune would probably be pissed, but he raised all the money he was supposed to. He deserved the break. “Kakashi!” he turned, hearing his name from down the street. There was Guy, already wheeling at full force towards him, his two students watching wide-eyed. As quickly as he came, Kakashi jumped up, catching the chair before it rolled down further, “Just what I’d expect from my eternal rival!”</p><p>“Guy, you’re too much,” he probably sounded more exasperated than usual. Kakashi could hear the two students shout sorry in the distance. “I’m not in the mood for company tonight.”</p><p>Guy had known Kakashi for many years, and if there was one thing he knew, it was when he was sad, like really sad. “Is there a reason you’re sulking? We’re both in the spring of our youth!”</p><p>“We’re in our forties. We most certainly are not,” he leaned against a nearby building’s wall. “Look,” he had never been one for sharing, but it was only Guy, and he needed to vent, “I’m going to tell you something, but you have to keep your mouth shut. I mean it.” He looked very intensely at his friend. </p><p>“Okay…” Guy looked a bit worried. It wasn’t often Kakashi got like this. </p><p>“I slept with Sakura a few months ago, right after her divorce, we agreed to take some time because she was confused, and I told her I’d wait and I will but some guy was all over her at that fundraising party, and I might have threatened him,” he stopped to make sure he didn’t miss anything, “yeah, that’s it.”</p><p>“Kakashi, I’m so happy for you!” tears started streaming. He rolled his eyes, he and Sakura were the two people he was closest to, and they were both huge cry babies. But then again, so were Rin and Obito. He had a type, apparently. “You found your spring youth!”</p><p>“That’s it?” He shouldn’t have been surprised. This was a very Guy response. </p><p>“I mean, I can’t recommend you threaten people as Hokage, but yeah! That’s it!” He smiled. Honestly, though, this is why Kakashi liked him. </p><p>The two walked around a little bit. Guy noticing that Kakashi was bragging about Sarada in the same way he bragged about Lee.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know how you guys liked this one! I love writing for Guy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Not a Vacation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If my story had arcs this is my favorite arc.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been an incredibly long and stressful week, and all Kakashi wanted to do was lay in bed with a good book and fall asleep. But for now, he was on the couch this week. He had officially passed the mantle of Hokage to Naruto, and he felt like he could finally breathe again. </p><p>“Uncle Kashi, will you come to my academy entrance ceremony?” She looked very determined to get a yes, “Mom said Dad wouldn’t be able to come, so you have to.” </p><p>He expected Sarada to show some sign of being sad about her father not being able to show; it broke his heart a little that it had become so familiar for her. The relationship with his father was complicated, but he would have been devastated if he hadn’t shown for the entrance ceremony. “Yeah, I’ll be there. Uncle Naruto will induct you in, and I have to shake your hand as you come off stage, so I’ll be there,” he smiled, “Afterwards, maybe I can treat you and your mom to dinner and some ice cream.”</p><p>Sarada smiled at the thought of ice cream, as most eight-year-olds would, but her smile started to fade. It looked like she was thinking about something. “Are you mom’s boyfriend?”</p><p>Kakashi quickly looked towards Sakura, who was in the kitchen. She hadn’t heard her daughter’s question. “No, Sarada, I’m not. Me and your mom are good friends, and I’m your godfather, so we’re family,” he smiled and patted her head. </p><p>“Oh,” she sat quietly, processing the information. Finally, she stood up, her feet on the couch, and he almost told her that her mother wouldn’t like that, but before he could, she poked her forehead with her pointer and middle finger. “Mom said it’s how dad tells people he loves them.”</p><p>The simple gesture had caught him so off guard. He had seen Sasuke do this before to Sakura, a long time ago. “Well, thank you, I’m honored,” he smiled at her, “I love you too, Sarada, but,” he stood up and bent down, “Get on, let’s help your mom set the table.” Happily, she jumped onto his back and held his neck, letting him carry her to the kitchen. “Hey, why did you ask if I was your mom’s boyfriend?” </p><p>“Cho Cho told me,” she rested her chin on his shoulder, “She said you guys were boyfriend girlfriend, and she told me you kiss and hug and stuff.” It seemed like she didn’t really know what that meant, but it was a bit concerning that eight-year-olds were spreading rumors about him. </p><p>“Ah, well, you can tell Cho Cho that it’s not true okay?” Sarada nodded, and Kakashi set her down. “Wait here. I’ll bring out some plates.” In the kitchen, Sakura was looking very intently at the food. It was cute considering how crappy of a cook she used to. Ever since having Sarada, she had been more motivated to make everything actually taste good. “Hey, your daughter just asked if I was your boyfriend,” he spoke softly so Sarada wouldn’t hear while grabbing dishes, “Cho Cho told her I was, but I set it straight that I’m just your friend.”</p><p>Sakura’s shoulders tensed up, “But you’re not just my friend, are you? I feel like shit lying to my daughter.” </p><p>It wasn’t the response Kakashi expected, but she was right. When he told Sarada he was just a friend, it wasn’t technically lying, but how was he supposed to describe their relationship to a five-year-old? He sighed, “it’s been two years now Sakura, I’m not saying we need to start sleeping together but do you think we could talk? I just don’t really know where I stand.”</p><p>She didn’t want to, but it wasn’t fair to him. She just wished she knew what to say, “Why do you think Naruto wants to see us both? Do you think he knows?”</p><p>Sakura shook her head, “He’s not going to send an official summons to ask if we’ve slept with each other. But this is weird. Guess we’ll find out tomorrow.” Both of them still felt a bit uneasy about both being called to Naruto’s office at the same time. Neither of them was officially doing missions, so it was a bit concerning. </p><p>After dinner, Sarada convinced him to read her some stories that put her right to sleep; she had always been an easy child to put down for bed. Slowly walking out, he found Sakura with a glass of wine in her hand looking out the window. Next to her was a glass she poured for him. “Sakura, I’m going to head out.”</p><p>“Okay,” she seemed distant. He wasn’t sure what she was looking at.</p><p>“You good?” He moved his body to try and see what she was seeing.</p><p>Sakura sighed and looked at him, “I like you a lot Kakashi. Every date I’ve gone on since the divorce, I felt nothing. At first, I thought it was because my emotions were still raw, but I think it’s because they weren’t you. I’m sorry it took me so long to figure everything out.”</p><p>“God Sakura,” he took the chair next to her and had a sip of the wine, “I expected you to take years before figuring out what you wanted. You’re doing fine. When I said I’d wait, I knew what I was signing up for. I’m still going to head out, but I’ll see you tomorrow. But thank you for telling me. I like you to,” he stood up and kissed the top of her head, leaving without another word. </p><p>**</p><p>“So, I’ll meet you at the gates at six tomorrow morning?” It had been a week since giving up his position, and already Naruto was sending him away, at least it would be with her. A diplomatic meeting in Suna to help train some of their medics, nothing that Sakura couldn’t handle on her own, but Naruto insisted on an escort, citing that he couldn’t risk anything happening to her both as the medical director and as the mother to the future of the Uchiha’s. Kakashi would be a perfect escort as there was no offense to him tagging along by Gaara and his siblings and there was no one that either trusted more. </p><p>Sarada walked beside her mother pouting, she had been woken up and dragged along to some meeting just to find out her mother would be leaving for a week tomorrow. Sakura looked down at her daughter, “Hey, you’re going to have so much fun with grandma. It’s like a big playdate!” She tried to sell it.</p><p>There were things Kakashi had to see to before they left, so he was about to go his own way, but he felt bad leaving Sarada so unhappy. “Hey,” he bent down to pick her up, “How about this, tomorrow morning I’ll bring a gift, and it’ll be so great that you won’t have time to miss your mom.”</p><p>Sarada, still pouting, looked up, “What is it?” She tried to stay strong in being upset, but curiosity was getting the better of her.</p><p>“It’s a secret,” he poked her forehead the same way she had done to him the other night. “Now, you only get the surprise if you’re good for your grandma, okay?”</p><p>“Fine,” she relented a smile, and Kakashi flashed a smile to her mother. </p><p>“Good,” he set her down, “Alright, well, I’ll see you, two ladies, tomorrow then.” Before Sakura could ask about this surprise, Kakashi was gone leaving only smoke behind. </p><p>**</p><p>It was seven, Kakashi was an hour late, not that she or Naruto were surprised. Both of them continue to show up on time to meet him, though, because maybe one day he’ll change. “Oh, there he is!” Sarada perked up as her godfather approached with a small dog following. </p><p>“Yo, sorry I’m late,” he threw one hand up, “Mornin’.” Pakkun also threw a paw up and greeted the group. </p><p>“You’re not sorry,” Sakura rolled her eyes, “Why did you summon Pakkun?”</p><p>Ignoring her question, he knelt down to Sarada, “You know how I said I had a surprise?” the girl nodded, “well, I know I’m taking your mom away for a week, but I thought maybe I could trust you with Pakkun until you get back?” </p><p>“Hey kid, you can touch my paw,” Pakkun lifted his front leg, Sarada tapped it. </p><p>She smiled big at Kakashi, “Really?”</p><p>“Really.”</p><p>Sarada sat on the ground, scratching Pakkun behind his ears, “My mother’s going to have some thoughts about this.” Sakura sighed but couldn’t deny how much joy it brought her daughter, “Wish you would have warned me.”</p><p>“I’ll smooth it over,” Naruto offered, kneeling down to pet Pakkun with his niece, “You guys should get going, though.”</p><p>“Fine,” Sakura ignored the look Kakashi gave her that read ‘see? Everything is fine’, “Sarada, give me a hug before I leave.” Sarada stood up, her mom held her close, “I love you, and I’ll miss you, sweetie,” she kissed her forehead. </p><p>“I’ll miss you to mom,” Sarada hugged her tight before moving to Kakashi, “I have to say goodbye to uncle Kashi too.”</p><p>“Of course,” she handed her over. </p><p>“Bye, uncle Kashi,” she squeezed his stomach, “I’ll take care of Pakkun for you.”</p><p>“Thank you; I appreciate that, Sarada,” he gave her a quick hug, “But we have to head out, go with Naruto?” </p><p>Naruto held Sarada’s shoulder, and the two of them saw them off, Sarada insisting that they wave until they were out of sight. Once they were though, a tension fell over both of them, neither of them willing to break it by talking until they hit their first stop for lunch, hours after they left. The other night didn’t seem intense until they were alone together again. </p><p>“So, what are you feeling for food?” Kakashi asked. It was the first words that finally came out of one of them.</p><p>“I think I need more time,” she blurted out. It was evident to Kakashi that she had been thinking about it since they left. Truthfully though, Sakura had been thinking about it the past few nights. “I’m sorry,” her voice was noticeably quiet. At first, she had a plan on dealing with Kakashi, one she was so confident of, but now everything was so wishy-washy and confusing. Her whole life, she felt like she knew what she wanted. First, it was Sasuke. Then it was to get strong, protect her friends, get married, and be a mom. Now she wanted him, but something was holding her back. </p><p>Not exactly what he wanted to hear, but he wasn’t going to fight it, not right now at least, “Well, I think we should get some udon then. It’s impossible to look attractive while slurping noodles.” That was enough to crack a smile from Sakura, which is all he cared about. </p><p>After the outburst at lunch, both expected the rest of the three-day journey to Suna would be unbearably awkward. Still, it was actually nice, it was a massive relief for everything to be settled, more or less, and they could enjoy their friendship again. They stopped at cool places on the way over, hole in the wall restaurants, local gardens, and shrines. It was like a little vacation. While technically they were both on a mission, it was nice not to worry too much about a target on their back. Camping on the way there was where it got a little awkward. Naruto offered to give them the money to stay at inns, but both thought that was overkill when the weather was fine for camping, but being alone in the woods with only each other was a little dangerous. And not the type of danger that either of them knew how to evade. But they made it through, only almost kissing once.</p><p>Finally, they made it to Suna, though. Their suffering could end as they would certainly be staying in separate rooms. “Sakura, do you need me at all while you're doing your training at the hospital?” he threw his hands behind his head as the two walked up to the Suna gate. They had made pretty good time, arriving late afternoon. </p><p>“No, unless you want to be fed poison and have my students try to cure you,” she teased. “Why?”</p><p>“Well, as fun as that sounds, I just want to know if I have to do anything while I’m here or if I can finally enjoy my retirement.” They could see a figure at the entrance. No doubt it was Kankuro.</p><p>“You’re barely forty,” she swatted his shoulder, “but yeah, do whatever you want. Just don’t make me eat dinner alone,” she looked down at the ground as she got closer, “I’ve never been away from Sarada this long.” </p><p>More than anything, he wanted to offer a huge or even a touch of comfort, but that was a dangerous route, especially in view of Kankuro, “I won’t ditch you,” was the most he could do, “now cheer up Dr. Haurno.”</p><p>“Welcome to Suna,” Kankuro bowed once they were in earshot, “I hope you had a safe journey here.” </p><p>“It was delightful,” Sakura smiled, pulling out an envelope, “Temari asked if I could drop this off. It’s just pictures of her, Shikamaru, and Shikadai with an update. But I’ll spoil it; they seem really happy.” She knew it was tough for Temari to leave home for the man she loved, and she admired her for it. Although there was some bitterness as she couldn’t even get her man to come home for her. </p><p>Kankuro took the letter and quickly opened it, pulling out the pictures, “The little guy is getting big! Well,” he put the pictures back in, “Let’s get you two set up.”</p><p>On the way to the Kazekage tower, Kankuro pointed out places for them to eat and enjoy some nightlife if they wished. While Suna’s scenery wasn’t as vibrant as the trees and mountains around Konoha, they made up for it with bright colors and art in the village. Sometimes she forgot it was a secret ninja village. Finally, they made it to the guest quarters, “Alright, you guys are on this floor.” </p><p>Kakashi and Sakura looked at each other worried, did Hinata tell Naruto? Was this is a weird way of giving his approval, having them share a room? “Uh, excuse me, Kankuro,” Kakashi interrupted, “Are we not in separate rooms?”</p><p>“Oh, you are, sorry if I wasn’t clear. Sakura’s room has the best view. We wanted her to have it since she would be teaching. However, there’s a door connecting it to the room next door. We figured if Kakashi was your escort, he would want to stay nearby. Is that okay?” Kankuro had picked up on the panic in both of them. Between Gaara and Temari, he had gotten good at reading people’s emotions. If he didn’t, Temari probably would have killed him by now, and Gaara would have actually killed him. There was something weird happening, but it was hardly his business what two adults from another village did. </p><p>“Yeah,” Sakura relaxed her shoulders. A door between their rooms wasn’t ideal, but at least they wouldn’t be sharing. “And thank you for the nice room. You guys are excellent hosts.”</p><p>“We try,” he chuckled, unlocking Kakashi’s door, then moving to Sakura’s, “I’ll let you guys get adjusted. We’ll have food brought up to you guys tonight. Gaara is unfortunately tied up in some really important meetings today, but he would like to have dinner with you two before you leave.”</p><p>“Tell him not to sweat it. I know when I was Hokage, I would rather get off early than entertain anyone.”</p><p>Kankuro chuckled, “Yeah, well, you didn’t like being a Kage like Gaara and Naruto do. But I’ll pass on the message. I’ll leave you two to settle in. I’m sure you’ll want to rest before classes start tomorrow.” With that, he threw up a wave and walked back down the hall.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all for reading! The next chapter was my favorite to write so stay tuned</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Sunsets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kakashi threw his bag into his room then closed the door, “Alright, let’s see it,” walking towards hers, “I heard you have the best view in Suna.”</p><p>“Really?” Sakura glared. </p><p>“Really. Can’t I appreciate a good view without it being a ploy to get you naked?” he felt his face get closer to hers as he teased. He was entitled to a little fun. But Sakura broke his gaze by going into her room, he followed. “Well,” he looked out the giant window, “it’s a view.”</p><p>Sakura set her stuff down, more carefully than Kakashi did his, “Yeah…” It wasn’t a bad view, but it was a bit of an exaggeration, to say best. There was just a lot of sky and some desert at the bottom. “It’s certainly blue.”</p><p>“Certainly.”</p><p>“Well, now I have to kick you out. I need to shower and prepare for class,” she pushed him to the door between their rooms, both of them silently noting it didn’t have a lock on it. </p><p>Kakashi turned, holding her wrists, “I’m leaving, and I’m going to take a nap, but dinner in my room or yours?”</p><p>“Mine. Apparently, I have a pretty great view,” her eyes trailed to the window, “but really, leave, I have work to do.” He let her go before heading to his room, falling asleep almost instantly. A bed always felt nice after nights in the woods. And for once, maybe Sakura wouldn’t completely invade his dreams. “Kakashi,” it was her voice. He couldn’t escape. “Kakashi,” her voice was soft and velvety like a song, “Kakashi,” this time, it was a little harsher, “wake up.” </p><p>His eyes shot open, and he sat straight up, “What’s up,” he looked around, “Sakura?”</p><p>“Come on,” she grabbed his arm, yanking him out of bed. Sometimes he forgot how strong she was. Kakashi followed, almost tripping at first but found his footing, following her through the door that connected their rooms. </p><p>Before he could wake up enough to figure out what she wanted, the sight in front of him had him completely and entirely entranced. “Woah,” a jolt went through his body, fully waking him up. The view really was the best in Suna. He must have been asleep for a few hours because it was sunset, but sunset in the Konoha had nothing on this. The sky was like a painting. Blues, purples, reds, oranges, and yellows all swirled together. He had never noticed how beautiful the sky could get all the times he had been in this country. </p><p>“Yeah,” Sakura was still holding his hand, but she didn’t let go. In fact, she held it tighter, leaning her head against his arm. </p><p>“Sakura…” his eyes hadn’t left the sky, but he felt he should say something, even though he really didn’t want to. </p><p>“I know it’s just so beautiful.”</p><p>Every ounce of him wanted to tell her, ‘not as beautiful as you,’ but he bit his tongue. “It is,” he settled, “thanks for waking me up.” He felt like a fucking pervert. There was this gorgeous view in front of him, one he could only see like this because of how high up this room was and how big the glass was. But all he could think about was throwing Sakura on the bed and tearing off her clothes.</p><p>Sakura was not fairing well either. She knew it was a cheap trick to hold his hand like this. Only three days ago, she had made it clear that they couldn’t do anything, but this was probably the most romantic setting she had ever been in. It was hard not to feel something. “Can I confess something?”</p><p>“Yeah,” they both continued to stare forward. </p><p>“I don’t know why I said I couldn’t be with you. I know there are plenty of reasons why I shouldn’t, but there isn’t a single one that’s compelling to me. I think I just said it because I was scared,” she squeezed his hand tighter. </p><p>“Of what?”</p><p>“A lot of things. Me chasing you out of Sarada’s life, my heart being broken, me breaking yours. Not to mention if we were actually together, people would find out. I’m not ashamed to be with you, but…” she wasn’t exactly sure how to word it. </p><p>Kakashi scoffed, “Yeah, telling Naruto sure wouldn’t be pleasant. But if you’re so scared to be with me, you probably shouldn’t be with me.”</p><p>“That’s not what I mean,” she protested as she began to see more red in the sky. </p><p>“It’s exactly what you mean. You just said so yourself,” to him though; the sky was bluer. “I’m not upset, Sakura, I’m just sad honestly. All I want is to be with you, but you have to want me and all the obstacles I’m going to bring along. But I get it. All I’m risking is myself, but you have Sarada to think about, and I respect that you have a more difficult decision, which is why I’m okay with whatever you decide. And I hope you know that even if things ended horribly between us, I would still always be there for Sarada. She’s the closest thing I’ll ever have to a daughter.”</p><p>Sakura took a moment to admire the sky. She liked hearing that from him. “I want to kiss you right now.”</p><p>“Oh,” that wasn’t the response he was expecting, “may I ask why?”</p><p>“Because the sky is beautiful, were alone in a foreign country, I think you’re handsome, and I like you,” At first, staring out to the sky during this conversation was to look at the view, but now both of them knew the second they looked at each other, there would be no going back. </p><p>It was like a game of shogi. Kakashi sucked at shogi. “Sakura, I think you are single-handedly the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met, but it’s a terrible idea for us to kiss because both of us know it won’t end there, and you made things very clear.” So badly did he wish he had the strength to let go of her hand, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it, “But I also want to kiss you right now.”</p><p>“Huh,” both stayed silent, watching the sunset get darker and darker. “Maybe Suna doesn’t count.”</p><p>Kakashi chuckled, “I’m not a booty call, Haruno. I’m too good at making you finish for that. No, I think I’ll make you work for me a little, take some time, sort out your feelings and priorities, and we’ll go from there.”</p><p>“Can I tell you what I do know?”</p><p>“Sun’s going to set completely in about ten minutes. You have that long.”</p><p>“I know you’re important to me, I know that you make me feel things…” she trailed off.</p><p>“Things, huh?” he was almost tempted to look over at her. </p><p>“Things,” she reinforced, “and if I lived in a perfect world, I’d come home to you every day.”</p><p>It was a start, “If I may, what’s stopping you from having this perfect world? I’ll move in the day we get back if that’s what you want. I’m not attached to my apartment. Ever since retiring, I don’t do much so I could pick up Sarada after school, have dinner on the table by the time you get home. And after she goes to bed, I can make you cum as many times as you want,” his voice got lower and gruff in the last part. </p><p>There was no denying that it was a good offer, a great one even. What was stopping her? “I can’t have another father figure ripped out of Sarada’s life.”</p><p>“You know I would burn down the village before not being in that girl’s life. I don’t care if you despise me. I’d weasel my way in. You know that, and look, I don’t have to move in, we can take things slow, especially until Sarada’s older, but I don’t think that’s your hang-up about us,” the purples and blues started to dominate, a sliver of black peeking through. “Sakura, you don’t have to figure out everything right here and now. You can think as long as you need to.”</p><p>“I don’t deserve you,” she blurted out, “you deserve someone better than me.”</p><p>Kakashi finally turned to look at her. He noticed tears swelling in the corner of her eyes. “Sakura…” with his free hand, he held the other side of her face, “what on earth are you talking about?”</p><p>“I have a kid, my ex-husband still has me all confused and messed up, I work all the time and now,” tears were falling, “now you’re willing to wait for me to figure my life out, and I don’t know how long that’s going to take. You deserve someone without any baggage and who can devote all their time to you because you’re the greatest man I’ve ever met.”</p><p>The hand on her face moved to the back of her head as he pulled her into his chest. He had taken off the vest before his nap, so he was just wearing his long sleeve. He could already feel her tears soaking through. “Sakura, I found my father when he killed himself. I saw my best friend die after giving me his eye and accidentally killed my other best friend. My sensei and his wife, who I was supposed to protect, died. Oh, and let's not forget I found out later that that friend was alive and hated me. Also, I’ve literally died and come back to life,” he was starting to get winded. “I think I’d actually prefer someone with baggage.” He gave a nervous laugh, holding her tighter. “I’m not dumb either. When I say I want to be with you, I don’t just mean you. I mean your life, your family. That’s why it’s okay. You take all the time you need to figure things out. I’ll be here until you tell me to go.”</p><p>“But,” she lifted her head. </p><p>“But nothing. Sakura, I love you, that’s why I’ll wait, it’s why there’s no one else in this world for me. I don’t mean to pressure you-” Before he could finish, he felt his mask being pulled down, and her lips press his as her tears roll onto his cheeks. </p><p>“I love you too,” their lips still brushed up against each other. They stayed like this, close enough to kiss but just afraid enough to stop themselves until the dark took the desert below them. “What now?”</p><p>Kakashi wasn’t sure, but they heard the door knock. “Dinner, probably,” he let go of her and pulled his mask up. Quickly she wiped away her tears and collected herself. </p><p>It was Kankuro carrying two plates with his chakra strings. Sakura in the back of the room. Obviously, she had been crying. Then there was Kakashi, somewhat disheveled, all of his ninja gear taken off. Kankuro wasn’t sure if there was ever a time he didn’t see Kakashi wearing his flak vest. “Am I interrupting?” </p><p>“No,” Kakashi pushed his hair back, just to have it fall again. “Is that our food? A bit below your station for you to bring it to us, isn’t it?” He desperately tried to change the topic.</p><p>“Usually, but I wanted to see how you guys were doing personally. And I mean I wouldn’t be here today if it wasn’t for Sakura, guess I still feel a bit of a life debt,” he handed them their plates. </p><p>Sakura looked at it; Suna had this garlic flatbread that she loved and noticed there was more of it on her plate than Kakashi’s, “Kankuro, that was over a decade ago. I think you’ve made up the life debt by now.”</p><p>He shrugged, “I think I’ll owe you the rest of my life if I’m honest. But hey, Temari told me how much you liked the bread here, so it has some perks.” He grinned, “Were you able to see the sunset?”</p><p>“Yeah, I made Kakashi come in and see it too,” she spoke a little too quickly, trying to establish why he would be in her room at this hour. </p><p>“Good,” Kankuro wondered if Naruto knew there was something between these two. “You know it’s funny, watching a Suna sunset with someone is supposed to be good luck for couples. Temari made Shikamaru come here to watch it after they got together.” Sakura was already digging into her food while Kakashi’s eyes narrowed, “Well, I have some things I have to do, but you two have fun.”</p><p>Kankuro shut the door, but Kakashi caught the knowing grin on his face, “fuck,” he whispered. </p><p>“What’s up?” Sakura asked a piece of bread already in her mouth.</p><p>It was a cute sight. He took the bread off his plate and put it on to hers. “Nothing, and I don’t want it. I just want the meat.”</p><p>“Such a guy,” she shook her head. They sat down at the small table in her room. He had promised not to ditch her during dinner, after all. It happened. The talk they had been avoiding for years now finally happened, but now they were going to have to talk about that talk while staying in essentially the same room the next week. She forgot how exhausting being in love was.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm so sorry I tortured you guys and Kakashi for so long! But it happened! Don't worry though, there's still plenty of drama and life these two have to get through that I have planned :) So if you don't know I have another story called Blood in the Water. It's like the worst-case scenario Sakura and Kakashi where I feel like this is the best version. And no I didn't realize until like earlier today that they both have blood in the title. IDK maybe I'm just edgy lol. But yeah it's a lot grittier but also A LOT sexier ;) Let me know what you think of this chapter! It's super motivating to write when you guys leave supportive comments so I appreciate it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. After School Special</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nothing else happened that night, not even another ‘I love you.’ After dinner, they went to bed, only exchanging a glance. The next morning Sakura was up early to teach, it went well, and it was pretty fun. She almost forgot about how intense last night got. But the day came to an end, and she was left in the empty classroom debating if she should bail on Kakashi for dinner. But then she’d just be left alone and sulk about how much she missed Sarada. Besides, she couldn’t avoid him forever. </p><p>“Yo,” Kakashi slipped in through one of the windows, “How was class sensei?” he teased. </p><p>Sakura rolled her eyes. He always had a weird sense of boundaries, “it was good. Maybe you should sit in during a class. Never a bad idea to brush up on first aid.”</p><p>“I’m good. I gave up being a student years ago. My only teacher now is life,” he flashed her a smile. </p><p>“You are really something, Hatake,” she picked up the rest of her stuff, “are you here for dinner?”</p><p>“Yeah,” he grabbed the bag she was about to pick up and slung it on his back, “But we need to talk. I sat down to read Make Out Paradise, and I couldn’t do it because I just kept thinking about how you told me you loved me then kissed me last night, and I don’t have a distraction. It’s putting a damper on my vacation, Sakura.” </p><p>Well, he wasn’t wrong, it’s all she could think about this morning, and at lunch break, they did need to talk about it. However, she did resent that his motivation was so he could read erotic in peace. “I need to shower before I eat anything. I’ve been up to my neck in poison all day but after that, let's get dinner and talk, okay?” </p><p>Kakashi groaned, “You’re killing me Sakura, I’ve been bored all day, and now I have to wait again?”</p><p>“You are a grown man in his forties, relax.” He was incredibly bratty today. Sarada was better behaved than this.</p><p>**</p><p>They had picked a curry place. The seating was intimate, which Sakura preferred for what they were about to talk about. They wouldn’t risk seeing someone they know here, but still, she was a shinobi. It was drilled in her to be paranoid. After they ordered and the waiter walked away, they waited for the other one to make a move, “You were the one who wanted to talk.” Sakura crossed her arms and leaned back. </p><p>Kakashi leaned forward in response, resting his chin on his palm, “someone’s cranky. And I don’t want to talk about it. I just want to read my damn book.”</p><p>Sakura sighed, he was pissed for no reason, and Kakashi was acting like a child. Hard to believe they were a former Hokage and Medical Director, “I’m sorry. I know last night was intense. But I meant everything I said.”</p><p>“I did too,” he pulled down his mask, “I love you, Sakura. I have for a while.”</p><p>“I know,” she said calmly, “I have too. I just didn’t want to admit it. We’ve been so close for years, especially since Sarada was born. I think I tried to convince myself it was just family love or something like that, but I also wanted to rip your clothes off,” she laughed nervously, “It was confusing, to say the least.”</p><p>“When did you know?”</p><p>“I think it was the night we first kissed. It was hard to deny my feelings after that. What about you?” Part of her didn’t want to know. </p><p>He bit his bottom lip. “I think it was after you and Sarada stopped living with me. But sometimes I think it was before.” He felt so guilty saying it out loud, but if everything wasn’t out on the table, there’s no way their relationship would succeed.</p><p>“Before? Before like…” her voice trailed off, and she touched the green necklace she wore every day since it was given to her. </p><p>“Yeah,” he closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, trying to pull himself together, “Not really proud of that one. But I hated watching you get married. I couldn’t place why. At first, I thought it was because it made me feel old, but I was happy at Naruto’s, so I convinced myself it was because part of me didn’t completely trust Sasuke yet, but that wasn’t it either.” </p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me?”</p><p>He raised his brow, shocked that she couldn’t see why he couldn’t, but he did drop a bombshell on her. “Sakura, your wedding was beautiful. I know I’m your former sensei and Hokage, and you’re leaving tomorrow with your husband for god knows how long, but let me be an asshole and tell you I love you.”</p><p>Sakura’s shock turned to a glare, “Don’t be a jerk.”</p><p>“Sorry. But I don’t think I could have even articulated an ‘I love you’ back then. That’s why I didn’t say anything. You wouldn’t have wanted that, not then.” He extended his hand out on the table, which she took. “But yeah, we love each other. What do we do now?” </p><p>Before Sakura could answer, their food came. Funny how twice now, a big revelation about their relationship came when their food did. Once the waiter had again walked away, Sakura started, “I want to be with you. You make me happy, but I just don’t know if I’m ready to deal with telling anyone. Also…” </p><p>She looked worried, “Sakura, we’ve come this far. What is it?”</p><p>“What would I tell Sasuke?” </p><p>Honestly, that question hadn’t crossed Kakashi’s mind; it should have, though. Sakura wasn’t the only one who would owe him an explanation. “Yeah, good point. But look, there’s not much to tell him right now. We slept together once over a year ago and kissed last night.”</p><p>“And said I love you,” she added quietly. </p><p>“Yeah,” he sighed, “But all I’m saying is let’s worry about us, and then we can worry about him. Actually, let’s worry about us before we talk about anyone else, even Sarada. If we’re going to be together, we can talk about her, but if not, I’ll be by for dinner on Saturday, and everything will go back to the way it was,” his voice sounded sad.</p><p>Sakura dropped her head on the table in front of her food, “I’m sorry, I feel so flighty about everything, and I don’t know why.”</p><p>“Well, you had an emotionally devastating marriage and divorce, you have a kid to think about, and let’s not pretend there are no complexities to our relationship. A lot is going on, more so for you than me, if I had to guess why I’d say it’s that, but correct me if I’m wrong.” Kakashi hadn’t skipped a beat finishing his statement with a drink. </p><p>Sakura looked up, “since when did you get so insightful.”</p><p>He shrugged, “When I turned forty, I think.”</p><p>“We still have five more days in Suna, then a three-day journey back, right?” She asked, ignoring his last comment. He nodded, “Maybe we try it here?”</p><p>Kakashi shook his head, “We can’t try a relationship while we’re essentially on vacation, Sakura. It’s a recipe for disaster, and honestly, if you decided by the end of it that you didn’t want to continue. It’d break my heart.”</p><p>A broken-hearted Kakashi, it wasn’t something she could even imagine. He was always such a strong figure in her mind, infallible and unbreakable. Did she really have that much power? “Oh, I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Don’t be, you suggested something, and I said I couldn’t do it,” he continued cooly, “that’s what this whole talk is supposed to be. I’m just saying we can take things slow. That's fine with me, we can tell people on our own time, but if you want me, you get all of me, understand?”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Okay?” </p><p>“Kakashi Hatake, I want all of you,” The whole time, Kakashi had been calm and collected, trying to be the rock in the exchange, but at her words, he found himself coughing, choking a bit on his drink. “You okay?”</p><p>He took a second for a few more coughs, “What just happened?”</p><p>“I don’t know the right label, but I want to be with you,” she wasn’t sure where the surge of confidence came from, but what she did know is that he said ‘if you want me, you get all of me’ all she could think was yes. </p><p>“Sakura, you don’t have to decide that now, you’ve only been divorced for like a year, don’t you want to be single a little longer?” He wanted so badly to reciprocate, but he couldn’t live with himself if he repeated the mistake of their night together last year. </p><p>She slammed her palm on the table, “You keep saying that but let’s be honest, I’ve been divorced the past five years. I’ve found happiness with my friends, my daughter, my work. I went on shitty dates, and all that time, I tried to convince myself being with you was a terrible idea. But I can’t. You’ve been by my side since I came back to Konoha, you love my daughter almost as much as me, and I want all of you, like you said.” Kakashi watched the outburst, unsure how to respond. “Look,” she calmed down, “I’m still worried about telling everyone, especially Naruto and Sasuke, and I still have my anxieties about Sarada and us, but I don’t want to live like this anymore. Without you.” Sakura felt exhausted. After years she felt like she had finally articulated her feelings, and she was satisfied with it. Now she just had to wait for Kakashi’s response. </p><p>There was a lot of information in the pink-haired shinobi’s declaration. He was trying to process each line, “Shit.” He stared at her, intently, “Okay, well. You seem like you know what you want, and so do I. Are we doing this?”</p><p>“If you’ll have me,” Kakashi stood up and leaned over the table, pulling down his mask and kissed her.</p><p>“Yeah,” he was only an inch from her face, “I think I’ll keep you around. But does this mean I get you in my bed tonight?” </p><p>All this talk about feelings was so exhausting she almost forgot about this part, “Hmm,” she leaned in and kissed him again, “Let’s play a game first.”</p><p>Kakashi sat back down, “You don’t think you’ve made me work enough?” Sakura shook her head, trying to hide her smirk. He shook his head, “Okay, what game are you thinking?” </p><p>“Two lies and a truth, of course. I learned a lot about you that night. I’m going to order a bottle of sake, and you think of something,” she stood up and walked to the bar. </p><p>This girl was too much, but he loved it. Who else could get him to play drinking games at his age? She came back with the bottle and two small glasses, “Alright pour, I got one. Anko knows we slept together, Kurenai knows we slept together, Guy knows we slept together.”</p><p>“Guy. Easy. Drink,” she instructed. Kakashi took the drink, it was a softball one, but it was the first round. “Okay, in the past year, I’ve gone out on a date with either Kiba, Genma, or Shino.”</p><p>“Okay, well, I know it’s not Genma. He’s kind of a dick and would probably not let me hear the end of it if he went on a date with my former student. Shino’s a good guy but weird and awkward, so Kiba?” He watched as her eyes narrowed while she took a shot, “Really?”</p><p>“Yeah, it was super awkward, and we agreed that our love affair started and ended there,” she laughed, “But still not the worst date I’ve had the past year.”</p><p>Kakashi took her hand, intertwining his fingers in hers, “How’s this one going?” Silently Sakura stood up and grabbed the bottle before heading in the direction of where they were staying. “Sakura?” he asked, confused about what was happening. Was this ‘not a date’ that bad? But at the call of her name, she looked behind her, the glint in her eye unmistakeable. “Oh!” He stood up quickly to catch up. “So going well then?” He leaned in next to her, his voice dropping low. </p><p>“It’s about to get better,'' she teased, her fingers slipping into the waistband of his pants. There was still more to talk about, more to figure out, but it couldn’t happen all in one night. For today they had put in enough work, both of them now happily going to collect their reward. </p><p>She had been fantasizing about this night for months. The first thing she did was get his shirt off running her hands up and down it, feeling every muscle and scar. Sakura loved scars on her partner. Ninjas, even medical ones with kids, had a fixation on them. They were badges of honor, after all. “You having fun?” he lifted her head up while undoing the clasp on her shirt. </p><p>“Are you?” She tried to match his confidence but was, unfortunately, falling short. The first time she slept together, it was great, really great, but Sakura still wasn’t experienced with sex, good sex at least. </p><p>“Come here,” he grabbed her hand and walked her to the middle of the window. Both of them facing it, she could see their reflection in the glass. “Now,” he started to slip off her shirt and undo her pants. “Sakura,” she felt his lips press against her shoulder, “You are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen in my life,” her pants dropped to the ground. In the window, she could see one of his hands slip into her panties and the other slip into her bra. “Now tell me, does it look like I’m having fun?”</p><p>Her cheeks felt hot and flushed. No one could see them, but it felt so wrong to do it in front of a window. But it was exciting, and the way his hands felt against her was intoxicating, “Yes,” she squealed as she became more sensitive. </p><p>“Good,” he turned her around and kissed her, “I’m going to make you so late tomorrow.” He gave a devilish smirk before pulling her onto the bed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ug I love them. Hope y'all liked this one!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Carefully and Delicately</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It'll be awhile before my next chapter with finals coming and the holidays but I wrote a one-shot called "Kakasaku but make it medieval" if you want to get a knight and princess au fix. Anyways, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rest of the week was a dream for both of them. Kakashi would lounge around and read, work out a little. No one wanted anything for him or tried to bother him. Retirement was good. Then in the evenings, he’d pick up his girl for dinner, drinks, and really, really good sex. They never did get to have dinner with Gaara though, he had too many things come up, but while it would have been nice to see him, they were also very content to continue living in their little bubble. But as all good things must, it had to come to an end. </p><p>“I’m excited to see Sarada again, but I’ll miss this view,” her head in Kakashi’s lap. The sky just got prettier and prettier every night they saw it. Sakura thought she might get tired of watching it, but it never happened. </p><p>“Yeah,” he brushed her hair with his fingers, “But I have a pretty good view back in Konoha.”</p><p>Sakura rolled her eyes, “You’re such a softie, you know that?” She sat up, “So what should we do when we get back? About us, I mean.”</p><p>“You’re the one with the kid. You tell me. First, I’m good with anything as long as I have you,” If Obito could see him now. </p><p>Honestly, this week she hadn’t given it too much thought. It was hard, but this week had been easy, and she didn’t want to spoil it, but their fantasy was cracking the closer they got to going home. If Sarada were here with them, it would have been the perfect week. “Well, I don’t think you should move in as great as that little scenario you gave me was. And I don’t think I’m ready to explain things to other people right now. Can we just keep it our little secret right now? Just for a bit?”</p><p>He was a little disappointed, but he understood. Her situation was a lot more complicated; she had a prestigious position, a kid to worry about, and eventually, she would have to deal with Sasuke. Meanwhile, he was retired and had no family, and nothing could sully his reputation more than the moon blowing up on his watch. “Yeah, we can. But from Sarada too? She’s getting older. It’ll be harder to hide.”</p><p>She sighed, “I know. I’m not sure how to approach that. Any ideas?”</p><p>“Well, her best friend is a bit of a gossip, but maybe we test the waters a little bit then tell her? I think she should be the first person we tell, though. She’s the only one whose opinion I care about.” The only thing that would ever keep him away from Sakura is that little girl. </p><p>“I agree.” She groaned, “I don’t want to tell Naruto. Tell me he won’t be mad.” Kakashi was silent. “Yeah, that’s what I thought.”</p><p>Kakashi only cared about what Sarada thought, but he wasn’t looking forward to dealing with Naruto’s reaction. Luckily Hinata seemed to be on their side. “Let’s deal with one thing at a time. First, let’s get home, deal with Sarada, and then we’ll deal with Naruto.”</p><p>“And Sasuke?” The elephant in the room. </p><p>“One thing at a time,” there were several times in his life that he regretted showing Sasuke the Chidori. Now more than ever.  </p><p>~~</p><p>While sometimes Sakura missed putting her life on the line for missions, the adrenaline it gave her. One good thing about being medical director was she got to stay in inns when she traveled instead of camping, which was nice when she was single but even nicer now that she had a warm hard body to sleep next to. But the last night, they camped just for old time's sake. </p><p>“So everything went smoothly?” Naruto asked. </p><p>“Yep,” Sakura handed him a file detailing how the classes went, “Didn’t even need the old man,” she teased, pointing at Kakashi. </p><p>Naruto chuckled while Kakashi rolled his eyes, “I figured you wouldn’t, but it made me feel better, so thank you for indulging me. Kakashi Sensei, I hope you at least had a nice time in Suna. I heard they have really amazing sunsets.”</p><p>The two of them tried hard to keep a straight face, “Yeah, it was nice. Good food, nice views, beautiful women, what’s not to love?”</p><p>Sakura’s face went red, shocked he would say something like that to Naruto of all people, “Are you okay, Sakura?”</p><p>“Yeah,” she tried to collect herself while Kakashi silently enjoyed the show, “Just a bit tired.” Sakura had worked on the report on their way home to give it to Naruto and be done with it. She hadn’t even seen Sarada yet. </p><p>“Well, Hinata checked on Sarada a few times. She missed both of you but leaving Pakkun was a good idea. He cheered her up. But I’m not sure she’ll let you take a nap,” he smiled.</p><p>Strange enough, the most attractive thing about Kakashi was how he treated Sarada. She was glad she had something to comfort her while they were away. “I’m happy to hear. We should probably go check on her,” she paused, “I mean Kakashi has to come, to get Pakkun,” she started to panic.</p><p>“Are you sure you’re okay?” Naruto craned his neck.</p><p>Kakashi stepped in to save his partner, “You know she was a little out of it on the trip back, but she’s been around poison fumes for a week. We’ll get Sarada, and I’ll make sure she gets some rest. </p><p>“Feel better, Sakura!” he waved as the two left. </p><p>As soon as they were outside and out of earshot, Sakura sighed in relief, “Thank you.”</p><p>“Anytime,” he smirked, “Let’s go. Your daughter misses you.”</p><p>~~</p><p>They had returned on a Saturday night, and Sarada missed both of them, so of course, they had to have dinner. In eight years, they had only missed a handful of Saturday night dinners. It was quite impressive. But this was the first one where they were together, like, together together. “Pakkun told me that you were a crybaby when you were my age,” she looked at her mother, “Is that true?”</p><p>Kakashi just about choked on his food from laughter, “She was older,” he said between laughs. </p><p>“Shut it,” she pointed, “I was very passionate.”</p><p>“He also said you were boy obsessed. What does that mean?” Sarada took after her father in many regards, especially when it came to emotions. She was much more reserved than her mother. </p><p>Kakashi tried to laughs, Sakura was pissed, but he couldn’t help that a few slipped out. “That dog of yours is dead,” she glared, “It means….”</p><p>“It means your mom really wanted boys to notice her and call her pretty when she was a kid,” all hopes of getting laid tonight were already dead because of Pakkun, so he went for broke. “Her and your aunt Ino were. It got in the way of training her sometimes.” She was ready to pound him into the ground. </p><p>“Eww,” Sarada’s face went sour, “Boys are gross.”</p><p>Both of them laughed, “That’s right, sweetheart they are.” Part of Sakura was glad she was more like Sasuke in moments like this. </p><p>“Do you still want boys to call you pretty?” </p><p>Sakura thought for a moment, “No, not really,” she glanced at Kakashi. </p><p>“She is pretty, though,” Kakashi added, “but she’s also smart and funny and really nice, which are more important,” he looked at Sarada, “remember that, okay?”</p><p>“Am I pretty?” </p><p>“Of course! But like your mom, you’re also smart, funny, and really nice. You two are lucky; I’m just pretty,” Sarada laughed at that. Sakura sat watching the two as they joked and quipped with each other. This was her family, and she loved them.</p><p>~~</p><p>“Well, it’s officially been three months,” Sakura came up from behind while Kakashi sat on the couch. Sarada was at a sleepover at Cho Cho’s, so the two had the night to themselves. They had managed to keep their relationship a secret for this long, “Sick of me yet?”</p><p>“Not yet,” he looked up, almost falling over from shock, that red dress. The one she wore nearly a decade ago that made him act like a dumb teenager, “What’s this for?” He stood up and slid his hands down her curves. Her curves were more pronounced than when she was nineteen; she filled out this dress better than he thought possible. </p><p>Her hands wrapped around his neck, “Just wanted to surprise you.”</p><p>Kakashi stepped on the couch and jumped to the other side sweeping her off her feet. “Congratulations, you surprised me,” he kissed her, “that’s not easy to do, you know.” He carried her into the bedroom and set her down, “turn around for me?”</p><p>She knew where this was going, so she twirled, “So say I was single that night,” getting closer to him, “what would you have done?”</p><p>Ducking low, Kakashi grabbed Sakura’s legs and threw her over his shoulder. She squealed as he did so, “This.” </p><p>He carried her to the bedroom, taking a second to admire her one he let her down onto the bed, “God, you’re beautiful,” he started to push his hand up her thigh, riding her dress up. “You know,” as his hand traveled further, he realized she wasn’t wearing anything underneath, “what you’re doing here is very dangerous,” he lowered himself down, pulling her legs apart. </p><p>“Why is that?” But instead of answering, he placed his tongue against her clit, teasing her at first, “Kakashi!” she laughed, grabbing his hair, but he just held her wrist and moved her off him. </p><p>“Sakura,” he hummed, “Just let me take care of you.”</p><p>She had been a bit resistant to oral. It seemed so much more intimate than sex, but Kakashi had been teasing this for a while now. It felt so good; he was so good. The first time they had sex, Kakashi had made good on his promise to show her how good orgasming during sex could be. Since then, he took almost a little too much pleasure in making sure each one was better than the last. “Oh my god,” she ran her fingers through her hair, “I’m almost there,” she felt his fingers dig into her, his tongue moving faster. It felt like she had melted into the bed when he was finished with her. </p><p>Using the heel of his palm, he wiped his chin, “How was that?”</p><p>“Amazing,” she slowly sat up, “How did you get so good at that?”</p><p>“Practice,” he pecked her cheek, “So what do you want to do now?” He crawled on top of her, forcing her to lie down again, “Because,” he moved down to her neck, “nothing makes me hornier,” going down further, “than getting you off.”</p><p>It was only fair that she return the favor. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and used her legs to flip Kakashi on his back, landing on top of him. “My turn to take care of you,” she unbuckled his pants and lowered herself on to him, “You’ve been spoiling me too much,” she pulled off his shirt.</p><p>“No such thing,” he cocked his head back and just enjoyed how she felt around.</p><p>~~</p><p>It wasn’t too often that they had nights like this, neither of them having to be somewhere to be early in the morning, Sarada gone, and no interruptions. “Morning’ beautiful,” Sakura finally woke up on Kakashi’s chest. Usually, she had to be up by 6 am to get to the hospital, so on her mornings off, she did her best to catch up on sleep. </p><p>“Mornin-” Sakura jerked up and ran to the bathroom, dropping to her knees and threw up. </p><p>“You okay?” Kakashi followed after her. </p><p>The topic of birth control had come up before, but Sakura assured Kakashi that as a medical ninja, she could regulate her body’s processes, but she fucked up. Quickly she placed her hand over her stomach and used her chakra. It was exactly what she suspected, “Don’t be mad, but I’m pregnant.”</p><p>“You’re what?” He dropped down next to her, “how?”</p><p>An excellent question; Sakura wasn’t sure how she missed this one, “I don’t know, but…”</p><p>“It’s early. Really early, just a few cells. I can terminate it if that’s what you want,” she felt her heartbeat get faster. Based on how far along she was, it must have happened a few weeks ago. Also, a few weeks ago, she had the flu. Maybe that threw her out of wack. Either way, though, this wasn’t good. But she wasn’t sure why. </p><p>Well, this wasn’t how he expected the morning to go. “Woah Woah Woah,” he took a moment to collect himself, “okay before we do anything rash can I get some coffee or something?”</p><p>“I’m sorry…” She felt like she was apologizing for a lot of things. For getting them in this situation in the first place, for forcing that option on him so suddenly, for possibly ruining his life. Her head was spinning. </p><p>And Kakashi could tell, she looked like she had seen a ghost. “Sakura,” he sat down beside her, “You have nothing to apologize for. Let me make you some tea and breakfast, and let’s talk about this, okay?” He helped her up. Took him forty years for a pregnancy scare, not bad, honestly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm just going to leave y'all on this little cliffhanger ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Real Parent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For someone who was already someone’s biological mother, Sakura was way more freaked out than Kakashi. Part of the reason he was so calm was that two people freaking out wasn’t going to do them any good. She was also the one who just threw up and was going to have to carry this kid for nine months or be the one who would have to terminate it if that’s what they decided on. She could freak out first. </p><p>“Do you want a kid?” Sakura asked. She had always assumed he didn’t, ever since she was a kid herself, but it’s not like she had ever asked before. </p><p>“I have one. Sarada,” he said simply. </p><p>“I mean a kid whose your own. Your kid,” it was sweet that that’s how he viewed Sarada, but she needed real answers. </p><p>“Yeah, Sarada,” he flashed a small reassuring smile. Sakura just pouted, “I don’t know, I’ve never given it much thought, if I’m honest. Do you want another kid?”</p><p>Before she could respond, she got up and went to the bathroom again, throwing up her breakfast. “Damn it,” she walked out, “I forgot how bad my morning sickness was,” she groaned. “I don’t know Kakashi, maybe? But we just started seeing each other. Are we in any position to have a kid?”</p><p>“Well, we’ve kind of been seeing each other since Sarada was born, if you think about it. You have an amazing career. I’m retired, and you definitely raised her more, but we did a pretty good job with Sarada. I don’t think it’s a question of if we’re ready or if we can be parents. I think it’s a question of if this is what we want.”</p><p>He was right, on all accounts, “Are you entertaining the idea? Like at all? Honestly.” She wasn’t sure what answer she was hoping for. </p><p>“Yeah, I mean, of course, I am. Aren’t you?” </p><p>She took another sip of her tea. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to throw up from her morning sickness or from how nervous this conversation made her. “Yeah, I am. Okay,” she looked up, “Say we go through with the pregnancy. What do you imagine?”</p><p>Good question, he thought. “I imagine you being pregnant again, crushing my hand during the delivery, and being as happy as I was the first time I held Sarada. What about you?”</p><p>“I imagine how crappy being pregnant is but how the day Sarada was born was the happiest day of my life,” she smiled at him, “I imagine holding him for the first time-”</p><p>Kakashi cut her off, “him?” His eyes widened. While he didn’t know much about medical ninjutsu, he did know Sakura knew Sarada’s gender before she was born, and Sakura had already used her chakra on them. “Is it?”</p><p>She hadn’t meant to reveal that quite yet, but the look on his face was worth it. She smiled, “Yeah, it’s a little boy.”</p><p>“Really?” he took his mask off, “Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yeah,” she started laughing, “I’m sure. Does that change anything for you?”</p><p>It shouldn’t. Knowing the gender doesn’t really change any logistics, but it made the whole thing a lot more real. “I mean,” he walked over and cautiously touch his hand to her stomach, “no but… a boy, huh?”</p><p>“Yeah,” she placed her hand on his. “We don’t have to make a decision right now, or even today, but we should talk about this some more.”</p><p>Images of his dad carrying him home from school and teaching him how to throw shurikens came to mind. He didn’t get to be there in all the ways he wanted to for Sarada, he thought he had to maintain certain boundaries, but it always weighed on him that he could have done more. “Yeah, you’re right,” he kept looking down at their hands, “But I want you to know that ultimately it’s your choice.”</p><p>“Kakashi, it’s both of our choice,” she tried to reassure him. </p><p>But Kakashi shook his head, “I said you have an amazing career, and I know you could take time off when the time comes, but I don’t want to make you. You’re also the one who has to carry him.”</p><p>Sakura was pretty sure she wasn’t going to win this one, “Okay. It’s my choice. I’ll make it, but only if you tell me honestly how you feel.” Kakashi nodded, “No, tell me you understand,” she pointed her finger, “Don’t let me make this choice blind.”</p><p>“I won’t. But let me think for a couple of days… I’m feeling…” he didn’t want to move his hand, “emotional right now. I need to think with a clearer head.”</p><p>Oh, she was keeping this kid. Usually, Kakashi was so guarded, a master at concealing his emotions, but he was cracking big time now. She would wait a few days to finalize that decision, but she had a sneaking suspicion that these emotions he was feeling weren’t going to go away. He was looking at her the same way he looked at Sarada the first time he held her. Kakashi was a sucker for kids. </p><p>“I’m home!” Sarada opened the door and put her bag on the floor. The morning had been so hectic Kakashi forgot to leave before Sarada came home. Now here he was, standing shirtless in the kitchen with his hand on Sakura’s stomach. Even a nine-year-old could figure it out. “What’s going on?”</p><p>It had to happen eventually. They looked at each other; it was time. “Sweetie, come over here,” Sakura held out her arms, Kakashi quickly retracting his. </p><p>Sarada glared at them both, not budging, “Kakashi, I asked if you were mom’s boyfriend, and you said no. Did you lie?”</p><p>“No,” he winced, “I wasn’t when you asked….” That wasn’t exactly how he wanted to break the news. </p><p>“I can’t talk to you two like this! Kakashi put on a shirt and mom!” She started to get red and didn’t know what to say next, “Ug!” she stomped away to her room and slammed the door. Both of them noticed the tears swelling. </p><p>Sarada had always been a quiet and easy child; the outbreak shocked them both. They had seen her happy, sad, a little mad even but never angry. “Well, that could have gone better,” Kakashi went and grabbed a shirt. He forgot he wasn’t wearing one when she came in—a bad call. </p><p>When he came back, Sakura was in tears, “I’m sorry, I’m just- hormones,” which in fairness was probably true to an extent, but she couldn’t say for sure she wouldn’t be crying if she wasn’t pregnant. She didn’t like seeing Sarada like that, especially since it was her fault. </p><p>Kakashi then had to decide which crying girl to deal with first. On the one hand, Sarada was the child, but on the other hand, Sakura was carrying a child or at least a few cells that would become a child. Well, part of him was worried about what being a real parent would be like, now was a good time to practice. “Ok,” he hugged Sakura and kissed her forehead, “I’m going to go talk to Sarada.” Sakura nodded, trying to collect herself. </p><p>“Yo,” he peered into the room, probably too casual of a tone. “What’s up?” He caught a pillow being thrown at him. “You can beat me up if it’d make you feel better, kid,” he was hoping she’d take him up on it. That would be way easier. “Don’t tell your mom, but you can stab me with a kunai if you want.”</p><p>“Shut up, Kashi,” in more ways Sarada took after Sasuke except for her pout. Her pout was all Sakura. “You and mom are such liars!”</p><p>“Sarada, you have to believe me, when you asked, your mother and I weren’t seeing each other,” he cautiously sat down; she didn’t throw anything else at him, so he figured he was in the clear for now. “But I’m sorry we didn’t tell you right away. Sometimes adults are stupid. We just didn’t want to get you involved until we figured it out.”</p><p>“Figured what out?” she tried to hide the curiosity in her voice. </p><p>He smiled, one thing he loved about Sarada wasn’t she was a smart and reasonable person, and he could always find a way to deal with that. “Good question. It’s hard to explain, but things become more complicated when you’re older because our lives become more complicated. We didn’t want you to worry about any of it. The adults are supposed to deal with the hard stuff, not the kids,” he patted her head.  </p><p>“I still don’t get it, but did you figure it out?”  She looked up at him with such hopeful eyes.</p><p>If she had asked him this question last night, he would have said yes, but now he wasn’t so sure, and he wasn’t sure if he could keep things from her again, she was so hurt. “In some ways, we did, but in other ways, we’re still working on it.”</p><p>“Can I help?” she scooted a little closer to him.</p><p>Kakashi wrapped an arm around Sarada and brought her close to him, “Yes, you can. Tell me what your mom and I could do to make it up to you? That would help me a lot.” </p><p>“Can I have a baby sister?” She looked up at him, “What’s wrong, Kashi?” </p><p>His mask couldn’t hide the look of sheer panic on his face, “What made you say that?” There was no way she could know already. </p><p>“Cho Cho and I ran into Hinata and Himawari last night. We played with her, and it was really fun, she was so cute!” She pulled her knees in and leaned into Kakashi's side, “But you don’t have to. I already forgive you and mom.”</p><p>Kakashi’s heart started beating again, “Yeah?” she nodded, “So,” he tried to test the waters, “not a little brother?”</p><p>“As long as he’s not like Boruto,” she made a face that made Kakashi laugh. “Wait!” Her head shot up, “Actually, I’m still mad, and only one thing will make me feel better,” a devilish grin formed on her face. </p><p>Shit. He knew what was coming, “Yeah yeah,” he pulled down his mask, “we good?”</p><p>“Yes!” Sarada touched his face, “weird….,” she poked his beauty mark. Kakashi just sat there as she inspected his face. She was excited to brag to Uncle Naruto that she saw Kakashi’s face before he did, something Kakashi would probably have to deal with later. </p><p>“Alright, let’s go check on mom,” he stood up and opened the door, Sakura almost falling in. “Eavesdropping now?”</p><p>Sakura shrugged, “I am a ninja.”</p><p>Sarada ran up and grabbed her mother’s waist, “I’m sorry, mom, I didn’t mean to yell.”</p><p>If Sakura hadn’t birthed the girl herself, she wouldn’t believe she was her daughter. By Sarada’s age, she and her mom had blow-ups like this, but bigger almost every day, and Sakura sure wasn’t the first to apologize. “Sweetheart, I’m sorry. I should have told you sooner. But I love you, we both do.” </p><p>Seeing the two girls like this in front of him, it’s something he never realized he wanted before a family. He just wished Obito and Rin were here to see it, Minato too. His dad could be a grandfather. He would have liked that. Then there was his mother. Kakashi only had assumptions about her, but maybe she would have liked to be a grandmother. Perhaps she would have doted on Sarada and the littlest one. That’s what he’d like to believe. </p><p>The two told Sarada that if she tells anyone to tell them, they wouldn’t force a nine-year-old to keep a secret but could at least control the spread. But Sarada, always so reliable, concluded on her own that this was best kept a secret, for now. Besides, she didn’t like gossiping like Cho Cho did. Afterward, Sarada kicked them out of her room so she could write in her journal; that had been her new obsession lately. </p><p>“Since you were eavesdropping,” Kakashi put his hands on her hips, “We got Sarada seal of approval on this little guy.”</p><p>Sakura laughed, “little guy?”</p><p>“Yeah,” he lowered himself, “little guy. We should talk more before we make a decision, but I’m leaning towards having the kid. Where are you at?”</p><p>“I’m pretty sure we’re going to have a son in nine months. What do you think of the name Katsuo?” There was no going back now, his mask was still around his neck, and the look on his face was absolutely priceless. “Are we having a kid?” </p><p>He grabbed her legs and lifted her up, “Yeah, I think we’re having a kid.” She cupped his face and started kissing him, “I love you, Sakura,” he said between breaths. </p><p>“I love you too, Kakashi.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sarada is so fucking precious. But yeah happy to be back writing, the past two weeks have been ROUGH. Anywho looks like we're having a little boy :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Grilled Fish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They decided to wait to tell Sarada, at least until the end of the first trimester. She was starting to show, not enough where it was obvious but enough that she stopped wearing shirts that would show her stomach. No one even knew they were seeing each other. It was all going to have to come out at once, and they were both dreading it. </p><p>“I’m going to Cho Cho’s!” Sarada grabbed her bag and headed out the door. Kakashi had slowly and quietly begun to move in. He waved good-bye. “Oh,” Sarada stopped, “Will you make grilled fish tonight? Mom tried to when you went out with Guy yesterday, and she burnt it. It was really disappointing.”</p><p>“Course,” he waved again, “be back by 7!” Sakura is better at cooking than she was when she was a teenager, but only slightly better. </p><p>“Thanks, Kashi,” Sarada closed the door. A long time ago, a guy he was sleeping with in ANBU once asked him what he was going to do once he got out. Kakashi told him he never planned on leaving. If twenty-year-old Kakashi only knew how very, very wrong, he was. </p><p>The day went how it usually did. Sakura went to work in the morning, Kakashi made him and Sarada breakfast, then she’d go off with her friends. He sometimes went off with his but sometimes just stayed in and read. Then Sakura would get home, and he’d have dinner ready. Next month Sarada would be entering the academy. He was excited for her; she was going to be a hell of a shinobi someday. Life had become domestic, but it was nice, probably the healthiest he had ever been. </p><p>Today was a little different though, he had to go see Naruto, there was a deal he made while he was Hokage, and Naruto wanted advice on it. He usually resented having to go back to that office, but it was nice to catch up with Naruto; he had been so busy lately.</p><p> “Naruto, we have a problem,” Shikamaru busted in, “Sarada’s been kidnapped.”</p><p>The three men rushed downstairs. In the lobby was Cho Cho with her parents, a bruise on her cheek. Sakura stormed in through the front door as they came down, “What’s going on?” She looked at her daughter’s friend.</p><p>Through tears, Cho Cho managed, “some guys took her, I tried to stop them.”</p><p>Choji hugged his daughter, “It’s not your fault, sweetheart.”</p><p>“Kakashi, summon your dogs. I’m going after her,” she cracked her knuckles. </p><p>Kakashi summoned them but glared, “Like hell you are. I’m going to get her. You stay here. This isn’t an argument.” Pakkun appeared but before he could even greet his master, “Pakkun, get Sarada’s scent as soon as possible.”</p><p>“Take Sakura with you, Kakashi,” Shikamaru protested, “No need to be unnecessarily protective.”</p><p>“She’s pregnant, don’t let her follow me,” before anyone else could offer to go with him, Pakkun picked the scent up, and they were gone leaving the whole room to look back at Sakura. </p><p>“I’m going,” she started to walk out. </p><p>No one wanted to stop her. She looked determined and angry, very, very angry. “No, you’re not,” Naruto grabbed her wrist, “As your Hokage, I’m ordering you to stay in the village.” The tension between the two was palpable, “What’s going on, Sakura?”</p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>That was probably not the best note to leave on, but he wasn’t leaving Sarada alone for another minute. They weren’t able to get far, and he was fast. Catching up with him, there were only three of them, the first two he picked off quickly, piercing their chest with lightning. Neither of them had a chance to put up a defense. The last guy held Sarada, though; he could see her tied up with tape over her mouth; her Sharingan was activated but still no tomoe. He wasn’t even sure if she knew it was activated. Sarada worked her mouth around to loosen the tape until it fell off, “Dad!” She screamed. </p><p>Kakashi had a lot of feelings about being called dad by Sarada, but in this context, hearing the fear in her voice, it made him angry, angrier than he had ever been before. Some grubby second rate ninja had the gall to put his hands on his kid, “Give me my daughter back,” he spat. </p><p>“Don’t move,” he turned around and held a kunai to Sarada’s neck, pricking it drawing blood, “Let us go, and I’ll return the brat alive. I just need her eyes.” Kakashi held his hands up and stepped back, “good choice,” he started to back away, but as he did, one of his larger dogs bit his neck from his blind spot. </p><p>He dropped Sarada, and Kakashi quickly moved to catch her, throwing his kunai into his neck, shielding the girl’s eyes. After giving the dogs a look to pull the body into the bushes, he kneeled down and carefully undid the ties on her hands and legs. </p><p>Tears were rolling down her face, “Daddy,” she held onto Kakashi tightly, “I thought,” she was hyperventilating, which caused the cut on her neck to bleed more. “I thought I was going to-”</p><p>“Hey,” he tried to calm her down, pressing a bandana to her neck. “It’s okay,” he saw Kiba and Shino appear, probably his back up. “You’re okay. No one’s going to hurt you.”</p><p>The two sat there in the forest, her crying into his shoulder, “is it okay to call you dad?” She was still breathing hard.</p><p>The thoughtful child, worried about something so trivial at a time like this, “you call me whatever you want,” he hugged her tighter. “Hold on to me. Your mom is worried sick.” Sarada would have, no matter what, she needed to cling onto something. They made it back to Konoha and met Sakura at the gate, healing the wound on her neck while both of them cried. </p><p>“Take care of them,” Naruto put his hand on Kakashi’s shoulder, “Bring me a report tomorrow,” Kakashi wasn’t sure he had ever been so intimidated by his former student before, “in person.” </p><p>There were a lot of questions and emotions over everything that had happened today, all the secrets that came out, but everyone knew what mattered most was Sarada. She needed to go home and be with the adults who made her feel safe. </p><p>Kakashi made them fried fish as he promised. Still shaking, Sarada ate while her mother fussed over her. “Thank you, dad,” Sarada mumbled. </p><p>“Dad?” Sakura looked over at Kakashi, who just shrugged.“Sarada sweetie, dad came and saved you today, but I should tell you why I couldn’t come with him,” she touched her stomach, and Kakashi came and sat next to her. Sarada hadn’t even considered that it was weird that Sakura wasn’t there too, but her eyes narrowed, wary of what her parents were trying to tell her. “Sweetheart,” she wasn’t sure if she wanted to tell Sarada today, but a whole group of people already found out today, including her daughter’s best friend. She had to find out from them. “I’m pregnant. In six months, you’ll have a baby brother.”</p><p>The two adults waited nervously for the girl’s reaction, “Oh,” there was almost no emotion on her face or in her voice. This might be scarier than before when she got angry. “Should I stop calling you dad then?” She looked up at Kakashi. </p><p>“Sarada, why would you ask that? If you want to call me dad, you should,” he held his hand out for her, “You know I’m just as much your dad as I am Katsuo’s. Your my daughter, and I love you, okay?”</p><p>“But I’m not your real daughter. Logically you’re going to love… Katsuo?” Kakashi and Sakura could see the gears grinding in her head, “His name is going to be Katsuo?”</p><p>Kakashi nodded, “It is. And you are my real daughter Sarada, logically and otherwise,” sometimes she was a little too much like Sasuke. “And you’re going to be an excellent big sister.” </p><p>There was still some hesitation in her voice, but she gave in, “Okay, I’m going to take a bath and go to bed,” she stood up and lowered her head, “If that’s okay.”</p><p>“Of course, I’ll come and tuck you in when you’re ready,” Sarada left without another word. Once she heard the bathroom door close, Sakura hid her face in her hands.</p><p>Kakashi comforted his partner, “I know. It’ll be okay, though, one day at a time. Maybe I should tuck Sarada tonight. I think we should spend some more time together before the baby’s born.” The next time he saw Kurnai, he would have to get some advice; she was good at stuff like that.  </p><p>“Yeah, good idea.” She paused for a second, “I’m so happy that I’m pregnant and with your child, but do you ever think it would have been easier if….” She didn’t want to say it. </p><p>“Oh, it would have been,” he gave a nervous laugh, “but I’ve never been one to shy away from a challenge,” he kissed the top of her head, “I love you, and everything will be okay, eventually.”</p><p>“We’re going to need to keep a closer eye on Sarada. What happened to her can’t happen again,” She collected herself and got more serious. “I can give the assistant director some more responsibility.”</p><p>Kakashi stood up and started to rub Sakura’s shoulders, “or you could ask your retired elite ninja boyfriend who does literally nothing all day except goof off with his buddy to watch his own daughter.”</p><p>“Boyfriend?”</p><p>“You’re carrying my kid Sakura. I don’t think we need to be coy with labels. But if you want, I guess I could be your husband,” he teased. He knew she didn’t want to get married again anytime soon, the first divorce was intense, and he didn’t care too much, but he’d do it the second that was what she wanted. </p><p>~~</p><p>The last time Naruto had pouted this much was after the war when Kakashi and Iruka made him study to take the chunin exams. “Naruto relax, you had to have seen this coming,” Hanabi sipped her sake. She had come over for dinner and stayed after the kids were in bed after finding out about Sakura and Kakashi. “The way he looks at her, it’s the way you look at Hinata. I’ve suspected something since that Hospital Charity event over a year ago!”</p><p>“No, I didn’t see it coming. This is so weird,” he hit his head against the table. Usually, he’d work late tonight, but he went home early after everything that had happened today. “Hinata, what do you think of this?”</p><p>It had now been years since Hinata first found out about their feelings for each other, but she didn’t realize that they had made things more official or that she was pregnant. “Well, I think they’re two very smart, good people who we love, and both of them deserve happiness, so if they’re happy, I’m happy.”</p><p>Naruto lifted his head and smiled at his wife, “You always find the good in everything, Hinata. I know deep down you’re right, but it’s still weird. Did you suspect anything?”</p><p>Hinata’s face got red, piquing both Naruto and Hanabi’s interest, “Well, I actually kind of knew. Sakura might have confided in me a few years…”</p><p>“Years?” Naruto’s jaw dropped, “They’ve been together for years?” </p><p>“No, no,” Hinata shook her head, “A few years ago, something happened between them. It was confusing for both of them, I think, so they took some time apart to figure things out. I don’t know when they got together this time, but I honestly don’t think it’s been very long. They weren’t trying to lie to you, Naruto, and they can’t help who they have feelings for, remember that, okay?” </p><p>Naruto sighed. He should be a little mad at his wife, but it was impossible to be mad at Hinata. “I know, but Sasuke…”</p><p>“Oh, you mean the dead beat who hasn’t been in the village for over a decade and hasn’t even met his daughter? I know he’s your friend Naruto, but he did this to himself,” Hanabi kept a harsh tone, “Sakura deserves better than that.”</p><p>“Hanabi,” Hinata scolded. </p><p>“She’s right, Hinata,” he placed his hand on her lap, “He wasn’t a good husband or father. I know that. But it’s a lot finding out they’re together and pregnant all in one day.”</p><p>“But tomorrow, you’ll talk to Kakashi, and I want you to invite him and Sakura over for dinner tomorrow night. Hanabi can babysit the kids, and we can talk it out, okay?” Hinata tried to reassure him. </p><p>“Hey!” Hanabi didn’t like being volunteered, but when Hinata shot her a look, one she only gave when she was serious, she silently agreed. </p><p>That night in bed, Naruto tried to think through all the information he had gotten today. His head hurt so he got up to get a glass of water, out the window he saw the moon. Looking at it always made him think of his wife, their mission to rescue her sister when he told her he loved her, their first kiss. Despite how hard the mission was and how bad things could have gone, it was still a happy memory as far as he was concerned. “Daddy?” Himawari rubbed her eye, holding Shukaku in her free hand, “Why are you awake?”</p><p>“Why are you awake?” He picked up his daughter, “it’s late, Hima, let’s get you back to bed.”</p><p>She yawned, resting her head on his shoulder, “I heard you turn on the sink and wanted to make sure you were okay.”</p><p>How did he get so lucky to have kids as great as Himawari and Boruto? He’ll never know. “Thank you, sweetheart,” he rubbed her back, “Come on. Let’s go to bed.”</p><p>His wife, his kids, his happiness, was it selfish to punish two of his closest friends for finding it? The only real issue he had was it was with each other. Maybe he was a bit dramatic about it. They had been close since Sarada was born. If he was looking back, there were some hints here and there. </p><p>“Daddy, will you read me a story before I go back to bed?” Her voice sounded heavy, already almost asleep. </p><p>“Of course,” he laid her down on her bed and pulled out the book Kakashi had bought Boruto years ago, about the great hero Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage. The morning was going to be rough, but for now, he could enjoy this moment with his daughter, telling her about her grandfather, making sure she knows she’s loved.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>When this story was just an inkling in my head it had two scenes that I knew were going to be in it. The rooftop scene in the first chapter, and Sarada calling him dad. But I was really excited for this one! I hoped you guys liked it! This chapter is so fun!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Meeting the Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Most mornings, Sakura would wake up Sarada if she wasn’t up already by 9, but the night had been plagued with the two adults taking turns comforting her after bad dreams, so Sakura let her sleep in. “Hey, I’ll come by after I’m done at Naruto’s,” he gave Sakura a quick kiss. This really wasn’t what he imagined his retirement being like. As he opened the door, Ino was there, about to press the doorbell. </p><p>After a moment of surprise, her eyes narrowed, “Is Sakura home?” She said coldly. </p><p>“Yeah,” she looked mad, but that would be Sakura’s issue to deal with. He had Naruto to worry about. </p><p>Ino and him switched places, but before moving further into the house, she looked back at Kakashi, “You’re not off the hook yet. I have a lot to say to you too.”</p><p>Despite going on quite a few missions with her in the past, most of what he knew about Ino was from what Asuma had told him years ago. However, if any of those things were still true, he wasn’t looking forward to seeing her again. “Right, I look forward to it,” he sighed before teleporting to Naruto’s office, not wanting to run into anyone else. </p><p>~~</p><p>Out of all his students, Naruto was always the easiest to get along with. He was challenging in every other way, but he never tried to kill anyone or destroy the village and wasn’t sensitive like Sakura was. But here he was, nervous to talk to Naruto- no, his Hokage. “So,” Kakashi slipped a file onto his desk, “Are we good because I’d like to...” he started to turn around just to see Shikamaru, Sai, and Yamato blocking it. They weren’t there before. “Am I about to be murdered?”</p><p>“No,” Naruto stood up, “just,” he sighed, lowering his head and pinching the bridge of his nose, “I don’t know Kakashi, help me out here, I’m trying to be rational and understand, but I don’t.”</p><p>“If I may,” Shikamaru stepped up, “Kakashi, what you and Sakura do are your business, and I think you should talk to Naruto as a friend later, but right now we need to know if your relationship started before Sakura’s divorce went through, if she ever received preferential from you when you were Hokage and if you’re absolutely sure that Sakura is carrying your child. It’s important that you’re completely honest.”</p><p>As much as he wanted to tell the whole room to fuck off to those questions, both he and Sakura had just about used up all their social capital in the last 24 hours. So he took a deep breath and told himself that they’re his friends and are only trying to help. “We kissed while drunk once. But we didn’t sleep together until after and the relationship thing is new. Of course, I never gave her preferential treatment. I made sure of that. Her divorce and promotion were only things I signed approval for but were all decided by a third party. And yes,” there was a bit of bite to this answer, “I’m 100% sure that she’s carrying my child.”</p><p>“Right. I’m sorry to ask. We just have to have clear answers. The elder council didn’t want Sakura and Sasuke to divorce before making more Sharingans, so we want to make sure there’s no loophole that they can find to annul the divorce,” Shikamaru explained while Kakashi rolled his eyes. “I know, it’s barbaric, I don’t know why they think them being married would make them more likely to have kids, but they do.” He huffed, “We also don’t want her losing a position that we know she deserves, right?”</p><p>Fuck he was good. Naruto was just trying to hold it together. Both of them would have been shitty Hokages without Shikamaru. “Yeah, I get that, but what’s with the kid question?”</p><p>Yamato stepped forward slowly with his hands up, “Look again, we’re just covering our bases, but Sakura does have access to Hashirama’s cells. We just wanted to make sure.”</p><p>“This is Sakura we’re talking about!” Kakashi was about to kill someone, “Do you really think she would do something like that?”</p><p>“No, I don’t.” Yamato tried to reassure him, “But your relationship was very secretive, and to some higher-ups, that’s something they’re worried about. I have to ask, please understand we’re on both of your sides. Between Sarada, her job, and being pregnant, we decided it would be best to involve her as little as possible in all the bureaucratic issues unless we have to, so please bear with us.” Usually, appealing to Kakashi’s rational side wasn’t hard. Usually. </p><p>But before anyone else could say anything, Sai interjected, “My wife is mad.”</p><p>Shikamaru and Yamato just looked at him, confused why he brought that up. “Sai,” Kakashi shook his head, “I don’t care.”</p><p>He shrugged, “Just saying. It was very inconvenient this morning.”</p><p>“Alright,” Shikamaru sighed, “Come on, let’s give Kakashi and Naruto a moment.” He left, the other two men following. </p><p>The whole conversation before Kakashi was watching Naruto out of the corner of his eye. His arms were crossed with a hand on his mouth. He looked like he was trying to figure out what to say. “Do you love her?” His voice was surprisingly calm. </p><p>“I do,” he answered, with no hesitation, “I love her so much, Sarada too and of course Katsuo…”</p><p>Naruto’s eyes widened at the unborn child’s name, “Kakashi, I really am trying. I want to be happy for you guys, and I am, but this is just so….”</p><p>“Weird. You can say weird,” a smile peeked out of his mask, “I’m sorry, Naruto. We probably could have gone about getting together a little better, but neither of us wanted to hurt you. We just didn’t know what to say.”</p><p>“I get it, I do,” he groaned, “Hinata wants me to invite you and Sakura to come to dinner tomorrow night. Hanabi offered to watch the kids. Interested?” </p><p>While tempting to have Hinata there, who he was pretty sure was on their side, Naruto looked like he was being tortured. “Are you?”</p><p>“I am,” he sighed, “it’s just a lot to process. But how is Sarada? Is she doing okay?” That was his niece, after all. </p><p>Kakashi nodded, “Yeah, she’s shaken up, but she’s okay. I’m going to be watching her while Sakura’s at work until she’s in the academy.”</p><p>“Good,” he smiled, “But I can also assign ANBU to her.”</p><p>“If you want. But I’m watching my daughter.”</p><p>~~</p><p>Cautiously Kakashi checked the window. Sakura was sitting on the couch reading a medical book with Sarada sitting at the table working on her journal. Ino was gone, “Yo,” he climbed through the window. “Was yours as bad as mine?” </p><p>Sakura put her book down, “Mine was something….”</p><p>“Aunt Ino yelled for like 40 minutes straight,” Sarada didn’t even look up, “but then mom started crying, so she stopped.”</p><p>“You okay?” Kakashi sat next to her. </p><p>“Oh yeah. I mean, it wasn’t pleasant, but I wasn’t upset or anything. When Ino gets like that, you have to shock her out of it, so I made myself cry to get her to relax,” she smiled and kissed Kakashi’s cheek, “Glad you made it back in one piece. How was he?”</p><p>He bobbed his head back and forth, “I mean, he wasn’t happy but could have been worse. Apparently, we’re having dinner tomorrow at their place. Hanabi is going to watch the kids,” he groaned, sitting back into the couch. </p><p>“Hey,” Sakura put her hand on his thigh, “it’s all going to be okay. Soon everyone will go back to not caring.”</p><p>“Promise?”</p><p>“Promise.” Sakura leaned in to give him a proper kiss. </p><p>“Ewwww!” Sarada stood up, “Mom, Dad, you guys are so gross. I’m going to my room.”</p><p>“Sorry!” Kakashi called back while Sakura laughed. </p><p>~~</p><p>Dinner wasn’t nearly as bad as anyone thought. Naruto was still struggling but assured everyone he just needed some more time to process, but if they were happy, so was he. They told them the baby’s name. Sakura told them how excited she was. Soon the group forgot how awkward and stressful the past two days were. </p><p>On the walk home, Sarada sat on Kakashi’s shoulders, “Do you think Katsuo will have pink or white hair?”</p><p>“I think he’ll have white hair. My mother’s hair was black, but my dad’s white still won out,” he looked over at Sakura, “Wanna place a bet?”</p><p>She shook her head, “He’ll probably have white hair. My pink is a genetic anomaly. Do you have a preference, sweetheart?”</p><p>“No,” she craned her head to the side of Kakashi’s, “Can I meet your mom, dad?”</p><p>He looked over nervously at Sakura, but Sakura decided that he would have to get used to situations like this if he wanted to be a family man. “Well, no, she died when I was really young. My dad did too. But maybe next time I go to their grave, you could come?” Looking to Sakura for her approval.</p><p>“I think that’s a wonderful idea,” she took Kakashi’s hand, and the three walked home.</p><p>~~</p><p>“Mom, Dad,” he looked down at the graves, “This is your granddaughter, Sarada. And mom, she’s wearing your necklace.” </p><p>It was Sakura’’s idea that Sarada wear it on their little outing. Sarada set the flowers they had bought from Ino down, “It’s very beautiful, thank you. I’ll take super good care of it.” She looked so serious, it was pretty cute, but Kakashi resisted the urge to laugh. </p><p>“They would have loved you, Sarada. I think you really would have liked my dad; he was a famous ninja, could have taught you some stuff,” he put his hand on her back. “Have anything you want to ask them?”</p><p>She pressed her hands together, “Please protect me, mom, dad, Katsuo, and papa.”</p><p>He raised his brow, “Where did you learn that?” He was expecting an actual question, one that it would make sense for a nine-year-old to ask, not some so thoughtful. </p><p>“Mom. She took me to my uncle’s grave last year,” she kept looking down, “Did you know him?”</p><p>Itachi. He didn’t even realize that she knew who he was, “I did. He was a good man. Strong, smart and incredibly kind. Just like you squirt,” he patted the top of her head. “Did you ask him to protect everyone too?”</p><p>She nodded, “Don’t worry, I told him to protect you too.” Her head shot up, “Can we go over to Itachi’s grave? I have to tell him to protect Katsuo too!”</p><p>A small laugh sneaked out of Kakashi. It was very sweet how worried she was, “Yeah, sure, let’s go.”</p><p>Sarada bowed her head to her grandparent’s grave, “I’ll come to visit again soon, but thank you for giving me Kashi. I love him very much.”</p><p>“I love you too, kiddo,” he put his hand on her shoulder, “Come on,” his voice was soft, “Let’s go see Itachi, then we’ll pick up some Dango for your mother. As they walked, he glanced over at Rin’s grave, “Hold on, Sarada,” he stopped and leaned down, “Sorry I didn’t bring flowers today, Rin, but I’ll come by later. I hope you and Obito are doing well.”</p><p>“Whose Rin?” Sarada peered over him. </p><p>Kakashi thought about how to answer that, “She was a very good friend of mine. She and my friend Obito were close. Obito is actually an Uchiha. You two are related, so I guess Obito is your uncle, and that makes Rin your aunt.”</p><p>“Really?” She grinned, “Hello aunt Rin!” she kneeled down next to Kakashi, “Can we meet Obito too?”</p><p>“Yeah,” he smiled, “His grave is by Itachi’s. Tomorrow I’m going to come by and clean their graves. Would you like to come?”</p><p>“Yeah! But instead of bedtime stories will you tell me about Rin and Obito….” she started to trail off, she seemed nervous, “Maybe about Itachi too?” </p><p>This girl was so starved for information. It was probably hard for Sakura to talk too much about the Uchiha’s, “Yeah, I would love too.”</p><p>That night he told her about the chunin exams with Rin and Obito, how Obito almost got them disqualified by being late. How kind Rin always was. Then there was Itachi, which was more complicated, but he settled on a story of them on an ANBU mission where Itachi saved everyone single-handedly. The whole village still saw him as a monster, but at least his niece could see him as the superhero he was.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah I know I know, Itachi probably doesn't have a grave in Konoha but let me bend canon for the sake of my story lol. Hope you guys liked this chapter! It gave me all the fluffy feels while writing it :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Had to Happen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tomorrow was the academy entrance ceremony. Sarada had passed the exam with flying colors, of course, and Kakashi was glad that he could let up on his guard duties. She would be safe while she was there. Sakura was almost in her third trimester, Kakashi had really prepared for the worst, but it wasn’t too bad. A few times, he had to go to the store late at night for weird cravings but compared to fighting in two wars and being Hokage, it was pretty easy. </p><p>Kakashi still had an apartment, but he had essentially moved in, he just hadn’t had the time to move everything, and they talked about getting a bigger place anyway. A two-bedroom might not cut it anymore. At dinner, Sarada asked a million questions about what the academy was like, Kakashi assuring her she would have a lot of fun. He joined the academy at five, but after the war, the adults decided that since the land was so peaceful and stable, they could afford to let the kids be kids a little longer than they got to be. And for that, he was glad, both of his kids would have a better life than he did. </p><p>After Sarada went to bed, there was a knock on the door. “I’ll get it,” Sakura stood up and opened it, “Sasuke….”</p><p>“We should talk,” he stepped inside, “Sensei,” his voice was sharp as he glared in Kakashi’s direction. </p><p>“Long time no see,” Kakashi backed away slowly towards the window. </p><p>This was a day they both knew was coming, but neither of them had expected it to be so suddenly or quiet for that matter. A little warning would have been nice. It was tense, and it became hard to breathe as he walked into what was technically still his and Sakura’s house.</p><p>Sasuke sighed and took a seat at the dining table, “Relax, I’m not going to fight you with my daughter in the other room.” He looked down at the ground before looking at Sakura, “How is she? Her academy ceremony is tomorrow, right?” There was a flex of innocence in his eyes as he asked.</p><p>“She’s good,” Sakura smiled, if there was one thing they could connect on, it was their daughter, and part of her was happy she could finally share this with him. “She’s brilliant and kind and so excited for tomorrow. We have a wonderful daughter.”</p><p>“I’m glad” he smiled back before looking at her stomach, his heart dropping. With a sullen expression, his eyes dramatically darted back to his former sensei, “Kakashi, I need to speak with Sakura. Alone.”</p><p>Every instinct was telling him not to leave his pregnant girlfriend alone with a man she divorced and tried to kill her twice. Albeit that fear was very out of context, but still. But Sakura nodded at him, she didn’t seem worried, and rationally he knew Sasuke would never hurt Sakura, but he was fighting a very primal instinct to protect her right now. </p><p>“Sasuke and I should talk,” she looked back at her ex-husband, “But Kakashi has helped raise Sarada since she was born, and after this, He will be included in all conversations involving her. Understand me?” Seeing Sasuke again was something she had imagined ever since she was pregnant with Sarada. At first, she imagined it being romantic and loving, then it turned to anger and yelling, but this was far from what she expected, calm, and collected. Sasuke didn’t respond, “Do you understand? Because if you don’t, I’m going to kindly ask you to leave my house, and seeing Sarada will be on my schedule. But if we can all be civil adults, you’ll be welcomed in the house whenever you want. Now answer me.”</p><p>Neither Sasuke nor Kakashi had ever been so terrified of her. It was her aura. She was completely in control of two of Konoha’s greatest ninjas, all while being pregnant. “I understand,” Sasuke relented. </p><p>“Kakashi, come back in an hour.”</p><p>And so Kakashi left. He would just have to trust his girlfriend. Part of him was tempted to eavesdrop, but she would kill him if she found out, and she probably would. She was a ninja after all, but then again, so was he.</p><p>“So,” Sasuke’s tone got deeper, “When did you start fucking our old teacher?”</p><p>Things had been going so well. “Don’t curse in the house, Sasuke,” she went to the kitchen to make tea. “But less than a year ago,” she would leave out that one night forever ago, seemed for the best. “I figured after a decade of not seeing my husband I was entitled to date again,” this conversation was turning tense quickly. She brought the tea to the table and poured each of them a cup, “Are you upset?” </p><p>“I mean, I’m not thrilled,” he took a sip, “I came by earlier, actually. While you three were having dinner. It didn’t take me long to figure it out, so I went to level a mountain before I came back.”</p><p>Well, that explained him not bashing Kakashi’s face in. “I see,” there was a long awkward silence. She wondered if he was serious about the mountain thing, “Kakashi’s been taking Sarada to Itachi’s grave every weekend. I want you to take her and tell her about him; she’s curious and loves her uncle.” She smiled at him, trying to play nice. </p><p>“Really?” That did make him happy, well, except the Kakashi part. “Why don’t you take her.”</p><p>“It makes me think of you,” she responded quickly. </p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Another long awkward silence, “I’m sorry, Sakura. I wanted to atone for what I did, but now it seems I have new things to atone for.” </p><p>It wasn’t okay what he did. But the apology was nice. Honestly, she didn’t expect to get one from him; she didn’t expect him to react this way either. While it was refreshing, it only exasperated the fact that they weren’t the same people they once were when they got married, when they conceived Sarada. Now they were old friends, former lovers, co-parents. “I forgive you, Sasuke, but the one you owe an apology to is Sarada, not me.”</p><p>“Mom?” Right on cue, Sarada walked out rubbing her eyes, “where’s da-” but before she could finish, she realized there was a stranger in the kitchen, not a complete stranger, but Sarada wouldn’t claim to know someone she had only seen pictures of, “Papa?” She squinted, unsure if she was right. </p><p>Sakura walked over and smiled, trying to put a show on for her daughter that everything was okay, “Your papa came to visit you.” She was hoping to do all the introductions after her ceremony, but it couldn’t be helped. </p><p>Her Sharingan activated as she walked closer, a single tomoe forming. Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other, trying not to look concerned. “Are you really him?” she touched his knee to make sure it wasn’t an illusion. </p><p>He cradled the side of her head, trying to calm her down. In this way, maybe she was actually more like Kakashi. She bottled her feelings. He was an emotional wreck when his Sharingan activated, she must be too, but it was like her body refused to show it. “Yes, I am. It’s-” he wasn’t sure what to say, “I’m-” the two girls looked at him anxiously, “I’m excited to watch your ceremony tomorrow. Is it okay if I come?”</p><p>Sarada looked up at her mother, searching for approval. Sakura just smiled, giving her permission to answer however she wanted. “I guess you can sit next to mom and Kashi.”</p><p>Oh, he wanted to murder Kakashi. But apparently, that was off the table because it would upset Sarada, and he already felt on thin ice. “Of course,” he pressed his two fingers against her forehead, “Thank you for letting me come.”</p><p>There was an awkward silence. Her Sharingan hadn’t yet deactivated. No one knowing what to say next. “Sarada sweetie, how are you feeling?” Sakura finally broke the silence. </p><p>“Fine,” a blatant lie her Sharingan was a dead give away, so was the tension in her shoulders, “Where’s Kakashi?”</p><p>“He just went on a walk. He’ll be back soon, though,” Sarada started to breathe heavier. “Sweetheart,” she rushed to her side, “are you okay?”</p><p>Sasuke just about jumped out of his chair, lunging on his knees, “Hey, what’s wrong?” She was finally starting to break. Tears began to swell up, but she just about refused to let them fall. Sakura and Sasuke both hugged her, Sarada muffling her tears into their arms. Well, this was a mess. </p><p>“I don’t know why I’m crying,” she seemed to be gasping for air. </p><p>“Shhh,” Sakura held her tighter, trying to soothe her, “it’s okay.”</p><p>“I just-” she was still trying to explain herself. Looking into Sasuke’s eyes, she just started to cry more. </p><p>That’s when it hit him. It was his fault. He was the reason she was crying like this; he caused it. “I’m sorry, Sarada,” he held her close one more time before standing up, “I’ll go.”</p><p>“Sasuke,” Sakura pleaded in her tone, but Sasuke was already turning to leave Sarada just collapsed further into her arms. </p><p>It didn’t feel right to leave his daughter like that, but it was for the best; he was just making it worse. “You know it hasn’t been an hour yet,” Kakashi was sitting on the roof across the street, “What happened? You look upset.” He jumped down, probably tempting fate. </p><p>As much as he still wanted to stab his former sensei several times with a very blunt sword, he was more depressed than angry at the moment, “I made her cry.”</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“I don’t know; she woke up, saw I was here, asked where you were, then started crying. But it was my fault, I shouldn’t have come,” Sasuke just tried to run. </p><p>He was stopped, though by Kakashi sticking out his arm, “Hold it.” Sasuke stopped and had a brief existential crisis of being a thirty-year-old man who just obeyed his former teacher with no hesitation, oh and that former teacher knocked up his ex-wife. “You’re not leaving until Sarada is happy.”</p><p>“Didn’t you hear me?” Sasuke swatted his arm away, “I made her feel that way.”</p><p>“I don’t care,” it had been a while since he got to use his teacher's voice, “make it right. That little girl wants to love you so bad, don’t let her down.”</p><p>Sasuke swallowed his pride, “How?”</p><p>“Just be there. Look, I knew your father. He was a pain in the ass, I know he pissed Itachi off, and I’m sure he did the same to you. But even when he made you mad, did you really just want him to leave?” These next few days were going to be the wrong type of exciting. “Go back in and tell her that you love her, that you’re sorry, and it’s okay for her to feel however she wants to feel. Sarada just wants the people she loves to be happy. She burdens herself, trying to do it. I don’t know what’s going on, but if she’s this upset, my guess is she is mad at you but also doesn’t want to upset you or Sakura. You know,” he smiled, “every time she gets mad, she apologizes, for no reason either. You have a smart, thoughtful, and amazing daughter in there. She’s going to be a hell of a Hokage someday.”</p><p>“Hokage?” </p><p>Kakashi nodded, “Not that it’s really a democracy, but I’d vote for her.”</p><p>“Yeah, but you’re on the council,” Sasuke squinted his eyes.</p><p>“Well, then I’ll vote for her. But come on, the future Hokage is having a panic attack in there,” he pushed Sasuke towards the door. </p><p>Sasuke went to open the door but stopped, “I’m still pissed at you,” he glared, “but thanks,” he forced himself to say, “I’d vote for her too.”</p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>“Yo,” Kakashi sat on the windowsill, his pregnant girlfriend changing into her pajamas, “How’d it go.”</p><p>Sakura sighed, “Pretty bad, but I think we salvaged it. She fully awakened her Sharingan. But,” she went in and hugged him, “Thank you.”</p><p>“For what? I just wandered around the block for an hour,” he hugged her back and kissed the top of her head. </p><p>“Sarada broke down, and Sasuke left because he couldn’t deal with it. But about ten minutes later, he came back and even calmed her down. Are you going to tell me you had nothing to do with that?” she glared, not that she was upset. </p><p>Feigning shock Kakashi just chuckled, “Absolutely not, his paternal instinct must have just kicked in. Are you okay, though?”</p><p>“Yeah,” she sat on the bed, “Honestly, I thought I’d have a lot to say to him, but I didn’t. He hurt me, but he already knew that and apologized. I just want him to have a good relationship with Sarada, especially since her Sharingan is awakening. She’s going to be a hell of a ninja.” Gently she placed her hand on her stomach, “Do you think he’ll be too?”</p><p>“Would it be wrong if I kind of didn’t want him to be?” He sat down next to her, “There was no helping it with Sarada. I swear she came out with a shuriken in her hand. But I don’t know. It would be nice not to have to worry so much. Maybe he could be a photographer.”</p><p>Every time Sakura thought she understood her boyfriend, he did something to surprise her. She didn’t realize that was his preference, “I think he’d make a wonderful photographer.” She took his hand and placed it on her stomach, “He’s been kicking like crazy today. I think he knows how crazy the night got.” </p><p>He felt it, his son moving, “Hey kid, take it easy on your mom,” his voice became soft, “Do you think I’ll be a good dad? I mean, I know Sarada calls me dad, and I think of her as a daughter, but I didn’t raise her, not like you did.”</p><p>“You’re going to be a wonderful father. I have no doubts in my mind.” And that was the truth, but as Kakashi laid asleep next to her, she looked up at the ceiling and sighed. She was in desperate need of a girl’s night. These men were giving her migraines.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I thought long and hard about how to introduce Sasuke and rewrote this several times and decided to go for the abrupt and awkward scenario. Felt more realistic. But anyway I loved writing this scene. Sasuke is dumb and I love writing dumb also I love to write Kakashi casually flexing on how much better of a parent he is.</p><p>Also Sasuke will not be regularly appearing he just has cameos to make kakashi look better</p><p>On a separate note. So instead of writing more chapters for my three ongoing stories, I wrote the first five chapters of a same-age AU where Sakura grows up with Kakashi during the third war. It would be a little grittier than this story since they're dealing with a lot of death but would be about them turning from a childhood crush to friends to lovers. Thoughts? Like should I write more? I would have to finish one of my stories before posting it ( that's what I say but we'll see lol) but yeah, thought I'd grab your guy's opinions.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Thank God for Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy New Years!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sasuke had crashed on the couch, so Kakashi thought it best to sneak out the window the next morning. Sakura protested, but he assured her a walk might be nice before they got started with the day. The only other person who knew Sasuke was in the village was Naruto, so everyone would be in a lot of shock when he showed up to the entrance ceremony. And while they managed to talk last night and not kill each other, there was still a lot of tension between them. Although he had to give it to Sasuke, he was a lot better at controlling his anger. While on his walk, he came across Guy, who was doing push-ups on his hands. </p><p>“What’s up?” He missed Guy. With watching Sarada, he had been rather busy. Of course, Guy understood, but it was a bummer. </p><p>“Well, I was going to climb that mountain North of the village,” on his hands, obviously, “But you’ll never believe it. It was gone!”</p><p>Sakura had mentioned Sasuke taking out some anger on a poor mountain last night. “Yeah, I can believe it,'' he sighed.</p><p>Guy had known Kakashi for a long time. He knew when something was bothering him. “What happened? Are Sakura and the baby okay?” When Kakashi told Guy about Katsuo, he had never been hugged so tightly before, he didn’t know yet, but Kakashi was going to ask him if he wanted to be the child’s godfather. </p><p>“Yeah, no, they’re fine,” he cringed, “Well, the baby is fine. Sasuke came into town last night. He’s responsible for the mountain being gone, actually.”</p><p>“And you’re still alive!?” Maybe Kakashi stood a chance in the day, but if Sasuke wanted to kill him, he could. Guy usually wasn’t one to doubt his best friend’s ability, but Sasuke did have a Rinnegan. </p><p>And Kakashi knew this, “Apparently. But yeah, he’s back. Things are rough.”</p><p>“Well… Rock, paper scissors contest?” Comforting Kakashi was never something he quite figured out, but the competition was always fun. </p><p>“You’re on.”</p><p>~~</p><p>Seeing Guy that morning was just what he needed. His whole world felt like it was imploding. Luckily he was used to that feeling. But goofing off with Guy always made him feel better. On his way home, he grabbed some strawberry mochi—both Sarada and Sakura’s favorite flavor. Getting closer to Sakura’s place, though, he noticed the three at the table eating breakfast. Sarada looked happy, albeit a little forced, talking to her father, who looked like he was putting in a real effort. He should be happy for her, and he was, but there was something about it that stung. Did he take this away from Sarada by getting with Sakura? Maybe he should just let them be for right now. But before he could, the door opened, “Where are you going?” Sakura closed the door behind her. </p><p>“Oh well, you guys looked like you were doing good, and I know everything has been really overwhelming for Sarada, so I just thought…” He held up the mochi bag, “I’ll meet you guys at the ceremony.”</p><p>Sakura took the bag then his hand, “Everything is overwhelming for Sarada right now, but that’s why she needs her dad. Sasuke is a stranger to her right now, but you’re not. You’re safe to her, I know breakfast might be awkward, but your daughter is excited about today. Come eat with us.”</p><p>“Okay,” he kissed her cheek. </p><p>Breakfast was insanely awkward. As long as Sarada was around, he was safe. He was probably a dead man once she was actually in the academy every day. Luckily, it seemed like all the adults could put their bullshit aside because Sarada seemed happy, and that was all that mattered. “Can I eat the mochi now?” She looked at her mom. </p><p>“Of course, after you're done, you should get changed,” Sakura started cleaning up the dishes. </p><p>“Let me,” Kakashi stood up and grabbed the plates, “You sit down.”</p><p>As he looked from the kitchen, he could see Sarada inspecting Sakura’s stomach. She had grown extremely curious about how a baby was made, thankfully more in the womb than the conception part. Neither of them were quite ready for THAT conversation yet. But he did wonder what exactly Sarada was making of all this. She wasn’t comfortable around him, not entirely anyway, her interest in him almost seemed more like research, but maybe that was just her way of figuring all this out. He was also curious if she noticed the tension in the air. She was always a perceptive girl. </p><p>“Dad, can we have fish for dinner?” Sarada took another bite out of her mochi, staring out the window. </p><p>“Yeah,” both Sasuke and Kakashi answered in unison. </p><p>No one thought the tension in the room could get worse. Even Sarada seemed to know something was up as she whipped her head over to Kakashi. “Jesus Christ,” he spat under his breath and stood up. “Sarada, I’ll meet you at your ceremony. I have to go meet up with Naruto,” he tapped her head before heading out. </p><p>Sakura just rubbed her temples, “Did I do something wrong?” Sarada asked. </p><p>“No sweetheart,” Sakura stood up, “Let’s pick an outfit out for you,” she held out her hand. Sarada cautiously took it, giving Kakashi a look of confusion as she did. </p><p>Kakashi returned the look, pulling his mask down to smile at her. To which she smiled back before leaving the room. “Fuck,” he set the dishes down and pulled his mask back up. However, in contemplating what the fuck was going on, he was interrupted by a shuriken embedded deep in his side. He didn’t even sense it coming. Sasuke. Well, at least he waited until the girls were out of the room. And a part of him felt like he deserved it, but he was getting off pretty easy with a flesh wound. Hopefully, this was the worst in store for him. </p><p>Pulling it out, he winced. “Hey,” Sakura walked out, “Have you seen-” She stopped noticing the pool of blood on her kitchen floor. “I’m going to kill him,” glaring and heading for the door.</p><p>“Woah Woah Woah,” Kakashi grabbed her shoulder with his good side, “Look,” he turned her around. “Stressing out isn’t good for you or the baby. I’m okay. It’s not a big deal.”</p><p>“My ex-husband just attacked my husband! It’s kind of a big deal,” Sakura started healing him. Completely unaware of what she just said. </p><p>She was too busy focusing on his side to notice the wide smile forming on his face, visible even through his mask. It hurt like a bitch but suddenly getting attacked was all worth it, “So, I’m your husband?”</p><p>Sakura looked up, replaying what she had just said in her head, “Uh,” she was unsure how to respond, “Well…”</p><p>Kakashi just smirked before leaning in and kissing her, interrupting her chakra. Not that he minded, he had had worse. Grabbing her waist, he pulled her closer and pulled his mask back down. It had been a while since they kissed like this. It was deep and passionate. Made her feel like they were back in Suna. Hard to believe that it was less than six months ago, now they were here. Part of her wished they could have taken things at their own speed, but there was no one else she’d want to be on this crazy ride with. </p><p>Pulling away, Kakashi caressed the side of her face, “I love you, Sakura. You say the word, and I’ll marry you.” Memories of her first wedding went through his head. He was miserable that night, but she did look beautiful in that dress, her hair done up with a curl cascading down, making those beautiful green eyes pop. It was something he thought about often over the years. Pathetic as it sounded. </p><p>“Do you want to get married?” With how crazy their lives had become so soon after getting together, it was something she hadn’t considered seriously yet. But apparently, part of her already thought of him as her husband because she had just said it.</p><p>A habit that Kakashi had struggled to break ever since Sakura had come back from her travels with Sasuke was his need to protect her. To always put her needs ahead of his own. It wasn’t her fault. She had called him out on it a few times. He figured it was because he was her teacher and captain a long time ago, but still. But maybe now he could be selfish, “Yeah,” he paused, “I think I do.”</p><p>“Finally!” Sarada walked out of her room, “About time.”</p><p>Her arms were crossed in front of her parents, who were still holding each other, “Want to be a flower girl?” Sakura felt like she was glowing a little more than usual. </p><p>“Ew no,” Sarada stuck her tongue out, “I’m going to walk dad down the aisle, and Katsuo is going to walk mom down.”</p><p>The conviction as she laid out her unorthodox plan was impressive but still confusing. “You know, usually the groom walks himself down. Why do you walk your mom up? Katsuo can’t do it all by himself. He’s not even born yet.”</p><p>“I know,” she glared, “But I want to walk down with you.”</p><p>The two looked at each other and admitted defeat. It wasn’t worth arguing. Both of them knew Sarada would win. “Okay, but can I ask why?” Kakashi was still curious. </p><p>“Because you’re my dad,” she said so matter of factly. While Sarada was smart, she didn’t know the history of the bride walking up to the groom, the whole idea of giving the bride away. She just wanted her family to all be together, and it felt lonely to send him up by himself. That’s what she thought anyway. </p><p>“Alright. You can walk me down, but we really should get ready to go.” Kakashi glanced up at the clock, “I actually need to meet Naruto now. Good thing he’s used to me being late.” Kissing his now-fiancee and patting his daughter’s head, he left the two girls. </p><p>~~</p><p>The kids had to be there early, so the plan was that Ino and Sakura would walk Sarada and Inojin down together. As they made it to the Yamanaka resident, Sakura wondered how to break the news to her friend about the past 24 hours, but luckily Sarada had it covered. “Aunty Ino guess what?” Sarada asked, walking into the living room where Sai was reading the paper. </p><p>“What?” Ino noticed Sakura dropping her head into her hand, looking like she was about to dread whatever her daughter was about to say. </p><p>“I met my dad last night, and he’s going to be at the ceremony,” Sarada knew very little of her father’s significance in the village as she said it. </p><p>Both Ino and Sai looked at Sakura, who was still hiding her face. Setting the paper down, Sai stood up, “Why don’t I take the kids down now, and you two can meet us there.” Not waiting for the women’s responses, mostly because he didn’t care to get involved, Sai grabbed the children and left. </p><p>“Did you teach him that?” Sakura grinned through her teeth. </p><p>Ignoring her question, Ino snapped her head as soon as she felt the children were out of earshot. “How long has Sasuke been back?”</p><p>“About twelve hours ago, maybe a little more.” Sakura sat down at the dining room table and hid her face in her hands, “Sarada had a panic attack and awoke her Sharingan, and this morning Sasuke threw a kunai into Kakashi’s side.”</p><p>She didn’t like seeing her friend like this, especially while she was pregnant. “Sakura,” she sat down next to her, “it’s going to be okay. Kakashi can deal with a flesh wound, Sasuke is the one upsetting Sarada, not you, and you’ve got everyone’s support.” Ino wrapped her arms around her, “I don’t care what stupid powerful Jutsu Sasuke has, you say the word, and I’ll kick his ass.”</p><p>The best part was is that she would, “Thank you, Ino,” she rested her head on her friend’s chest, “I knew he would be back eventually; I just didn’t expect it to be like this, you know?”</p><p>Ino shrugged, “Things never go how you expect them to. But hey,” a small smirk appeared on her face, “I’ve stopped reading those trashy romance novels lately because watching you has been way more entertaining.”</p><p>Sakura might have been mad at that if it wasn’t so funny. The two women laughed, “I used to be so boring, I miss that.”</p><p>“Sakura, you are boring, but your life isn’t,” she shook her head, “you attract chaos. It all started when you got put onto team seven.”</p><p>A lifetime ago, it felt like. “Yeah, I do, don’t I?” She agreed before standing up, “Let’s go early. I’m craving strawberry ice cream.” There was still the surprise sort-of-marriage proposal from this morning, but maybe she would wait for it to happen properly before telling anyone. </p><p>“Alright, but we’ll have to hide it from the kids,” Ino hummed. The two linked arms and walked through the village together, stopping at the ice cream place they used to go to when they were little. Being both career women and moms, it was hard to find moments like this, making them all the more precious. </p><p>~~</p><p>Making sure to dispose of the evidence, Sakura and Ino made it to the ceremony and took their seats. All eyes on them as Sasuke had been early and was sitting at the front. It had been the first time in almost a decade since anyone had last seen him. They were also certainly trying to gauge the situation as Kakashi and Sakura being together and Sakura’s pregnancy was now common knowledge. And the drama with her and Kakashi had finally died down, now this. </p><p>From behind, Karui leaned into Sakura, “The girls were asking for a sleepover after this. Want to do it at our place?” </p><p>Sakura had never been terribly close to Choji or Karui, not until Sarada and Cho Cho were about five and started to become friends. Now the two families were quite close, and once the two women joked that if Sasuke ever came back, Karui would take in Sarada while Sakura dealt with her “crazy ex.” </p><p>“Yes, please,” Sakura sighed with some relief, “I could use a night off.”</p><p>“I got you, girl,” Karui put her hand on Sakura’s shoulder before heading back to her seat. </p><p>Ino squeezed Sakura’s hand, “See? We’re all here for you.”</p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>The ceremony was beautiful, the kids didn’t think so, but every parent was beaming, especially Sasuke. Not even Sarada hugging Kakashi instead of shaking his hand got him down (well, it did for a second). Afterward, the three adults all praised Sarada and told her how proud they were. </p><p>“Maybe I could take you out for dinner?” Sasuke tried, unsure if that was a good way to bond. </p><p>Sarada shook her head, “I’m getting BBQ with Cho Cho.” In the back, they heard the girl call for Sarada, waving next to her mother. “I gotta go,” she waved before leaving her parents. </p><p>Kakashi and Sakura smiled at each other. She had grown up so much.</p><p>“Shouldn’t she be spending time with her family?” Sasuke pouted. </p><p>As if to collect every ounce of patience in her body, Sakura took a long breath, “Sasuke, it’s her day today, and Cho Cho’s. Do you want more family time? Live in the village. But don’t make her work around your schedule; workaround hers.”</p><p>“Fine,” Sasuke turned, “I’m going to be staying with Naruto. I’ll stop by once Sarada’s back home. I’m heading back out tomorrow night.” Before anyone could respond, he vanished. </p><p>“Of course you are,” she whispered back. She knew, whenever he was, he could hear that, and she hoped it stung.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love Guy and Ino. Sometimes I get so caught up in writing Kakashi and Sakura that I forget to write in other characters lol but they're so wholesome. And time to say bye to Sasuke because I hate writing him, he's no fun!</p><p>Hope everyone is staying safe! Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Just Another Date Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think I'm nearing the end of this story, it's looking like it's wrap up in about ten chapters. I could be wrong. but that's my current plan??? We'll see how it goes. I'm working on another story though that's similar to this one. It's called "Kakashi and Sakura's Infinite Playlist" all I'll say is it's same age AU but set with in the show. I'm excited about it! I've come up with a lot of ideas for it but I'm putting it off until I finish this one!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as they returned home, Sakura dropped onto the bed, instantly falling asleep. A few hours later, she awoke to the smell of cooked pork and vegetables. “Thanks for making dinner,” she wandered out of her room, rubbing her eyes. But instead of a spread on the table, there were two lunch boxes made, “what are you doing?”</p><p>“We’re going on a date,” Kakashi grabbed a blanket and threw it in a backpack. </p><p>A date? Now? “What the hell are you talking about?” she groaned, “Kakashi, our lives are a mess right now. Are you sure that’s a good idea?”</p><p>“Now, Sakura,” his voice was pissing her off. It was his teacher's voice. “I know things are a little extra crazy but don’t you think that’s all the more reason for us to go out? Sarada is safe at Choji’s place, Sasuke is out of our hair, and stress is bad for the baby,” he walked over, placing his hand over her stomach. “Do you trust me?”</p><p>This argument was certainly compelling, “Fine, let’s do it,” she smiled, “where are we going?” </p><p>“Well, I thought we’d do a picnic for dinner then maybe catch the firework show?” There was always a small festival and firework show after the academy ceremony; it was fun for the kids. Sarada and most of their friends would probably be there. She was going to skip it, but it would be fun.</p><p>“Sounds good.”</p><p>~~</p><p>The main reason Sakura was going to skip the festival was that walking around with a bunch of lights and sounds around her while pregnant sounded exhausting, so a picnic away from it all was perfect. They talked about Sarada, the baby, Sakura’s job, and what Kakashi was going to do when Sarada started school. Mostly just hang out with Guy. </p><p>“So why didn’t you just have Guy go with you when you watched Sarada? It doesn’t seem like he’s up to much these days.” Sakura finished up her pork. </p><p>“I made myself hidden when I watched Sarada. I think she’d kill me if she saw me. Guy would have ruined it. That man can’t stay quiet to save his life.” He didn’t want to embarrass the poor girl in front of her friends, and Guy most certainly would. “Speaking of Guy, is it okay if I ask him to be the godfather?”</p><p>Sakura hadn’t even thought of godparents yet, “Yeah, sure! Want to pick the godmother too?” Ino was, of course, Sarada’s, but she didn’t have any thoughts on who Katsuo’s should be. </p><p>That was a more difficult one, “I guess, I just don’t have many female friends… Probably Kurenai, maybe Anko?”</p><p>She didn’t mind who he picked, but Anko used to scare the shit out of her, “Well,” she tried not to show a reaction when he said Anko, “Whoever you pick, I’m sure will be great.”</p><p>Smirking, Kakashi put his arm around Sakura, “Don’t worry,” he pulled her closer to him as he finished and set aside his food, “It won’t be Anko.” After thinking a little longer, running through all the women he knew, he realized Kurenai would probably be the best choice, but it didn’t feel quite right, not like making Guy the godfather felt. “Okay, I’m going to throw something crazy out and tell me what you think.”</p><p>“Okay, shoot,” this should be interesting. </p><p>“Does the godmother have to be alive?” </p><p>That was certainly interesting, “Well, generally yes, but I suppose I don’t mind if she isn’t. Are you talking about Rin?”</p><p>Talking about it out loud, maybe it shouldn’t be the girl who confessed her love for him, who he then accidentally killed. “Uh yeah, I mean she doesn’t have to be,” he started back peddling. </p><p>“Well, I don’t mind. If that’s who you feel like would be the best choice, I’m all for it. But can I ask why?” </p><p>Honestly, Kakashi wasn’t exactly sure of his reasoning, “Well, Rin was special to me; she was a great person and one of my best friends. Also, and this is going to sound dumb, she told me once that she couldn’t wait to become a mother. She never got to be that, so I guess this is also a way to honor her… Sorry, maybe this is a bad idea. Kurenai is a good choice too. I’ll ask her.”</p><p>“Kakashi,” Sakura grabbed his hand, holding it in hers; she could sense he was spiraling in his thoughts a little. “It’s not dumb, and it’s not a bad idea. I don’t understand it entirely, but if that’s what you want to do for our child, then I think it’s a lovely idea. Rin it is then.”</p><p>Her response surprised him. He wasn’t even sure if he understood his reasoning, but it felt right, and she understood that, and it was enough for her. It was something he didn’t know he needed in a partner. Not just in this moment but in his life in general, unconditional support wasn't a concept he was used to. “I love you.”</p><p>~~</p><p>After dinner, the two took a walk. The streets were empty with everyone at the festival, the only life coming from a few street lamps. “Do you miss being out in the field, Sakura?” It was something he had actually wanted to ask her for years. </p><p>“Sometimes. I mean, I still train most days just in case, but I don’t think I can do it anymore. Too many people rely on me.” She looked down at her stomach. In just a few months, she would meet her son, “And that’s more important than anything. Do you?”</p><p>Kakashi shrugged, “Eh, not really, I’ve had my fill for a few lifetimes, but if it made you happy to go back out, I’d support you.”</p><p>That was quite unexpected. If anyone were to be opposed to her going back out, she would think it would be her children's father. “Well, okay, I’ll think about it. But I do love my job now.”</p><p>“I know,” he leaned over to kiss her head, “I just wanted to tell you, I support you no matter what.”</p><p>When she became pregnant with Sarada, Sasuke pleaded to her to not go on missions anymore. He said he couldn’t stand the thought of anything happening to her, the mother of his child. It was sweet in a way, and she understood where he was coming from, but she liked this more. “Thank you,” she grabbed his hand, “you’re a good boyfriend.”</p><p>“Husband,” he corrected. </p><p>Sakura had almost forgotten about the little proposal this morning. How wild was her day that she would have forgotten that, “Okay, well we’re not married yet, also I don’t see a ring,” Sakura held her hand up, teasing him. </p><p>“Yeah,” he rubbed the back of his head, “that’s true… we’ll have to fix that.” Kakashi stopped leasing her hand and kneeling on the sidewalk. “Sakura, will you make me the happiest man alive and check to see if there are leaves in my hair.”</p><p>Sakura just glared while Kakashi started snickering. He was being a little mean. “You’re unreal,” she walked past him. </p><p>“Sorry, I couldn’t resist.” And with that, his red herring was in place. She’d never see it coming.</p><p>~~</p><p>The fireworks were Kakashi’s favorite thing about these festivals. They were also Sarada’s. When she was little, he used to lift her onto his shoulders so she could see all of them. It made him a little sad he couldn’t do it anymore. Well, he probably could. He was strong, but no way would she want to. Too embarrassing. </p><p>“Mom, Dad, what are you doing here?” Sarada ran up to them. </p><p>Sakura noticed an uncharacteristically large smile on her daughter’s face, “Just thought we’d catch the show, it’s a nice night after all. You okay?” She was a bit wary.</p><p>Sensing her mother’s suspicion, Sarada did her best to make her face go back to normal. “Yeah, I’m going to go back to Cho Cho, but,” Sarada grabbed both her parents, “I love you guys.”</p><p>Well, Sarada would have to work on her deception skills in the academy, but she did better than most kids would. “Love you too, kiddo.”</p><p>“Yeah, sweetie, I love you too,” something was definitely off. Sarada let them go then ran off to her friends. “Should I be worried?” She looked over at Kakashi.</p><p>He shrugged, “Kids are weird. I wouldn’t stress about it.”</p><p>Kakashi sat up with Sakura in his lap. Standing too long was starting to fatigue her. One hand propped him up, but the other laid against her side. She didn’t realize but touching her, his fingers so close to her stomach, completely distracted him from the show. All he could think of was how real this all was. The love of his life, his family, it was somewhere he never thought he deserved to have. Sometimes he still didn’t.</p><p>“Hello Hidden Leaf families,” Naruto stepped onto the small platform, “We’re here to celebrate our wonderful children starting at the academy today. This is a celebration for them and their accomplishments both now and in the future. As well as all the families who continue to support them.” Naruto looked in their direction, “If he would grace us with his presence, I’d like the sixth Hokage to come up and say some words.”</p><p>Sakura stood up to free Kakashi, who looked reluctant to go up, but Sakura noted she would have thought he’d put up more of a verbal fight against the request. “Come on, Sakura,” Ino came up from behind and started brushing her hair, “You need to always look your best.” Sitting in his lap must have messed it up a little bit. </p><p>“Who cares?” Sakura turned back to her friend, who softly smiled without answering the question. It wasn’t terribly surprising that Ino would have a hairbrush on her but why she had decided to sneak attack work on her hair was a bit of a mystery. </p><p>But before she could question it too much, Kakashi started speaking. “Well, I don’t have much prepared, but I’m excited about the future of the leaf with these kids. Their all bright and strong young shinobi who I’m sure will do us all proud. It seems every generation just improves upon the last,” shoot a look at Sarada and smile before continuing. “As many of you know, I also have a child entering this class who I’m incredibly proud of as well as a child on the way with my beautiful girlfriend, Dr. Sakura Haruno.” </p><p>Everyone looked at Sakura, who just gave a small nervous wave. Why was she getting a feeling that everyone knew something she didn’t?”</p><p>“Sakura, come up here,” Kakashi held out his hand, and Ino pushed her forward. Cautiously Sakura walked to the stage. No one seemed confused as to what was going on, except her, of course. “I’m sorry, please let me correct myself. I said my girlfriend, but what I really meant was  wife.” Getting down on one knee, Kakashi took a ring out of his pocket, “Sakura Haruno will you marry me?”</p><p>Sakura covered her mouth and felt herself hold back tears, nodding silently and holding out her hand. Kakashi gave a sigh of relief, her reaction was a bit confusing at first. The whole crowd, including their friends, cheered as the two hugged. </p><p>~~</p><p>“Sarada, can I talk to you?” Sasuke surprised his daughter, trying not to watch the happy couple in front of them. </p><p>“Uh,” she looked at Cho Cho, “yeah, sure. I’ll be right back Cho Cho.”</p><p>Cho Cho just glared at Sasuke, “Okay, but I’m watching you, buddy,” she walked away, not having a clue who she had just tried to intimidate. </p><p>Sasuke respected it, though. “Hey, I just wanted to tell you I’m leaving, and I wanted to say good,” he crouched down. Originally, he would wait until the morning but watching his ex-wife get engaged wasn’t making him want to stay. </p><p>“Oh... I’m sorry-” but before Sarada could finish, she felt her father wrap his arms around her. </p><p>She heard him sigh, “There’s no reason for you to be sorry. I’m sorry, Sarada. I promise I’ll be around more, but I hope you know that while I’m protecting the village, I think about protecting you more.” He pulled back and offered his daughter a smile. “I’m so proud of you, and you’re going to be an amazing Hokage someday.”</p><p>Sarada’s face lit up, “Really?”</p><p>“Really.” Pressing his fingers to her forehead, Sasuke finished it off with a kiss on the top of her head, “Take care of your mom for me, okay?”</p><p>“You got it.”</p><p>~~</p><p>“When did you have the time…?” Sakura refused to let go of her fiancee. </p><p>Putting a finger to her lips, he shook his head, “All you need to know is there are no more secrets and sneaking around. Everything is out in the open,” he kissed her before the two walked down the stage. Immediately they were greeted by all their friends, first of all, Naruto to almost tackled them. Sakura was glad that he was fully on board.</p><p>But while both of them were happy to get their friend’s praise, they quickly realized that someone was missing. At the back of the crowd, they saw Sasuke kiss Sarada’s forehead before disappearing. Moving past everyone, the two came to her side. </p><p>“Hi, mom,” Sarada looked up, smiling at them, “So it’s official now, huh? Dad and I have been planning this for a while.”</p><p>Sakura could see through her daughter’s facade, this one much better than the one earlier in the night. “Sarada…”</p><p>“Can we go home?” the girl looked down at the ground. I know I was supposed to sleep over at Cho Cho’s, but I kind of want to be with you guys now.”</p><p>Kakashi and Sakura looked at each other. They weren’t sure what Sasuke had said to her, but it definitely changed her mood. </p><p>“Let’s go,” Kakashi picked her up and put her on his shoulders. She was certainly heavier than the last time they did this. But she didn’t argue; instead, she leaned forward, resting her head on Kakashi’s.</p><p>Whatever was going on with Sasuke and Sarada, she was glad that Kakashi would always be there for her, at least. “Okay, well, I’ll meet you two at the park gate. I’m going to talk with Cho Cho and her mom and let them know what’s going on.”</p><p>“Sounds good,” Kakashi turned around, waiting until Sakura was out of earshot. “So want to tell me what’s going on?”</p><p>“Nothing,” Sarada’s back sunk lower, “It’s just weird. I met my dad a night ago, and he’s already leaving again.”</p><p>Maybe he should have waited to propose to Sakura, but he also didn’t want to plan their lives around Sasuke’s sporadic life. “Ah, you know he loves you, just as much as your mom and I do.”</p><p>“Yeah, he told me he’s really protecting me when he protects the village, but it’s still stupid he’s gone so much,” she sighed. </p><p>He had to admit, that was a good line from Sasuke. “It is, but it’s true. He does a lot to protect you, your mom, me, and now Katsuo. He’s a good man even if he’s not always a perfect dad.”</p><p>“Don’t tell mom I was upset. I heard being stressed isn’t good for pregnant women,” Sarada’s concern was piercing through her voice. </p><p>Sometimes Kakashi wished he had a perfect solution to stop Sarada from worrying about him and Sakura so much. “Yeah, it’s our secret,” he relented, “Although your mom doesn’t get stressed out by you telling her what’s going on.”</p><p>Bending down, so her face was closer to his, Sarada’s face went to a flat expression, “we both know that’s not true, Kakashi. Mom worries over everything.” </p><p>Well, he had to give her that, “True. So promise you’ll at least tell me?”</p><p>“Maybe,” Sarada’s mood started to lighten, “Can we visit the graveyard tomorrow before school? I want to tell Itachi I met dad.”</p><p>“Yeah, sure,” Kakashi looked up and smiled, “I’m sure he’ll be excited to hear.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bruh Sasuke just can't let anyone have anything nice smh. In my mind, Kakashi has been planning this proposal for a few weeks now, he's such a romantic haha. Also I love Cho Cho. I haven't watched very much Boruto but Cho Cho is top tier, Choji would die if he heard his daughter threaten Sasuke and I'm here for it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Count Your Blessings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Slight TW: a little bumpy pregnancy, everyone is fine but I know that pregnancy and birth can be a sensitive topic for some people.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sakura loved her mother, and Sakura’s mother loved her. But they didn’t always get along; actually, they rarely did. Still, she cried at her and Sasuke’s wedding and loved Sarada almost as much as she did. However, her relationship with Kakashi and this pregnancy seemed a little different. They had never really talked about any of it—the divorce, this pregnancy, and now her engagement. Sakura was ashamed to admit that her mother probably only knew what was going on through the grapevine. But every time she tried to bring it up, she stopped herself, and her mother never pushed it. </p><p>“It’s herbal, no caffeine,” her mother gave her and Kakashi a cup of tea while Sakura’s father sipped his own, probably caffeinated tea. “Now, why did you want to meet?” </p><p>Her expression was infuriatingly neutral, “Can’t my fiancee and I just come to visit my parents.”</p><p>“Oh boy,” Sakura's dad looked at his wife, then his daughter, the tension was already building, “You two are so troublesome. Come on, Kakashi,” he stood up, “I wanted to talk to you alone anyways. Trust me. You don’t want to get in between this.”</p><p>As he walked to the backyard, Kakashi looked to Sakura, who was already deep into a glare with her mother. “Right…” he knew Sakura and her mother’s relationship could be a bit volatile, but this seemed a bit excessive. Still, Kakashi followed. He wasn’t about to argue with his soon to be father-in-law.</p><p>“You and your fiancee are welcomed here anytime,” something was biting about how she said that. Her mother had a way of flipping her switch faster than any enemy ever could. </p><p>“What is your issue?” she broke the passive-aggressive back and forth, “I know you loved that I married Sasuke, but he didn’t treat Sarada or me well.” Her mother stayed silent, her arms crossed and still expressionless, “I got over my divorce a long time ago, and I suggest you do too.”</p><p>Finally, she responded, “did you even think to ask me what I thought about Sasuke and the divorce?”</p><p>Sakura sat up and slammed her fist on the table, splitting the wood, “No, mother, I didn’t! Because it really isn’t your business who I’m married to. It is your business to support me.”</p><p>Looking down at the crack then back at her daughter, she sighed, “If you’re done ruining my furniture, sit down. Getting angry isn’t good for the baby.” Sakura calmed herself and did as her mother said, hating herself as she did so. “Now, if you had bothered to ask me what I thought of everything, I would have told you that Sasuke Uchiha has been on my shit list since you showed up in the village alone nine months pregnant.”</p><p>Sakura looked up, surprised at what she just heard, and not only because she didn’t realize how much she disliked Sasuke but that she cursed; her mother never cursed. “Oh, really? You never said anything…”</p><p>“He was still your husband and father to that wonderful little girl. I didn’t want to drive a wedge between the two of us by telling you I thought he was a worthless piece of garbage. Maybe I should have, and I’m sorry if I made the wrong call. I had just gotten you back. I wasn’t about to let you go again,” her face softened, and a smile started to form. </p><p>Ever since she had returned to Konoha all those years ago, her relationship with her mother had been weird. She assumed her mother was judging her choices, her failures, but she was wrong, very wrong. “Mom… so what about Kakashi?” she thought she was going to start crying. </p><p>Her mother got up to bring her some tissues, “You were always an easy crier, even when you’re not pregnant.” Sakura took a tissue and dabbed the tears that were starting to form. “Look, I wasn’t thrilled that you were dating your former teacher whose fourteen years older, but I trust you. “ She was starting to look angry, “I am pissed I had to find out about it through Ino’s mother, though.”</p><p>“Sorry,” she winced, “I just thought you wouldn’t approve or be angry.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m angry! When were you planning on telling me you were pregnant because I found that one out from the cashier at the supermarket!” Now it was her turn to slam the table. And for a woman with no chakra, she hit it pretty damn hard. </p><p>Well, this she probably deserved, “I know, I suck,” she lowered her head. “I just thought you wouldn’t…” she couldn’t bring herself to say it. It was pretty bad, especially since she had been misinterpreting her mother for years now.</p><p>Sitting back down, she took a deep breath, “Sakura sweetheart, I love you and Sarada, and now this little life in you more than anything in the world. He could be the son of that creepy snake terrorist waiter, and I would still die before letting anything bad happen to him. However,” she smiled again, “I’m glad it’s Kakashi and not that guy, though. He gives me the creeps.”</p><p>Sakura let out a small laugh, “Yeah, no worries, it’s definitely Kakashi’s.” Walking over, Sakura wrapping her arms around her mother, who touched her hand. “I’m sorry, mom, I should have just talked to you. I didn’t want you to think I failed. You and dad have such a great marriage.”</p><p>Her mother rolled her eyes, “Eh, we’ve had our rough patches, that’s for sure. And divorce doesn’t mean you failed Sakura. But if it did, it’s still okay. People fail all the time. It’s what you do with it that counts.” Sakura had never heard her mother sound so wise. “So let's say you did fail when you divorced Sasuke. Now you’re about to marry Kakashi whose good to you and Sarada and is going to be an excellent father. You took that failure, learned from it, and bettered your life. I’m proud of you.”</p><p>“So you approve?” The tears started flowing. </p><p>Handing her daughter another tissue, she laughed, “Yes dear, I approve, but we both know that you wouldn’t do anything differently if I didn’t.”</p><p>~~</p><p>“How was my father?” The two walked home from tea to enjoy an afternoon alone while Sarada was at school. She had reduced her hours at the hospital since she entered her last trimester. </p><p>Kakashi shrugged. It was quite dull especially compared to all the yelling they heard and the broken table they came back to. “Uneventful. He said it was weird that his daughter was now engaged to her former teacher, but I made you happy and took care of Sarada, so he was fine with it.”</p><p>“Yeah, my dad is a little too relaxed, but I guess he has to be to deal with my mother. So how much did you hear of our little exchange?” it was a little embarrassing that even at thirty, her mother could still bring out the bratty over an emotional teenager in her. </p><p>Swinging his arm around her, he chuckled, “All of it. That was part of the reason your dad and I didn’t talk. We were eavesdropping. You know I never told you this, but when you were young and joined my team, your mom told me to keep you away from Sasuke. She said she didn’t trust a boy you were so obsessed with. The woman should have been a shinobi with those instincts.”</p><p>“Seriously?” She groaned. That was so her mother. “She just always has to have an opinion. </p><p>“The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree,” he hummed, knowing his comment would get him in trouble. </p><p>Sakura stopped walking and just glared before storming off ahead, leaving Kakashi to catch up and ask for her forgiveness. </p><p>~~</p><p>“Sakura! Thank you!” Guy was sobbing, “Thank you so much!” His arms were wrapped around her waist and his head against her stomach. If it were anyone else, it would have been weird, well it was still weird, but Guy had little sense of personal space. She was just glad he was being gentle. </p><p>Patting his head, Sakura tried to calm the very grown man down. Kakashi had asked her to tell Guy he was the godfather. Not ask. Tell. They had an odd relationship. While Kakashi gave the excuse that he wanted his fiancee and best friend to bond, Sakura was beginning to suspect he just didn’t want to deal with this reaction. </p><p>“Of course, Guy, we wouldn’t ask anyone else, but can you let go of me?” She tapped his arms. </p><p>Quickly moving away, Guy’s face turned red, “I’m sorry, Sakura, I was just so happy. I’ll train this little man to be the best Taijutsu fighter in all of Konoha! He’ll be the very image of youth!”</p><p>As Sakura stroked her stomach, she thought back to when she was pregnant with Sarada. There was an odd chakra connection between a mother and her child, Sakura’s exceptional Chakra control only amplified this. She could feel that Sarada was a fighter. Driven and passionate, wild energy, which was funny because she turned out so mild-mannered. But the first time she saw her daughter train, she could see that energy in her eyes. But Katsuo was different. He was calm and peaceful, a much gentler feeling than Sarada. If Sakura had to guess, he would have little interest in Taijutsu. </p><p>“Of course, Guy,” but before their conversation could continue, Sakura felt a drop in her body then a sharp pain. “Shit,” she muttered while bending over in pain. Of course, she had to be with Guy when it happened. “Guy, listen to me very carefully,” for once Guy was speechless. She could see the gears in his head turn. “I need you to tell Kakashi I’m in labor and to meet me at the hospital.” </p><p>“Oh, uh, okay!” Guy turned his wheelchair, leaving a trail of dust as he sped off. </p><p>Sakura took a minute to gain her composure. The hospital wasn’t far, and luckily her contractions were still far apart. It wasn’t the most pleasant walk, but now all she had to do was wait for Kakashi.  </p><p>~~</p><p>It took ten minutes to get any information out of Guy. He had never seen the man hyperventilate before. But the second he got the gist of it, he disappeared to tell Ino so she could get Sarada from school and meet them at the hospital. He probably should have skipped this step, but he knew how excited Sarada was to meet her little brother. It was important to him that she was there. Then he rushed to Sakura, praying he wasn’t too late. </p><p>“Tsunade?” He saw the long doctor in front of Sakura, “What are you doing here?”</p><p>She had been gone for a year, traveling and enjoying her retirement. “Well, I heard my student was pregnant again, so I stayed close the past couple of weeks. Lady Katsuya told me it was time. Ready to be a father again?” </p><p>“More than ready,” he walked past and knelt next to Sakura, who was in a wheelchair. “Are you okay?” He inspected her, not sure what he was looking for. </p><p>Running her fingers through the sides of his hair, she kissed his cheek, “I’m fine. I’m just-” Again, she felt a sharp pain.</p><p>“Shit. Tsunade!” Kakashi started to panic. </p><p>Tsunade rolled her eyes, “Relax. It’s a contraction. Let’s just get her to a bed. She insisted on waiting for you out here.”</p><p>“God, you’re stubborn,” Kakashi quickly kissed her forehead and started pushing her wheelchair. </p><p>Tsunade guided them to the room, but there was something off about this. It didn’t feel like Sakura’s first pregnancy. This might be a little rough. </p><p>~~</p><p>From her first contraction to the moment Sarada was born, Sakura's first pregnancy took about two hours, with no complications. They were on hour five. Sakura was in tears. Kakashi had never seen her look so broken; he felt utterly helpless. </p><p>“Sakura, I know it’s hard, but you have to keep pushing,” Tsunade was almost pleading, hoping she wouldn’t have to perform surgery. </p><p>“I can’t do it!” She fought back before throwing her body back into the bed in pain. </p><p>These were words Kakashi never thought would come out of Sakura’s mouth. Even when teamed up with Sasuke and Naruto, two ninjas levels above any other, maybe in history, she never gave up. She was strong. He had to remind her. “Sakura look at me,” he was stern and his eyes intense. Sakura looked at him in desperation, “I’ve seen you bring ninjas back from the brink of death, you’ve gone through this village being destroyed, war. Hell, I’ve even seen you impaled. You can do this. I’ve never had so much faith in a person before.”</p><p>“Really?” her voice was weak. </p><p>“Yes,” he softly pressed his lips against hers, “I know it’s hard, but please do what Tsunade says. Both you and Katsuo have to come out of this okay.”</p><p>Sakura just nodded and, for the next two hours, tried as hard as she could. </p><p>“Shit,” Tsunade quickly jumped up, “Shizune prep Sakura for surgery, the baby is breached. Kakashi, I’m sorry, but I need you to wait outside.”</p><p>Just a second ago, everything seemed fine, well, not fine, but surgery felt like it came out of nowhere. “No way! I’m staying right here.”</p><p>“Kakashi,” Sakura took his hand, “I’m okay. Please go check on Sarada.”</p><p>That poor kid had been in the waiting room for hours, looking at the clock. It was 10 pm. Sarada was in good safe hands, whoever she was with, and he wanted to be with Sakura. But then he remembered what Tsunade had told her last time Sakura was in labor, “we don’t argue with pregnant women.” So he nodded, squeezing Sakura’s hand before heading out. </p><p>Sarada was asleep, sprawled out on some benches, her head rested against Akamaru. Next to her was Hinata and Kiba, who stopped their conversation once they noticed Kakashi. “How is she?” Hinata asked, nervous for his answer. </p><p>“All I heard was the baby is breached, so she’s going into surgery,” Kakashi sat down, trying to get a grasp on the situation. </p><p>“Why don’t I take Sarada to my place tonight,” Hinata offered. </p><p>“And I can pick up anything from your place you need,” Kiba joined in. </p><p>It was of some comfort that the people around them were like this. Always willing to jump in and help. “Actually, that sounds great. Kiba, mind grabbing some extra clothes for us?”</p><p>“You got it,” he looked over at Sarada, “should I leave Akamaru here for now?” </p><p>Bending down, Kakashi lightly shook his daughter, “Sarada, wake up.”</p><p>Sarada shot up, “Is mom out yet?” </p><p>He was not looking forward to breaking the news. “No, sweetheart,” he hugged her, “it’s taking a while. Mom might be in there until the morning, so Hinata is going to take you to her place tonight. Okay?” </p><p>“Absolutely not,” Sarada stood up with her hands on her hips, “I’m staying here.”</p><p>Kakashi and Hinata looked at each other. In no mood to argue, especially since he would most certainly lose, he relented, “Okay. Kiba, grab something for Sarada too? Maybe a pillow and blanket too?” </p><p>Sarada smiled at her victory. </p><p>~~</p><p>“Hey,” Ino walked in about an hour after Kiba and Hinata left. She was holding a bag in one hand and a pillow in the other. “Sorry, after a few hours, I had to head home. Sai’s on a mission, and my mother was busy with something, so it took her forever to get home to watch Inojin.” Walking in, she set everything down and fished out a blanket. Sarada had fallen back asleep, this time using Kakashi’s leg as a pillow. Laying the blanket down, she spoke softly, “I ran into Kiba on the way here. He said he was grabbing clothes for everyone, and I just couldn’t let him pick out something for Sakura. He would have messed it up. He also caught me up about the surgery. Any news?”</p><p>Kakashi shook his head, “No.”</p><p>Ino patted Kakashi’s head, “She’s in good hands. We’ll hear something soon.”</p><p>~~</p><p>After another hour, Shizune walked through the doors, a smile on her face. “Kakashi, come meet your son.”</p><p>He woke Sarada up while Ino called Sakura’s parents. Inside, Tsunade sat by Sakura’s side. She was pale and her eyes sunken, but he had never seen her so happy, so beautiful. </p><p>Sarada ran up before Kakashi could even take a step, “He’s so small,” she observed before looking back at Kakashi, “His hair is like moms.” </p><p>“Really?” he finally stepped forward and peered into Sakura’s arms. </p><p>“Looks like you were wrong,” Sakura sounded tired. She handed her son over to his father, lying back into bed with her daughter in her arms.</p><p>Kakashi was so sure his son would have his hair, but it was a light pink, lighter than Sakura’s. But his eyes were like his, an odd little combination but also perfect. But his favorite thing about his new son was the mark on the side of his forehead, above his eye. Similar to the one on his own chin. “Thank you, Sakura,” he noticed droplets of water fall on the baby blanket Katsuo was wrapped in. </p><p>“Dad, are you crying?” Sarada was the first to notice. </p><p>“Yeah. I am,” he smiled back at his daughter before sitting on the side of the bed to be closer to the little family he had been lucky enough to build.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Are boy is born! Get ready for some really cute domestic family scenes! Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. The Day Of</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If Kakashi had it his way, they would have been married before Katuso was born. But Sakura insisted on waiting. She wanted to be able to fit her dress, have a glass of champagne at the toast, things that are more difficult when you’re pregnant. Of course, Kakashi understood, but he was disappointed that he would have to wait another three months until he got to marry the love of his life. But they both wanted to make sure she was entirely healed up. Luckily the operation went smoothly, plus Sakura could heal herself to an extent, which sped the process up significantly. And now the day was here. </p><p>“I’m surprised to see you here. I thought you’d be with Sakura by now,” Kakashi took Ryo out of his pocket and set it on the counter. “White Lillies, please.”</p><p>Ino wrapped the flowers up for Kakashi. She knew exactly where he was going, “You’re my last customer, then I’ll be heading over. I just wanted to make sure the flowers I’m going to put in Sakura’s hair and the bouquet was perfect.” </p><p>“I’m sure they’re great,” he was excited to see what Sakura would look like tonight. Sarada had been teasing that it was the most beautiful she had ever seen her mother. Katsuo, who was in Kakashi’s arm, started to coo at his aunt, reaching out to her.</p><p>“You are too cute,” Ino met his little hand with hers, “here you go,” she pulled out a sprig of forget me knots and put it behind his ear, “My handsome little flower boy,” she started to play with his cheeks. </p><p>Kakashi had to admit, the pastel blue of the flowers was a nice touch with his pink hair, “Thanks,” he patted his son’s head carefully, not to disturb the flower, before grabbing the Lillies. “If Iruka and Guy come by, I was never here, okay?”</p><p>Ino shook her head, “yeah yeah, just don’t be late to the ceremony, or else we’re going to have issues. Got it, Hatake?” </p><p>Already out of the door, Kakashi waved, “Got it!”</p><p>~~</p><p>Usually, he’d clean the grave up a little more, but after setting the flowers down, he only had one hand free. Maybe he and Sarada could come by tomorrow to properly tend to it. “Hello Rin, I’m sorry it’s taken me so long to come by. Sakura gave birth to this little guy, but she had to get surgery, so I took care of her, and I just didn’t get the chance. But here, this is Katsuo.” Kakashi knelt down, setting his son on the grass in front, supporting him carefully. </p><p>Katsuo made a series of noises before grabbing one of the little, pulling a petal off, and dropping it on Rin’s name. “I think he likes you, Rin,” he chuckled, pulling Katuso back, “he’s perfect, Rin. Between him and Sarada, I don’t know what I did to deserve this. Oh, I’m also getting married today!” He pulled on his suit jacket, “That’s why I’m wearing this thing. I wish you and Obito could be here, meet everyone.” Thinking about his friends not being here was a little depressing. It was a dangerous topic for him to spiral on as he would begin to dwell on every decision he had made that could have possibly saved them. </p><p>“Mwah!” Katsuo interrupted these dark thoughts with a nonsensical sound and heartwarming laugh afterward. </p><p>Picking his son up, he held him closer to his chest, “Thanks, kid.” For a moment, he stood there savoring the fact that he was alive, here with this child who he loved so much, “let’s go meet your uncle Obito then we can say hi to your grandparents.” Walking away, with his back turned to Rin’s grave, there was a gust of wind beneath him. And for a moment, he swore he could hear a familiar girl’s voice say, “I’m proud of you.”</p><p>~~</p><p>There was a knock on the door as the women got ready, “have you guys seen Kakashi?” Iruka asked through the door. </p><p>In the room, the girls finished putting their dresses on or covered themselves with a robe before Ino opened the door. “I haven’t,” Ino lied before looking at the rest of the girls, who all shook their heads, “but I’m sure he’ll turn up. Right Sakura?”</p><p>Poor Iruka, her soon to be husband, was so cruel to him, “It’ll be okay, Iruka sensei, he’ll turn up. I know he’s always late, but he promised Sarada he wouldn’t be, so he won’t.”</p><p>Admitting defeat, Iruka sulked, “Very well, I’ll leave then. But we will need the bridesmaids soon, once everyone is ready, of course.”</p><p>“Will do, now go,” Ino shooed him away before shutting the door. The women finished putting on dresses, doing their hair and makeup. Ino even did Sarada and Cho Cho’s. Once they started to finish, everyone started to file out, leaving Sakura alone in her dress, she would go to the venue in a moment, but she asked Ino to let her have a moment alone, that she’d catch up in a minute. So Ino took the girls and made sure no one else stayed behind. </p><p>Sakura was the image of good health; she was the medical director, after all. Her image was pretty clean too. She rarely drank, always served vegetables with her food, and worked out just about every day. But there was one vice she had, one she rarely indulged in, but this felt like a special occasion. Climbing onto the roof of her house was more difficult than she thought it would be in a long silk wedding dress but not impossible. Pulling out a pack of cigarettes she had bought years ago and lit one, taking a nice long drag.</p><p>Before she was married or had Sarada, she went on a mission with Shikamaru. On their way back, they talked about how they were getting ready to settle down, maybe have kids soon. They both realized that the other wasn’t sure if they were ready, so Shikamaru had an idea. To quit smoking like Asuma did when he was about to settle down. The only issue was that neither of them were smokers. So they bought a pack together, and each smoked one, quitting right after. However, Sakura had held onto it; she hadn’t entirely quit. She only smoked when she had to think about something like really think. She found the act calming- except for today. Today she would smoke the same reason she did the first time. She was getting ready to settle down. After this, she would quit for real. </p><p>It was silly, but sometimes in a chaotic world, you had to hold onto silly traditions. </p><p>“This again?” Sitting down next to her was her ex-husband. He also took one out of the box and lit it. </p><p>“You don’t smoke,” Sakura put the pack away. </p><p>“Neither do you. What are you thinking about?” Things might not have ended well between them, they might not be on good terms right now, but he knew her. </p><p>“Nothing, actually. I’m just getting ready for my wedding, can’t I just enjoy a little cigarette?” It was obnoxious being questioned by him. Even more obnoxious was him appearing out of nowhere. </p><p>Sasuke took off his cloak, “Sit on this,” he laid it down behind Sakura, “You don’t want to get your white dress dirty before the ceremony.” It was weird to be like this with her. The last time they talked like this, just the two of them, not about Sarada, was when she was about six months pregnant while traveling. Sakura had asked him how they should decorate their home once they made it back to Konoha. He knew he wouldn’t be coming back, but he told her he liked the color blue. </p><p>“Thanks,” she took him up on his offer, “So what are you doing in town?” </p><p>“I’ve been in town a couple of days, but I found out your ceremony was soon, and I didn’t want to ruin it, so I figured I’d wait until after to come by. But Naruto told me you and Kakashi were leaving right after for your honeymoon, so…” it had been a long time since he had felt this awkward. “Look, I’m trying to have a good relationship with you. Not just for Sarada but because you and Naruto are my family,” he started to tense up, “I still consider you family at least.”</p><p>While she didn’t love Sasuke anymore, she certainly cared for him, beyond him just being her child's father. “You’re my family,” she punched his arm, “But you need to step it up with Sarada. I don’t want Kakashi to be her only father when she can also have you.”</p><p>Sasuke sighed, flicking the cigarette out of his hand. She was right. He really wasn’t a smoker, “I know. I didn’t handle being back in Konoha very well last time, but I’ve worked it out with Naruto, and I’ll be home a lot more now. I’ve missed too much of Sarada’s life.”</p><p>“You have,” there was a hint of resentment in her voice. But for the sake of making peace, she calmed her tone, “But I’m glad you’re trying to make a change. Look,” she sighed, “Sarada and Katsuo were going to stay with my mother during my honeymoon, but maybe Sarada could stay with you? You can have the house.”</p><p>“Really? Do you think that’s what she would want?” Sasuke hadn’t been expecting an offer like that. </p><p>Sakura started laughing, “Of course, you idiot. That’s all she wants. But she might still visit my mother. She’s quite protective of her little brother.”</p><p>“I’ll keep that in mind,” he shuttered at the thought of having to see Sakura’s mother; she also intimidated him oddly enough. “And congrats, by the way. On Katsuo, I mean,” he had been debating for a while how to brush the topic of his ex-wife recently giving birth. This seemed appropriate, though. </p><p>“Thank you,” things were still weird between them. There was still anger, resentment, and disappointment, but this felt like a step in the right direction. </p><p>Neither of them was sure what to say next, but luckily they didn’t have to think of anything, “Hey guys!” Naruto jumped up to the roof where the two were sitting. “Sakura, you really shouldn’t smoke,” Naruto scolded, “Imagine me having to tell our medical director.”</p><p>“Quite you,” she brushed him off, “what are you doing here?”</p><p>“Ino sent me to get you. She wants to see how the flowers look on you.” He was surprised to see Sasuke up here with Sakura, but he hoped it was a good thing. </p><p>Sakura tugged on the hem of Naruto’s pants, “sit with us for a second. When was the last time it was just the three of us? We’ll tell Ino it took you a while to find me.”</p><p>“Alright!” He excitedly wedged himself between the two, wrapping his arms around them. “We really should get together like this more often. I miss you guys!”</p><p>Sasuke pretended to hate all the affection his overexcited friend was giving him, “Yeah yeah, idiot, now get off me.”</p><p>“No!” Naruto declared, “now that you’ll be in the village more, get ready for more big hugs, buddy.”</p><p>Sakura just laughed, leaning into her hug. She loved her life as it was now, but it was nice to feel like a teenager with these two again. </p><p>~~</p><p>Kakashi introduced Katuso to Obito, of course, and then his father, letting Katsuo play in the grass next to it. Sakura probably wouldn’t have been too excited at the fact that he was letting their son get so dirty before the wedding, but his father always said the best way to learn was in a patch of dirt. </p><p>Then there was his mother. While he typically visited her grave to clean it, sometimes bringing her flowers, if Sarada wasn’t there to ask questions, he personally never said much. He loved her, of course, but he didn’t know her. He didn’t know what to say. But today, he would try. </p><p>“Mom, this is your grandson Katuso,” he sat down with the boy in his lap. “I’m getting married today, and it just was making me miss everyone a little extra. I know I never really knew you, but,” he held his son a little tighter, “I really wish you were here.” Becoming a family man sure had made him soft because he started to feel a tear come down his face. “I wish you and dad, Rin and Obito… I just wish you were all here.” </p><p>The ordinarily cheerful sounds that came out of his son stopped as he looked up to his father. “Not setting a very good example as a shinobi, am I?”</p><p>Reaching for his father, his hand grazed Kakashi’s mask. He smiled at his son, pulling it down, “I’m glad I have you, though, little buddy.”</p><p>“Hey! What about me?” Sarada came up from behind him, “I suppressed my chakra. Could you tell I was here?” She sounded excited to brag about her growing skillset</p><p>Kakashi wiped away any remaining tears and turned around, “I didn’t actually. I couldn’t hear you either, very good!” He stood up and patted his daughter on her head. “Are you wearing make-up?” He bent down and inspected her face. </p><p>“Yeah,” Sarada touched her cheek, “does it look okay?” </p><p>“Yes!” Kakashi tried to change his expression. He read in a parenting book that it’s important to boost a young girl’s self-esteem. “It looks excellent! I’ve just never seen you wear it.”</p><p>That was because Sarada had never worn it before. It was fun but felt a little weird, “Really?” she wasn’t sure if she believed him. </p><p>“Katsuo and I both think you look beautiful today, Sarada. But why are you here exactly?” Not that he wasn’t happy to have both his children with him, but he figured she would be glued to her mother’s side the entire day. </p><p>Sarada started to play with Katsuo, making funny faces at him. “Well, no one could find you or mom, but aunt Ino told me where you might be, so Iruka-sensei sent me. Ino sent Naruto to find mom, both of you are being very irresponsible.”</p><p>“Sorry ma’am,” he stood up, “let’s go back, the ceremony will be starting soon, and I let this one get his clothes dirty. Want to stop by the house?”</p><p>On Sarada’s back was a small bag, “I brought a change of clothes for him this morning. Katsuo is always getting dirty.”</p><p>As she took out the boy's change of clothes and helped him change while Kakashi held him, Kakashi smiled. “You are truly your mother’s child,” there was no doubt in his mind that this girl was going to be a great Hokage someday. Much better than he was. </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>It was a mad dash at the end to get everyone in order, but as Kakashi promised, he was on time. Sakura, on the other hand, was running about 30 minutes late, not that Kakashi minded. Sarada, on the other hand, was tapping her foot. She stood right in between Kakashi and Guy. Naruto behind them both as he was officiating. Finally, the music started, and everyone perked their attention to the doors. They opened to Sakura holding Katsuo and slowly making her way to her family, tears beginning to well. </p><p>The second Kakashi got back to the venue with the kids, Ino practically ripped Katsuo from his arms and brought him to Sakura. He was a little sad at first, but it was worth it for this moment. He started to tense up, his hand fisted. But then Sarada grabbed it. He looked down at the warm smile of his daughter and began to relax. This was the best day of his life. He should enjoy it. </p><p>When she got in front of him, after handing Katsuo to Ino behind her, he had a moment to admire the dress. It was long sleeve and silky, it grabbed every curve of her body the right way, and Kakashi realized that between the baby and surgery, it had been a very long time since he had gotten to be intimate with his sexy and smart fiancee. He just had to make it to tonight. They were supposed to get on a train to Suna after the ceremony, but maybe he could convince Sakura to slip out of the reception a little early.  </p><p>It had been over a decade since he had seen this man in a suit, which was a damn shame because he looked good in it, really good. Only Kakashi caught the small lip bite through her veil as her eyes wandered down his chest. They were on similar pages. </p><p>Naruto gave an uncharacteristically beautiful speech about love and friendship. It made even Kiba tear up a bit. But Sakura and Kakashi weren’t paying attention. They were just staring at each other, only listening for the tedious questions they had to answer before they could kiss. </p><p>“I do.”</p><p>“I do.” </p><p>Then Naruto said the magic words, “You may now kiss the bride.”</p><p>Kakashi grabbed her waist and dipped her down, pull his mask down as he but facing away from the crowd, of course. There was a mixture of cheers a few groans of disappointment from not getting to see his face. With Sakura still dipped and their lips pressed together, Kakashi whispered the words, “I love you.” Before they came up, Kakashi pulled the mask up, much to Naruto’s dismay as he would hoping to get at least a glance. </p><p>“I love you too,” she kissed him again, this time over the mask. Kakashi looked down at the necklace with a green gem in it that he had given Sakura over ten years ago. He was glad she still wore it, especially now. It was like his mother, in her own way, was here with them, like she had seen her son get married. </p><p>This time everyone cheered, and the happy couple, with their children in hand, walked back down the aisle. The husband and wife, excited to get on with their lives.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I loved writing this chapter. It made me so happy. And if you really hated Sasuke that's fine but I'll warn you he gets a bit of redemption as this story wraps up. It felt like the best way to round out our little family. Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. What a Name Means</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We have a train to catch,” Sakura giggle as she felt her husband’s lips wander up and down her neck. </p><p>“I’ll buy us a ticket for the morning. I want my wife now,” his voice was noticeably gruffer. It had been a while since he had sounded like this, and it was making Sakura melt. </p><p>Honestly, she had been putty in his hand since her mother took Katsuo and Sarada left with Sasuke. Luckily Sasuke thought it would be fun for the first night he had Sarada to camp so they could train early in the morning. So the newlyweds still had the house to themselves tonight. </p><p>She relented, unzipping her dress as much as she could. “Okay, you win,” she moved onto the button of his suit, pulling his jacket off, “I missed having you like this,” she grabbed the sides of his head, bringing his lips to hers. The slightest brush of his tongue sent shivers down her spine. It had been so long. </p><p>Kakashi finished unzipping the back and the dress pooled on the floor. Sakura quickly covered her new scar, it wasn’t her only scar, but it was big and still fresh, not yet healed into her skin like the other had. “Sakura,” he moved up to her ear, “I’ve missed this too. Now lower your hand. I want all of you.”</p><p>Slowly she moved it away, and Kakashi’s hand replaced it, using it as a starting point to run up and down the side of her body. Sakura moved on to the buttons on his shirts and pants, slowly stripped him while his mouth explored her chest. </p><p>Once his pants were unbuttoned, Kakashi lifted his wife, pulling down her panties and his pants rubbing himself against her. As he pushed her against the wall, Sakura wrapped her arms around him, “Kakashi,” she moaned, running her hands through his hair, “can you do that thing I like?” she whimpered.</p><p>The way his wife sounded when she begged for him, he hadn’t heard her sound so desperate since they were in Suna. They would have to work on making more time for each other. </p><p>Kakashi didn’t need to be told twice, slowly slipping himself in, “Are you ready to do this the next four days, Sakura?” He nipped at her ear, “You’re going to be all mine,” he thrusted his hips, loving every little reaction on his wife’s face as he did. </p><p>“I’m all yours, Kakashi,” she held onto him tight, “forever.”</p><p>~~</p><p>They didn’t even make it to their bedroom. Between the stress and chaos of the wedding, the party after, and a practice honeymoon in the living room, both of them crashed half-naked on the floor. “We should get up,” Sakura started to wake as the light cascading into the room, “I think we can still catch the afternoon train.”</p><p>“Whose idea was it to buy a ticket for last night?” He groaned, sitting up.</p><p>“Yours. You specifically said you wanted to get into an empty room as soon as possible,” she grabbed his waist, pulling him back down, “but it was probably ambitious of us to try and make it their last night.” </p><p>“Yeah, but at least our first night will be in that suite in Suna,” he cradled his wife’s face, “I do really like that room.” </p><p>Gaara wasn’t able to make it to the wedding. There was a possible security breach, nothing major, but he didn’t feel comfortable leaving. So he offered the suite they stayed in before for as long as they wanted. Since they didn’t want to make Gara pull out the welcome wagon at 3 am, they were going to check into a hotel and meet up with him the next day. </p><p>“I do too. Let’s go. I don’t want to miss another train,” She got up, collecting her wedding dress. Kakashi just took a moment to enjoy the view. His wife with messy hair in only her panties.</p><p>Sakura caught him staring, but before they could do or say anything else, the door opened. “After we grab your shuriken, I’ll show-” Sasuke stopped talking to his daughter behind him. In front of him was his practically naked ex-wife with her new husband lying down, also naked, on the floor. He covered Sarada’s eyes with his cloak and slammed the door shut. “Uh, sorry!” they could hear on the other side. </p><p>“Oh my god,” Sakura covered her face, “oh my god, oh my god.” She darted to her room to get dressed. </p><p>Kakashi couldn’t help but chuckle. He understood why both Sakura and Sasuke were probably super embarrassed right now, but he thought it was kind of funny. After getting up and putting on the pants and shirt he was wearing last night, he opened the door to find Sasuke looking like he saw a ghost and Sarada looking confused. “Hey, kiddo, what’s up?” He spoke to Sarada, mostly because Sasuke didn’t seem like he could form a sentence right now. But he couldn’t blame the guy. Every time he saw Sakura naked, he was speechless too. </p><p>“Dad only brought huge shurikens with him, and they were hard to practice with, so we just came by to grab some smaller ones. I thought you and mom were getting on a train last night,” she walked in, past Kakashi, grabbing some shurikens that were now locked away in a box in the living room. They all agreed to not leave weapons around now that Katsuo was born before Sarada could probably just check the couch cushions for one. </p><p>“Well, that sounds fun,” he looked at Sasuke, who was actively avoiding eye contact, “and yeah, we just fell asleep, we’re going to catch the noon train in a couple of hours. You okay there, Sasuke?”</p><p>Trying to pull himself together, he attempted to play it cool, “Yeah, of course,” he still wouldn’t look Kakashi in the eye. </p><p>Kakashi looked back to Sarada, who had made her way to the kitchen, grabbing an apple. She was well out of earshot. “Come on, Sasuke, it’s not anything you haven’t seen already.” He was probably playing with fire on that one, but he couldn’t resist. </p><p>“Kakashi!” he felt a slap on his back. </p><p>The fire just got hotter. Both Sasuke and his wife could kick his ass by themselves. He couldn’t imagine if they were on the same side. “Sorry,” he turned to Sakura, whose arms were crossed. </p><p>“Apologize to Sasuke too,” she demanded. </p><p>“Sorry, Sasuke,” he also didn’t look too pleased, “I must be going senile, old age and all.”</p><p>Looking unimpressed, Sasuke just glared, “Yeah. Right…”</p><p>“Okay, I got them!” Sarada held up her blades, “Let’s go.” Sarada looked around at her parents, Sasuke and her mother looked pissed, and Kakashi looked just slightly panicked. “Kakashi, what did you do?”</p><p>Sarada could also probably kick his ass. “Nothing, nothing, I was just being stupid. I’m going to go get dressed,” he patted Sarada’s head before running into the bedroom. He had never felt closer to death than at that moment. </p><p>~~</p><p>They made it to the train, barely, but they made it. Once they got into their cabin, they both let out a sigh of relief. “You know, I think the best thing you ever did as Hokage was put in this bullet train. Walking there was such a pain. You somehow turned a three-day trip into a three hour one.”</p><p>“Oh, it wasn’t me, I just signed off on it. Someone much smarter developed it,” he did agree though, this thing was pretty amazing. </p><p>“You’re too humble sometimes. I bet it would inspire Sarada if you talked about your accomplishments more,” he liked to joke that the only thing he did as Hokage was blow up the moon, but he made a lot of reforms within the village for the better. He made it a better place for their children.</p><p>“I’ll keep that in mind. Hey,” his mind started to wander, “Do you think Katsuo is okay?”</p><p>As much as she missed her son, her heart was much more at ease being away from him, but she remembered the first few times she was away from Sarada. It would get more comfortable the more times he came back to him being completely fine. “I do, my love,” she kissed his mask, “I miss him too, but if your worrying gets bad, we’ll come home early, okay?”</p><p>He wanted to say that he would be fine. He liked having the option. Sarada was with Sasuke, and even though his relationship with him was rocky, he was 100% sure Sarada would be fine when they got back. But Katsuo was so young, and Sakura’s mom was a great caretaker, but she was old, what if she tripped and fell while holding him? Or what if the village was attacked while they were gone? He was spiraling. </p><p>“Kakashi?” Sakura noticed the blank expression on his face, “You okay?”</p><p>“Yeah,” he snapped out of it. “I’m fine. I think I’ll be okay, but thanks for the offer.”</p><p>The rest of the way, Sakura laid herself against Kakashi’s chest, falling asleep. Kakashi was a little too paranoid about falling asleep on public transportation, so he stroked her hair while watching the mountains as they made their way down the track. </p><p>~~</p><p>This time, at the entrance of Suna’s gates, were both Kankuro and Gaara. They waved at the couple, and there were two gifts wrapped up by their feet. “Hello, Lord Sixth, Lady Haruno,” Gaara bowed, “congratulations on the birth of your son and marriage. Please make yourself at home in our humble village.”</p><p>Typical Gaara, Kakashi thought. Always so formal. “Come on, Gaara, it’s Sakura and Kakashi, let’s drop the formalities,” Kankuro stepped forward and hugged Sakura first, “Lady Haruo or Hatake?” </p><p>Kakashi and Sakura looked at each other. They hadn’t discussed that yet. With how crazy the past months had been, it was a topic they had completely overlooked. “Haruno is fine,” she continued to look at Kakashi to see if he was upset or not. He gave her an approving smile and hugged Kankuro back, “How are you guys doing?”</p><p>Kankuro went to shake Kakashi’s hand next. “We’re good. It’s been a little crazy here lately, but we got it under control. Right Gaara?”</p><p>“Of course, we would never invite such esteemed guests if the village wasn’t completely safe,” Gaara reassured them, not that Sakura or Kakashi really cared. When the kids weren’t around, neither of them minded a little danger. </p><p>Kankuro and Gaara showed them to the room, telling them that dinner would be at seven. They were throwing a feast for the two, a second celebration. But once they left and Kakashi and Sakura were alone, they sat against their bed in front of the window like they had before and watched the clouds run along the sky. </p><p>Sunset wouldn’t be for a while, but still, it was a pretty blue out. “I hope you don’t mind that I didn’t take your name. I’ve had to change it twice now, and it was exhausting, but if it means a lot to you, I can….” Keeping her name really didn’t matter to her too much; it really was that she didn’t want to deal with changing it again. </p><p>Kakashi nodded, “Nah, if you asked me to change my last name to Haruno, I’d do it. I don’t care either way. On Katuso’s birth certificate, they put my last name but do you want to change it to Haruno? Your parents might want to pass down your family name.”</p><p>Honestly, Sakura wished one of them cared about it. This was going to be a long back and forth. “I don’t think they care. But the Hatake’s are a clan. We should keep it as Katsuo’s last name so he can continue it.” Then it hit Sakura, “How is it that both my children are solely responsible for continuing two of Konoha’s strongest clans?”</p><p>“Just lucky, I suppose,” he pulled her closer. “But the Hatake clan has always been small. My father never cared about the prestige of it, and neither have I. Maybe we make a new clan, the Haruno clan.” He was half teasing.</p><p>“I don’t think Haruno is a very threatening clan name. Spring doesn’t really strike fear in the hearts of our enemies,” she laughed at the thought. </p><p>“Hatake means fields, like for farming, not very threatening either,” he shrugged, “Maybe we ask Katsuo when he’s older. He might like to be a Haruno. Having the name Hatake has gotten me in trouble a few times.”</p><p>Cuddling into her husband’s side more, she nodded, “I like that idea. I wish Sarada had that option. But she’s an Uchiha through and through, unfortunately.” It wasn’t her relationship with Sasuke that was making her talk like this. This had been a concern since before she was pregnant. Being an Uchiha wasn’t easy; it had never been. And now, with her daughter being the sole heir to such a prestigious family, it was so much responsibility. And she knew the elders thought they might be able to control her to use the Sharingan however they saw fit, so there was that to contend with too. </p><p>Sakura’s fears about Sarada being an Uchiha had surfaced before. Especially since she was kidnapped and Kakashi always felt at a loss about what to say because she should be concerned, he sure was. “I know. But she had you, me, Sasuke… the whole village loves that girl. We’ll all keep her safe and support her. Besides, if anyone in this world can rise above petty politicals and stupid expectations, it’s that girl. She’s going to be just fine.”</p><p>“I know she is. I just want to make her life easy and safe,” she wanted that for both her kids, but it would be significantly more difficult for her daughter. </p><p>“Sakura,” Kakashi chuckled, “that girl could be born to civilians with no visual prowess, and her life would never be easy and safe. She’s too stubborn and driven, just like her mother.” Honestly, his wife was a rarity, sure being a ninja to civilian parents wasn’t unheard of, but rarely did they reach the level Sakura had. </p><p>“Yeah, something tells me Katsuo is going to be the easy child,” even as babies, the two were different. Sarada very rarely cried, but when she did, it was intense. Hours at a time, she was loud too. But Katsuo cried just about every day over the tiniest thing. He was much more sensitive. “You know Sarada gets assigned to her genin team when we get back.”</p><p> Kakashi did know because once he found out the teams had been decided, he broke in to look. It was too tempting not to. “I know her team and her jonin.”</p><p>“Shut up,” Sakura shot up, “You do not!”</p><p>“I do, I looked,” Kakashi felt like a little kid again. “Boruto and Mitsuki are on her team, and Konohamaru is their jonin instructor. Think Sarada and Boruto will fall in love?” He snickered. It was a joke, but he felt a slight twinge of distrust towards the boy after he said it. He wasn’t sure why. </p><p>“Well, they used to love each other as kids, but now they can’t stand each other, so there’s a chance,” she laughed along with him. Sasuke would have a heart attack if his daughter married Naruto’s son. Naruto would be ecstatic, though. “Katsuo the little ring bearer,” imagining her son in a little suit was too cute.</p><p>Seeing how flushed her cheeks were at the thought was also cute, “calm down, Sakura. They’re eleven. I think we have a long time before we start planning their wedding.”</p><p>“I know, but I’m just excited for Sarada’s wedding someday,” Sakura held the necklace Kakashi had given her, “then I can pass this down.”</p><p>“Yeah,” he kissed the top of her head, “I’ll have to find something to pass down to Katsuo, though. Maybe a kunai?”</p><p>Sakura shook her head, “try something more delicate. Maybe a book you like?” She paused, “Nothing written by Jiraya though,” she glared, “I will divorce you if you do.”</p><p>“Understood,” Kakashi pulled down his mask and nuzzled himself into her neck.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A little spice for valentine's day. I really went back and forth on Kakashi teasing Sasuke like that but honestly, I just thought it was really funny so I kept it in XD I feel like he can be a little shit sometimes. Anyways stay safe and thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Kakashi Learns How to be a Dad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Family’s first Chunin Exam</strong>
</p><p>As Katsuo got older, the differences between him and Sarada became more apparent. Sarada having a sleepless night was a rarity when she was a baby, but it seemed like every time either Kakashi or Sakura put him down, they had about an hour before he got up again. </p><p>“Your son is up,” Sakura put a pillow over her face. </p><p>“Who got him last time?” Kakashi groaned. He had honestly lost track. </p><p>The cries were getting more intense, and Sarada’s chunin exams were the next day. One of them had to take care of him and soon. “If you get him back to sleep this time, I will literally sell my soul to you.”</p><p>But before either of them woke up enough to get up, the crying stopped. Both of them shot up. Katsuo was terrible at self-soothing, and he never did it this quickly. Either he did a one-eighty, or something was wrong. They both ran to his room where Sarada was sitting in the rocking chair, and Katsuo watched her grabbing at the loose hairs that framed her face. </p><p>“I’m sorry, honey, we should have grabbed him sooner. You go back to bed. You have a big day tomorrow.” Sakura went over to take Katsuo from her.</p><p>Sarada pulled him closer to her chest, “It’s okay. I’ve got him. I couldn’t sleep anyways.”</p><p>“Sakura, why don’t you make Katsuo a bottle and Sarada some herbal tea,” Kakashi had a pretty good idea about what was going on. </p><p>Looking confused, Sakura looked at her husband. He seemed confident in something. She would just have to trust him. “Okay,” she stood up, “I’ll make some for us too.”</p><p>Once Sakura got to the kitchen Kakashi sat down in front of his two kids. “It’s okay to be nervous about the exam. Your mother sure was, so was I a long time ago.” Although he would leave out, he was just nervous about Obito ruining it for him. </p><p>Sarada looked down at her brother, who cooed and smiled at her, cheering her up. “Boruto told me that my dad passed the first try, so did you. I just want to do as well as you guys.” Boruto had obviously not gotten the full chunin exam story. He was pieces some crucial pieces. </p><p>If Kakashi were a betting man, he would bet she could pass the first time. And if not the first, certainly the second, but he didn’t want to throw his expectations on her. “When I was younger than you, I took the exam. But we were close to going to war and were worked hard in the academy and our genin teams. That’s probably why I passed. I never really had a childhood, but you and Katsuo do,” he smiled, “And that’s a good thing.” </p><p>“But dad-” she tried to protest. </p><p>“I trained your father for his chunin exam. But I wasn’t training him to pass. His life was in danger at the time. It was life or death for him at that point,” Sakura didn’t like Sarada knowing too much about their childhood, especially Sasuke’s, but she needed to hear this. “And while he passed, he never had the chance to be inducted. And did you know Naruto also failed and never retook it? Technically the two most powerful ninjas in the village are genin.” A little-known fact. </p><p>“Don’t lie, dad,” Sarada narrowed her eyes. </p><p>Putting his hand to his heart, Kakashi swore, “I’m not lying. Ask your dad next time you see him.” It looked like Sarada believed him. “Genin, Chunin, Jonin,” he went on, “they’re just titles. They don’t define you or your abilities. Tomorrow don’t worry too much about passing or not. Use it as a chance to improve your skills, figure out your strengths and weaknesses. If you do that, the rest will fall into place. And no matter what, me, your mom, your dad, and Katsuo will be in the stands cheering you on, okay?” </p><p>Sarada nodded, “Okay,” she spoke softly. Kakashi stood on his knees and gave her and Katsuo a hug. “You should get to sleep, though.”</p><p>“Can I have some tea with you and mom first?” she asked, still wrapped up in his arms. </p><p>“I think that can be arranged.”</p><p>~~</p><p>
  <strong>Mystery Man</strong>
</p><p>“Sarada is so cool,” Katsuo jumped onto his father’s back. </p><p>Kakashi felt that one a little too much. He really was getting old; four-year-olds used to be easier to hold. “That she is. But what makes you say that today?”</p><p>“My friends and I watched her throw shurikens today. All the targets were moving, and she still hit all of them even with her eyes closed!” the boy almost fell backward; he was so excited. “She said it’s her Sharingan! When can I get one?” </p><p>Sakura had given Sarada the sex talk a few years ago. Someday he would give Katsuo one, but this was a talk he had never planned on having to give. “Oh boy,” he sighed, setting his son down. “Your sister’s Sharingan is a very special jutsu. It’s one that only she can have.”</p><p>“Why?” the boy’s lip started to quiver.</p><p>In a panic, Kakashi tried to figure out how to explain it. Trying to get him to stop crying once he started was never his forte. “Okay, remember when we talked about how Sarada has another daddy?”</p><p>“They mystery man?” he sniffled, calming himself down. Katsuo had only seen Sasuke once, and that was the nickname he gave him. Sarada and Sakura thought it was hilarious. </p><p>“Right, mystery man,” Kakashi ruffled the boy’s pink hair, trying to cheer him up. “Sarada got her jutsu from her daddy, but since mommy and I don’t have it, you don’t. Does that make sense?”</p><p>Katsuo had a very thoughtful look on his face. “So you don’t have a Sharingan?” </p><p>What a complicated question. “No, I don’t,” anymore, at least. “But you don’t need a Sharingan to be a good ninja. Most ninjas don’t have one.”</p><p>“I don’t care about being a good ninja dad,” he said so obviously, “But the red is so pretty!” </p><p>That was the most Katsuo thing he had ever heard from his son, “You’re right,” he hoisted Katsuo up, “would you like to go home and paint?”</p><p>“Yeah!”</p><p>~~</p><p>
  <strong>Sarada *Middle Name* Uchiha</strong>
</p><p>With her father in town, sneaking out was dangerous. He liked to pop by unexpectedly, but it was worth the risk. Hopefully, no one had come in to check on her. Slipping in through the hallway window, Sarada came face to face with her little brother. </p><p>“What are you doing?” Katsuo wasn’t sure what to make of his older sister coming in the house this way. </p><p>Her brother was a terrible liar, so she had to be tactful, “Uh well, I just wanted to get some air. Go back to bed.”</p><p>Katsuo shook his head, “Mom woke me up. She’s mad about something. The mystery man is mad too. I don’t know why he’s here, though.”</p><p>Dropping her head, Sarada tried to figure out her next move. “Young lady, get up here now!” She could hear her mother’s voice from downstairs. They had moved into a bigger place. She thought sneaking out would be easier, but then she remembered the house was full of elite ninjas. And Katsuo. </p><p>“You can hide under my bed,” Katsuo offered. He didn’t understand what was going on, but his sister was in trouble, so he would help however he could. </p><p>As tempting as the offer was, she’d have to face the music alone. “Thanks, but I’ll be okay,” the two did the handshake they had come up with. An overly complex one that Katsuo made her come up with when he learned that ninjas could disguise themselves as other people. This way, he would always know who his sister was. </p><p>On her way down, she ran her fingers through her hair, adjusted her dress, trying to make it look like she hadn’t just spent time with a boy on top of Hokage rock. “Hey guys,” she spoke nervously. In the living room was her mother and Sasuke, arms crossed and glaring. Behind them was Kakashi sitting in a chair, the only friendly face in the room. “What’s up? Dad, it’s good to see you!” Usually looking excited to see her father turned him into a sucker. No such luck tonight, “tough crowd.”</p><p>“I know, right?” Kakashi smirked. He wasn’t pleased that Sarada snuck out of the house either, but he thought this was a bit overkill. Then again, his wife and her ex-husband both had a flair for the dramatic, especially when they were mad. </p><p>“Want to tell us where you’ve been?” It had been a while since Sarada had seen her mother this pissed. </p><p>She really didn’t. “Just out with some friends. Relax, I’m sixteen and a chunin. I’ve even been going on B-rank missions lately.” Every word that came out of her mouth felt futile. “I can handle staying out past eleven.”</p><p>“It’s not about what you can and can not handle. It’s about respect,” Sasuke’s voice was harsh, “You tell your mother where you are while you’re under this roof.”</p><p>“Oh, like you told her where you were?” That was a low blow but hearing that from her father made her blood boil. </p><p>“Excuse me?” She had a point, but it still stung. Sasuke wasn’t sure how else to respond to that. </p><p>“Sarada!” Honestly, Sakura didn’t care about Sasuke’s feelings, but she did care about her daughter being respectful. </p><p>Kakashi slid deeper in his chair. Maybe he should go read a story to Katsuo. But he would feel bad leaving Sarada. He had already had to calm the two down significantly before she got home. They were mad. Really mad. He was trying to keep things under control, but his eyes widened as he noticed two small marks on his daughter’s neck. He knew exactly what she had snuck out to do. Hopefully, Sakura and Sasuke wouldn’t see it. Things were tense enough. </p><p>Sarada dug her heels into the ground, “Stop babying me! You all were doing a lot worse than me at sixteen. Mom, you were in a war, and Dad was a terrorist!”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter what we were doing. For all, we know you could have been kidnapped or killed!” That’s what she thought at first. She didn’t go looking for her because when she called Cho Cho, Cho Cho told her that she was on her way home. Kakashi then convinced them to let her come back on her own. He said it wasn’t worth causing a scene in the middle of the village. </p><p>“I’m not a kid anymore! I can protect myself. No one’s going to try to kidnap me anymore. You guys are so dramatic,” she stomped her foot, her hair moving as she did. </p><p>The look of anger on her parent's face faded away, and Kakashi slid lower, pulling his mask up over his eyes. Sarada was confused why everyone was acting so weird all of a sudden. “Sarada Uchiha,” Sakura's tone was low and calm, “what is on your neck?” </p><p>There was a mirror over the sofa. She looked into it and quickly covered the mark. “Uhhh, bruises! I was training today!”</p><p>“Okay!” Kakashi was going to just sit back for this one. Sakura and Sasuke were her biological parents after all, and if they agreed on something regarding her, he didn’t see a reason to interfere with how they wanted to proceed. But right now, he might be the only rational person in the room. Putting himself in between the three, a dangerous place to be, he tried to keep the peace, “Look, they’re just some bruises from training. Why don’t we all get some sleep and talk in the morning when everyone is calm and-”</p><p>“Who is he Sarada,” Sasuke pulled out his sword. </p><p>Kakashi was suddenly having flashbacks to Sasuke going rouge. “I’m not telling you anything!” Sarada looked horrified. </p><p>“Why not?” he cocked his head. There was an oddly dead look in his eyes. </p><p>“Because you’re going to kill him!” Sarada looked to Kakashi for help. </p><p>“So there is a him,” Sakura joined in. She had never seen her parents so in sync before. It was terrifying. </p><p>This was a mess. Kakashi was trying to keep everyone calm because a bunch of yelling coming from the home of a former Hokage, the medical director, while the current shadow Hokage was here was probably not a great look. He didn’t care what people thought, but he knew Sakura would once she calmed down. </p><p>“Stop it,” sneaking past everyone, Katsuo had made his way down and kicked Sasuke’s shin. “Stay away from my sister, mystery man.”</p><p>“Ow,” Sasuke was surprised that it hurt, “Sakura can you take him, please?” </p><p>Seeing her son snapped her out of it a little, “Come here, baby,” she picked him up. He was starting to get a little too big for her to carry, “We shouldn’t go around and kick people.”</p><p>“You guys were yelling so much, though. Please be nice to sis,” he rubbed his eyes. And with that distraction, Sarada ran up to her room, slamming the door. </p><p>He would have to buy his son some ice cream later. “Hey, kiddo, why don’t you go back to your room. There won’t be anymore yelling, and your mom or I will be up in a second to read a story.”</p><p>“Okay,” Sakura set him down, and he went up with a little argument. </p><p>“I’ll be back tomorrow morning,” Sasuke put his sword away. He had possibly overreacted to the situation. Maybe Kakashi had a good point about cooling off. </p><p>Before either Sakura or Kakashi could respond, he vanished. Once they were alone, Sakura broke down, “I’m a terrible mother.”</p><p>Kakashi guided her to the couch and had her sit on his lap. “Sakura, you’re a fantastic mother. You just fought with your daughter. It happens. I’ve seen you and your mother have bigger blow-ups while grocery shopping.” </p><p>“I shouldn’t have yelled at her like that. I was just-” she was having trouble talking through the tears.</p><p>“Shhh,” he held her tighter, “Sakura, you were in hysterics when you found out she was gone. You were just worked up because you were scared. Everything is fine, though. Sarada is safe and home. If the worst thing we have to deal with is a hickey, I think we’re doing just fine.”</p><p>There was a small laugh that forced its way out of Sakura, “Who gave my daughter a hickey?” </p><p>“You know, I don’t know, and I don’t want to know. I’m going to let you deal with that.” Maybe he would throw a box of condoms in her room tomorrow. That felt responsible. </p><p>Sakura calmed down a little. I’m going to read Katsuo a story, tell Sarada I love her, then go to bed,” she rested against her husband. “I’m exhausted.”</p><p>“That sounds like a great idea, my love,” Kakashi kissed her forehead. </p><p>The two walked upstairs, going off into each kid’s room. Kakashi told Sakura he would make sure Sarada hadn’t snuck off again. “Yo,” Kakashi cracked the door open, “What’s up?” </p><p>“I heard you and mom talk downstairs,” she sighed, looking out the window from her bed. “Dad also put this on my windowsill,” she held up a card with the words ‘I love you’ written on it. </p><p>“So do I need to explain why you gave your mother a heart attack, or did you put it together?” He pulled a chair up next to her. </p><p>She didn’t like how everything went down. Things got a little too heated. “I put it together, but I think I should be lectured; seems like a proper punishment.”</p><p>Deep down, Sarada hadn’t changed. She had always been the type of kid who knew when she was in trouble and accepted the consequences. “Your mother cries after you leave for missions,” he started, surprising Sarada with this. “Your mom and dad, me, we’ve all lost a lot of people, people we loved that we couldn’t protect. I think it makes us want to hold on tighter to what we do have. Which are you and Katsuo.”</p><p>“Yeah, well,” she was starting to feel more guilty. Especially for sneaking out, “You’re not a jerk about it.”</p><p>“Your mother and father are very good people. Smart and capable, but let me tell you, as someone who’s known them for a very long time, those two have some anger issues,” which in Sasuke’s case was an understatement. “I’m not as hot-blooded as them, that’s all. I’m not happy about you sneaking out, though, or that thing on your neck.”</p><p>This was the most embarrassing moment in Sarada’s life. “Yeah, I know. I’m sorry okay?”</p><p>“I know,” he rubbed Sarada’s back as she hid her face between her legs. “So,” he has just said he didn’t want to know, but it was killing him, “Who gave it to you?”</p><p>It actually looked like Sarada was about to tell him, but Sakura interrupted. “Honey,” she pushed opened the door. Kakashi was glad his wife had calmed down, but he wished the held off for like two more minutes. “Hey, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled like that.”</p><p>Sarada stood up and, without saying a word, hugged her mother, “I’m sorry I disappeared. I didn’t know it would scare you.”</p><p>Sakura started crying again, but this time it was a relief. “I love you so much,” she almost broke Sarada’s rib. She was holding her so tight. </p><p>“Why is mom crying?” Katsuo came in. He wasn’t able to sleep after his story. When Sakura turned around with tears on her cheek Katsuo started to tear up too, “why am I crying?”</p><p>Kakashi sighed, he was never going to get to go to bed, and Katsuo was definitely Sakura’s son. He picked the boy up, “Mom is crying because she loves you and Sarada so much, that’s all.”</p><p>With that, Katsuo held his arms out towards his sister, “I love Sarada too!” Before she knew it, Sarada had two crying bodies grabbing onto her. She looked to Kakashi, who just shrugged. It seemed like the perfect punishment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love this chapter and the next two will be just like it. The next one will be more from Sakura's perspective but I love Kakashi being a dad, it's what I LIVE for. That last one is inspired by my little sister coming home smelling like weed with a hickey and my very divorced parents yelling at her for it while I was home for winter break. I was Kakashi during that exchange XD I've been waiting to write that scene since I started this story. Can you figure out who might have given it to her lol?</p><p>Thanks for reading and stay warm!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. The Teen Years</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>When I tell you that writing this was my main source of serotonin this week I really mean it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Flowers and Chakra</strong>
</p><p>When Sarada was in the academy, Sakura signed a slip of paper saying she could get out of flower arranging to take an agility course with the boys. She was grateful that she was able to do that. When she tried as a kid, it was a no-go. Sarada hated it as much as she did. Katsuo, however, was another story. She never thought one of her children would actually like it, so here she was filling out similar paperwork as before, and now her son was in flower arranging. </p><p>“Can we get some flowers from aunty Ino so I can practice at home?” Katsuo ate his Dango as the two walked home. </p><p>Sakura looked at the time. She still had a few hours before she had to be back at the hospital. “Sure, sweetheart, that sounds lovely. We could use some pretty arrangements around the house.” </p><p>The two walked to the Yamanaka flower shop. Inojin was working and helped Katsuo pick out a bunch of flowers. This might be a more expensive trip than Sakura realized. The boys talked for a while in what was practically another language to Sakura. Her son had read a single book about flowers and suddenly was an expert. Inojin probably purposefully sold them more than he needed, but it was just a hunch. Sakura couldn’t prove it. So she paid, and each with their arms full of flowers came home. </p><p>“Kakashi! Can you open the door?” Sakura yelled from outside. She was afraid that if she set the flowers down, Katsuo might start crying. </p><p>The door started to open, “Why can’t-” Kakashi looked at his son and wife holding a comical amount of flowers, “Okay, I figured out why,” he grabbed some of the flowers in Sakura’s arms, “I take it we successfully signed up for flower arranging?”</p><p>“Yeah! Then Inojin helped me pick out some flowers to practice with!” Katsuo had already dumped the flowers on the floor and was hard at work. Kakashi and Sakura set down their flowers, but Katsuo was long gone.</p><p>“How is he so good at this?” Sakura stood back and observed her son inspect each flower. </p><p>“Sakura, are you really jealous that your son is good at this and you weren’t,” Kakashi teased. </p><p>Sakura pouted, “No… maybe a little,” sometimes, she could be a little overly competitive. “Is Sarada with Sasuke?” </p><p>“Yeah, she left a couple of hours ago. She’s trying to get Naruto to write her jonin recommendation, so she’s been training extra hard,” The reason Kakashi hadn’t gone with Sakura to the school was because he and Sarada were having a long talk about her career. As a former Hokage, he knew all the ins and outs. </p><p>“I could write it, so could you or Sasuke. Why does she want Naruto to do it?” Part of her was actually looking forward to writing it. </p><p>“Because our daughter is a stubborn overachiever. She doesn’t want one of her parents to do it. She wants the big man himself,” he chuckled, “Honestly, she could probably be one now if she didn’t have such high standards for herself.”</p><p>Well, maybe Katsuo would let her write his when it was time. “Why did she have to be so strong? Soon she’ll be going on S-rank missions.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know,” he hugged his wife, “But she’s going to be just fine. She’s a lot smarter and stronger than I was, and I survived.”</p><p>Sakura glared, “Don’t even, you died once! And I had to heal you after you came back from missions like that, so you’re not making me feel better.”</p><p>That was true. She had to heal him after some grisly A ranks. S was not for the faint of heart, but Sarada wasn’t. She had never been. Katsuo was, but he appreciated his son’s soft nature. When Kakashi was younger, his father gave him a camera, he had always liked it, but his childhood didn’t allow for things he actually enjoyed. But watching his son meticulously place flowers made him happy. He wondered how his own father felt about him becoming a ninja so young. </p><p>“Hey! I’m home!” Sarada opened the door, “Can you guys come out here?” </p><p>Kakashi and Sakura stood up, Katsuo breaking his trance, watching them. “What’s up, kiddo?” Kakashi noticed a massive grin on her face. </p><p>“Dad, use a Genjutsu on me,” Kakashi looked to Sasuke, who nodded. Kakashi sighed and did as his daughter asked. </p><p>He performed a basic one, wrapping her up in tree roots, but quickly found himself trapped in it. Sarada broke it, looking very pleased with herself. “Jesus Sarada,” Kakashi shook out his body, coming back to reality, “impressive. A little too impressive.”</p><p>But before Sakura could ask about it, they heard Katsuo’s voice coming from above, “Guys, look!” Katsuo was standing on the highest tip of the two-story house, holding a flower in his hands, “there are some forget-me-nots up here!”</p><p>“Katsuo!” Sakura shouted. But before she or Kakashi could move, they felt a rush of wind past them, and before they knew it, Sasuke was in front of them, setting Katsuo down. “What were you doing up there?” Sakura fell to her knees, hugging her son. </p><p>“I saw a flower, so I walked up,” he said as though it was obvious. </p><p>There was no way that a six-year-old could use chakra control this well. He never showed much interest in ninja abilities, so he and Sakura hadn’t even explained the concept. “What do you mean walked up?” </p><p>He pulled away from his mother and started to walk up the side of the house, “I mean walked. Can’t you guys do this?”</p><p>The four adults all looked at each other. They could but not this young, “Way to steal my thunder Katsuo,” Sarada went over, taking him off the wall, “Who taught you how to do this?”</p><p>“No one, I just did it,” he shrugged, “did I do something wrong?” His lip started to quiver as he noticed the adult's faces. </p><p>“No,” Sarada held him close to her, “It’s super cool, actually! You’re going to be a great ninja someday!”</p><p>Both Sakura and Kakashi weren’t sure how to deal with this. Of course, he was advanced. He was their kid, after all. But they were hoping not to have to worry about him doing something dangerous. And while the two parents tried to collect their thoughts, Sasuke chuckled, “looks like he got your chakra control Sakura.”<br/>
~~</p><p>
  <strong>Good-Bye</strong>
</p><p>“Do you have everything?” Sakura was looking in her daughter’s bag, double-checking everything.</p><p>“Yes, mom,” she groaned, looking to Kakashi for help. He just shrugged, “Come on, I want to leave soon.”</p><p>Sakura always knew this day would come when Sarada would have to go and explore the world. She had gone off for a month or two before but always with Sasuke and Sakura knew precisely when she would be back, but this time it would be a year minimum, maybe more. “I know, but please let me recheck everything.”</p><p>This time he would help his daughter, “Sakura, she has everything. It’s time to let her go.” Katsuo was standing behind him, he could tell the boy was trying not to cry over his sister leaving, but he was starting to crack. His wife still hadn’t let go of the bag. “Come on,” he put his hand on top of hers. She released it to him, and Kakashi gave it back, “Okay, kid, you ready?” Sarada nodded, “Was hoping you’d say no,” he was staying strong for the rest of his family, but he didn’t want her to go either. It seemed like just yesterday that he held her for the first time. “Be safe, okay?” He hugged his daughter, who he noted came up just below his chin. When had she gotten so tall? Probably a long time ago. </p><p>“Take care of mom and Katsuo,” She hugged him back, “And yourself,” she added, knowing her father was terrible at self-care. </p><p>“I will if you do,” he let her go, and immediately Sakura took his place.</p><p>Sarada was taller than Sakura, something Kakashi was finally noticing. She wasn’t his little girl anymore. She was an adult, a smart and capable jonin who was about to take on the world. He remembered both of her parents at this age, they were just as excited to leave, but he had a feeling Sakura didn’t remember that right now. </p><p>“Please write whenever you can, don’t drink, meet up with your father as much as possible, and for the love of God, wear a sweater, okay?” She started to crush Sarada with her hug. Her daughter might have more advanced jutsu at her but hadn’t quite met her pure physical strength. </p><p>Struggling to breathe, she let out, “Yeah, okay but ease up, will you?” </p><p>Sakura loosened her grip, trying to fight back the tears. Katsuo was the last one to say goodbye, “Do you have to leave?” He sounded so desperate. </p><p>Saying goodbye to her mother and father was difficult, but she knew that ultimately they understood why she had to leave. Katsuo, though, that was hard. “Yeah, I have to leave. But you’ll be okay. When I get back, you’ll probably be a genin, and you’ll have a bunch of jutsu’s to show me.”</p><p>“But who's going to bake cookies with me? Mom and dad are terrible at baking!” He started to cry. </p><p>Sarada dropped to her knees and hugged her little brother, “I know they are, but you can teach them.” Kakashi and Sakura weren’t sure if this was the cutest thing they’ve ever seen or if they were incredibly insulted. </p><p>Through his tears, he did his handshake with Sarada then the family let her go, all giving one last ‘I love you’ before watching her walk off. Kakashi was going to carry Katsuo, but Sakura insisted she hold him. She was feeling clingy, which wasn’t an issue because Katsuo was also feeling a little raw. </p><p>“Hey, why don’t you two head home? I’ll pick up some beef and make a special dinner,” he might not be the best baker, but he could cook. Sakura agreed, and Kakashi kissed her forehead, then his son’s sending them off. Not a few minutes after they were out of sight, a frantic-looking Boruto ran past him. </p><p>“Kakashi,” the boy, who wasn’t really a boy anymore, grabbed his shoulders, “Did Sarada leave?”</p><p>This was interesting, “Yeah, like thirty minutes ago, why?” </p><p>“Was she walking or running?” He looked intense, a little too intense. </p><p>“Walking, she wanted to enjoy the scenery a little bit since she’s not in a rush. Are you…?” But before he could finish that sentence, Boruto was off in a flash. It gave him chills of Minato. Two years ago, his daughter came home with a hickey, everyone decided to let it go about who gave it to her, but now he had some guesses.</p><p>~~</p><p>
  <strong>Suspension</strong>
</p><p>Kakashi and Sakura had both gotten a call from Shino. It was about Katsuo. He said Katsuo wasn’t hurt, just in trouble, which was alarming in itself. Katsuo was a quiet and sensitive boy. He didn’t like upsetting people and religiously stayed away from anything that would get him in trouble. </p><p>Sitting in a chair in the corner of Shino’s office was Katsuo, who was sulking with an icepack on his hand. “So what happened?” Kakashi asked although he had a pretty good idea of why his son’s hand was hurting. </p><p>Shino sighed, “Katsuo punched his classmate today and broke his nose.”</p><p>“Katsuo!” Sakura turned around, “What were you thinking?”</p><p>Kakashi waited for the waterworks. His wife wasn’t great at controlling her temper, and his son couldn’t deal with people yelling around him, let alone at him. But Katsuo just looked down, a solemn expression on his face that surprised Kakashi. “He said that dad was a pervy old man who slept with his student! And that mom was slutty!” </p><p>Shino rubbed his temples and sighed, “He’s not wrong. I heard it, but before I could say anything, the kid was bleeding on the ground. Unfortunately, we’ll have to suspend him for three days.”</p><p>Both Kakashi and Sakura were speechless. They had worried about this situation with Sarada, but luckily most of her classmates and their parents knew Kakashi and Sakura quite well. There was little to no teasing. But Katsuo’s classmates had parents who would only know them through rumors and gossip, probably where the kid got the idea. </p><p>“Right, we understand, Shino,” Kakashi bowed his head, “we’ll take Katsuo home and talk to him.”</p><p>“Please do. And understand that while we don’t condone the language of the other child, we can’t condone this violence, and if something like this happens again, Katsuo risks expulsion.” Shino hated to say it, but his hands were tied. Sakura was still quiet, looking at her son with a blank expression. “Well,” he stood up, “take my office for now if you need it. I’m going to get back to my classroom.”</p><p>After Shino left, Katsuo crossed his arms, still looking down, “All ninjas do is condone violence. What’s the big deal?”</p><p>But unexpected to both Kakashi and his son was Sakura lunging out of her chair to hug Katsuo, “I’m so sorry, honey.”</p><p>“Uh Sakura,” Kakashi got up and knelt by them, “look, I know what that kid said wasn’t okay, and you’re right Katsuo violence is part of being a shinobi, but you can’t go around attacking other leaf ninjas, do you understand?”</p><p>Katsuo sighed, “Yeah, I do. He just made me mad. I didn’t like that he was saying bad things about you guys.”</p><p>“Sweetheart,” Sakura pulled back, “Don’t let some shitty spoiled brat work you up. You are smarter, stronger, and so much more talented. Get your revenge by being better.” Her voice was calm and stern.</p><p>Both Katsuo and Kakashi were surprised. Sakura never cursed. She had also never sounded so cutthroat before. But no one messed with her kids or her husband. “Uh, okay, mom. But I have a question.”</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“What’s a slut?”</p><p>~~</p><p>
  <strong>The tired Jonin</strong>
</p><p>“So don’t take this the wrong way,” Shikadai thought about how to phrase his words, “Katsuo is my most advanced student. His chakra control is amazing, he’s already started to develop ninjutsu in his chakra nature, and his sword skills and taijutsu are well above his peers.”</p><p>“But?” Kakashi had an idea of where this was going. </p><p>“I don’t think he wants to be a ninja,” it was a damn shame but true. “He would rather sit in the field and make daisy chains than participate in training. He started crying when we were traveling because we had to kill a rabbit for dinner, and he only practices with his swords because he says it’s like dancing.”</p><p>This was a very serious meeting, but both Sakura and Kakashi started laughing, “Yeah, that sounds about right. We understand your concern Shikadai, we had it too, but Katsuo wants to stay in the genin program. He said he wants to be like his sister and be able to protect everyone.” Sakura explained, “We think it’s a good idea that he stays in it too because he is so advanced. He should know how to use his abilities.”</p><p>“Yeah, alright,” Shikadai sulked, “he really is a cut above everyone else his age. I just wish he was more motivated.”</p><p>Kakashi took pity on the poor jonin teacher, “You’re right, if he’s going to do it, he should take it seriously. I’ll talk with him. But I can’t promise I can get him to stop crying.”</p><p>Shikadai would take what he could get, “If you could just talk to him about being apart of training, even when he’s not interested, I’d be grateful.”</p><p>“Yeah, we’ll talk to him.” It was crazy to Sakura how different her children were. Konohamaru had complained a few times that Sarada pushed herself too hard. </p><p>~~</p><p>
  <strong>Family’s second Chunin Exam</strong>
</p><p>Kakashi didn’t know a harder worker than his daughter. She was naturally gifted, beyond her Sharingan, but she supplemented it all with hard work and passion. Then there was his son, who seemingly breezed through the chunin exams his first try. As the newly appointed chunin and his mother sat at a table enjoying ice cream while Kakashi and Sarada were across the street picking out a gift for him. </p><p>“Katsuo is either going to destroy us all or be the greatest artist in Konoha’s history,” Sarada had made sure to finish her mission early to be back for his exam. She had wanted to come back to support him if he didn’t pass, but she should have known better. </p><p>That was a fair guess, “Yeah, he’s an odd one alright. I’m currently leaning towards artist, but you know, there’s still time before he’s an adult. How was your mission, by the way?”</p><p>“It was good. Don’t tell mom, but the reason I was late was because I had to go to the infirmary before meeting you guys at the exam.” Sarada lifted the side of her shirt to show a large gash that was haphazardly healed up on her lower abdomen. </p><p>“Sarada,” he started to scold his twenty- year old daughter, “You need to go back to the hospital.”</p><p>Annoyed at his hypocrisy, she crossed her arms, “Don’t lecture me, Dad, I know you’ve pushed through much worse. I’m fine, it’s just a stab wound. You should have seen the other guy,” she smirked. </p><p>This was true, maybe he didn’t have room to talk, but it wasn’t like pushing through the pain was a good thing. Still, she was an adult and had to make her own choices. “Wish I could have,” he put his hand out. Sarada slapped it, and the two smiled. </p><p>Kakashi got him a set of colored pencils while Sakura picked out a cute keychain. Katsuo loved both of them, “Hey Sarada, could you train with me while you’re around? Shikadai sensei told me I have to work on my ninjutsu. I’ve been practicing with fire nature lately.”</p><p>“Really?” Sarada had always wanted to help train Katsuo, but he never seemed interested. It made her mad because when she was Katsuo’s age, she would have killed for a ninja older sibling to train her. </p><p>“Yeah,” he shrugged, “I feel like I’m pretty good at being a ninja, so I should probably start taking it a little more seriously.”</p><p>Sakura perked up. This was the first time she had heard her son talk about being a ninja seriously. She wasn’t sure if she was worried or a little excited, “Do you want to be a ninja? Maybe a jonin someday?”</p><p>Katsuo just shrugged, “I don’t know, but I should at least see where trying takes me, you know?”</p><p>“Well, I think that’s a great idea,” Sakura ruffled his hair, “Just no going on dangerous missions.”</p><p>“Mom,” Sarada rolled her eyes. Her mother could be a little too over-protective sometimes. </p><p>“Don’t worry,” Katsuo chimed in, “I don’t really want to go on dangerous ones. Maybe I can just be good at saving cats.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Flowers and Chakra is my favorite. I loved writing this one. Boruto is kind of a simp but fair Sarada is amazing. Katsuo has hands for people that fuck with his family and poor Shikadai, he doesn't get paid enough lol. I could write these little stories forever. I was actually only going to do two of these but I had enough ideas for a third one because again the serotonin was too good.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Highs and Lows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Mr. Popular</strong>
</p><p>Watching his kids train at the training grounds he once taught their parents in was, well, it was weird, but not bad. He remembered how frustrated Naruto would get, how cocky Sasuke was, and how criminally underestimated his wife was. Sure she wasn't strong when she was a kid, but he had guts and some of the best chakra control he had ever seen. “Katsuo, your landing stance is too weak. You’ll get pushed over too easily like that.” Kakashi shouted. It was funny. Sarada looked a lot like Sasuke and Katsuo like him. It was almost like watching a memory. </p><p>“What?” His son looked over and was caught off guard by his sister’s fire style. He only narrowly avoided it, but it did singe his shirt. “Damn it!” He took it off to assess the damage, “That was so unfair, Sarada.”</p><p>Sarada just laughed, walking over to her father and high-fiving him, “Sure was, don’t expect your opponent to always be fair.”</p><p>“She’s got a point, little man,” he ruffled the kid’s hair. Although maybe he was getting a little too old for that. He turned sixteen only a few days ago, which was hard to believe, “Sorry about the shirt though, I’ll buy you a new one.” Honestly, he was going to have to buy Katsuo new clothes soon anyways. Not only was he growing taller, but since the chunin exams, he had been taking training more seriously too, he was gaining muscle quickly. </p><p>“Fine,” he rolled his eyes, “I’m going down the stream to splash my face, then we can go again?”</p><p>“Yup sounds good,” Sarada waved him off. Once he was out of earshot, though, Sarada leaned over to her father’s ear, “So you noticed it too, right?”</p><p>Some trees lined the training grounds, and while they were suppressing their chakra well enough to fool Katsuo, it wasn’t good enough to hide of Sarada and Kakashi, “You mean the group of girls in the trees spying on my son? Yeah, I noticed.”</p><p>“Well, he’s always been popular,” Sarada remembered that he always had a group of girls who liked him. He was objectively an attractive boy, his hair was dusty pink, and his eyes were even greener than Sakura’s. Plus, that beauty mark on the side of his forehead made for a unique look. </p><p>“True, I thought it was bad enough to have just a couple of boys ask you out when you were a teenager. This is something else though,” Kakashi rolled his eyes. There were plenty of fathers who would probably love their son getting so much female attention. Kakashi was not one of those fathers, however. “Too bad none of them are really his type.”</p><p>Sarada chuckled, “Yeah. You opposed to me kicking them out of practice?” </p><p>“Do what you think is best, Sarada-sensei,” gestured towards the trees. </p><p>There were four of them, so she took out four shurikens and threw them at the base of the trees, splitting the wood, “Leave!” Sarada shouted. They saw the tree ruffled and heard some chatter before the chakra signatures were gone. </p><p>Katsuo came back with his shirt back on. He looked at the shurikens and back at his sister, “Jeeze Sarada, are you made at Bor-” </p><p>But before he could finish that sentence, Sarada was already behind him, her hand over his mouth, “I was just bored waiting for you.”</p><p>Kakashi looked at his kids, who were obviously hiding something as he saw a look on Katsuo's face as he realized he was about to say the wrong thing. All he could make out was a B sound, but that was a mystery for another day. </p><p>
  <strong>Awakening</strong>
</p><p>Every morning Kakashi tried to take a walk, visit the graves, greet the sun. Sometimes it was one of many reasons he was late to something. However, something told him to walk by the gate that morning, it was the same feeling he had before rushing in at the last second to save one of his students, so he listened. He waited for a moment. Out of the sunrise, there was a dark figure coming from the trees. It was limping and slow. But he knew who it was. Rushing over, he made it right in time to catch Sarada as she started to fall. Beaten and bruised, covered in dry blood, he couldn’t help but wonder how long she had been alone like this. The squad she left with wasn’t behind her. </p><p>“Dad,” she whispered, “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Shh,” he carefully picked her up, “close your eyes and rest, Sarada, you’re safe now.”</p><p>~</p><p>“He was supposed to protect her,” Sakura sat at the table, one hand covering her face to catch the tears. Sarada had only been home a couple of months before going on her first mission, and it went wrong. Very wrong. All she knew was that Sarada had awakened her Mangekyo. </p><p>Trying to calm her down, Kakashi brought her a cup of tea, “I know, but this isn’t Sasuke’s fault. Sarada chose this life. This was always a possibility.” He had hoped, though, that between her training and the nation being in peace, his daughter might avoid the pain required to awaken it, but unfortunately, he saw it coming. </p><p>“No, you don’t understand!” Sakura looked more angry than sad, slamming the table. “Before I got pregnant, I made Sasuke promise me that our child wouldn’t have to go through that.” While she might not know as much about the Sharingan as her ex or current husband, she did know she would both kill and die to spare her child from the Mangekyo. </p><p>That was a stupid promise for Sasuke to make. But right now, there was no talking Sakura out of it. He just hoped that Katsuo was having better luck with his mission.</p><p>~</p><p>“Hey,” Katsuo slipped into his sister’s room at her apartment through the window. He knew next to nothing about the Sharingan. Everyone in his family had a lot to say about it, but he couldn’t be bothered to learn. In retrospect, he probably should have been listening, but it always sounded so unpleasant. “You okay?”</p><p>His sister was curled up in her bed, her glass were on the side table, and she wasn’t asleep a very bad sign. “Yeah,” her voice was calm, “I’m fine. You can go home now.</p><p>“No can do,” he sat down next to her, “Dad sent me over. Mom was hysterical when she found out and wanted to rush over, but we convinced her that sobbing uncontrollably probably wasn’t the best route for talking to someone in any situation. She would only stay and calm down first if I came to check on you.” He tried to keep things light, but it scared him to see his mother and sister like this. Sure his father was a strong ninja, but Sarada was stronger. Then there was his mother. She was just the strongest person he knew, period, in every sense of the word. </p><p>As much as she didn’t want Katsuo here, she wanted her parents here less, so this would have to do. “Great,” she moaned, reaching for her glasses, “Did they really send my sixteen-year-old brother to babysit me?”</p><p>He had never seen his sister look so disheveled. Grabbing a hairbrush from her wardrobe, he sat behind her and started brushing her hair, “Yeah, they did. Dad tried to get me to stay with mom at first, but when she cries, I cry, so…”</p><p>For the first time in over 24 hours, Sarada allowed herself to smile, “Yeah, you two are really a pair. But I’m glad dad made her wait. I can’t deal with her crying over me right now.”</p><p>“Want to talk about it?” He jerked through the knots in her hair, “you really need to use more conditioner.”</p><p>Sarada rolled her eyes, “I’ve been in enemy territory the past ten days. Conditioner was the least of my worries. And no, not particularly.”</p><p>“Fine,” he sighed, “You and dad are so emotionally blocked. Telling someone about your feelings won’t make you a worse ninja, you know.”</p><p>God, he sounded like their mom. “Have you ever considered that you’re just too emotional?”</p><p>“No. Never. But you never stood a chance. Mystery man seems the worst of them all,” he teased.</p><p>Well, he wasn’t wrong. She and her father had gotten closer as her Sharingan powers had developed, but he was still an enigma. “You still call him mystery man?”</p><p>“Yeah, he’s a mystery and a man, so duh,” lightening the mood was something he always did well, but something was hanging over him. “I did something bad,” he looked down at the hair still in his hands. </p><p>Sarada looked behind her. Katsuo never did anything bad, “what are you talking about?”</p><p>“When dad came back from bringing you to the hospital, and we found out what happened. Or at least the thing about your Sharingan. Mom went catatonic for a few hours. I tried to ask dad about it, but he didn’t tell me much, so I-” he hesitated, “I broke into the archives and read about Dad’s Sharingan. He wrote a detailed report about it for Lady Tsunade before either of us were born,” he started to tear up, “I’m sorry, but dad went through something horrible. Did you-”</p><p>Before he could get the words out, Sarada turned around and held him tight. His tears pooled on her shoulder, but he could also feel a few drops fall onto his back. “Don’t worry about that, okay?” Sarada was impressed he made it this long without crying. He was so empathetic it was annoying; he must have been trying to hold back for her sake. “I’m okay because I have you.”</p><p>Katsuo put on his best brave face. His family were always the strong ones for him when he felt sad. Especially Sarada, now he would have to return the favor. “I love you,” he calmed himself, “Is there anything I can get you?”</p><p>Breaking the hug, Sarada tried to catch her breath. It had been a long time since she had cried, “Maybe a glass of water?” </p><p>Walking down and getting the glass, he noticed the door open. It was his parents. Luckily Sakura looked like she had pulled herself together. Katsuo handed her the glass and told his mother that Sarada would be happy to see her. After kissing her son’s forehead, Sakura went upstairs while the boys stayed down to give them a moment. </p><p>“There was a break in today, you know, in the archives. Someone not only made their way in undetected, but they also stole the video surveillance.” Kakashi ruffled Katsuo’s hair. He could tell the boy was trying to bottle himself up, “Funny thing is, the footage taken would have been in the section that would have information on the Sharingan. A section that’s set with several traps and has guards checking on it frequently.”</p><p>“So?” He had put all the guards in a genjutsu. It sounds like none of them remember being put in it. </p><p>“Come here, kiddo,” Kakashi grabbed his son and held him against his chest, “You can cry if you need to. You did a great job taking care of Sarada. It’s me and your mom’s turn now.” And now, relieved of his caretaker duties, for now, Katsuo started to cry again. </p><p>~~</p><p>
  <strong>Expect the Unexpected </strong>
</p><p>Sarada thought Sharingan training was tough. It was nothing compared to Mangekyo training, though. “You’ll never win if you do the expected Sarada,” her father grabbed her wrist, twisting it and holding her in a grip. </p><p>Struggling in her father’s arm, Sarada wasn’t sure what to do. Then it hit her. The unexpected. “Did you ever love mom?” She felt the grip loosen enough for her to pull out of the hold, swipe his feet from under him and pin him to the ground with her short sword on his neck, “I win.”</p><p>Sasuke just blinked, his daughter was good, a little to good. She got up and helped him up too. There had been a few times where Sarada had gotten a good shot in on her father, but none had left him as shaken as he looked now. “Why did you ask me that?” He finally spoke. </p><p>Honestly, Sarada wasn’t sure how to answer that. Sure she was trying to think of something that would catch him off guard, but she’d also be lying if she said that question hadn’t haunted her for years. “Answer it,” she sat down in front of him like a child waiting for a story.</p><p>He was getting too old to argue, “Yes. I loved your mother before she was pregnant with you, while she was and after you were born. I still do to an extent,” that was a lie. He was entirely in love with her, “But my life is complicated,” he found it getting harder to look his daughter in the eyes.</p><p>“So complicated you had to leave your wife and daughter for ten years?” This training session was quickly getting derailed. But ever since that day that it awakened, her emotions had been running high, and this was a very long time coming. </p><p>Controlling his anger was never Sasuke’s strong suit. Age had only helped a little, but he did his best for the sake of a relationship with his daughter. “Yes, it was,” he snapped, “Did you think I liked being away from you both?”</p><p>“No. I just don’t think you cared.” Sasuke had no response, so Sarada got up and went home. She expected a tear or two, but nothing came out. </p><p>Sarada had moved back in with the family since her mission. It had left her feeling vulnerable. That night Sakura was working late, and Katsuo was out with his team on a mission. Kakashi knew something was up and that it had to do with Sasuke, but she didn’t want to talk about it, so he didn’t pry. From her, at least. </p><p>“Sasuke, get out of the bushes and come inside,” Sasuke seemed to be his last student. No one came out. “Fine, be that way. But I know you’re there. Just go talk to her, she’s a pretty forgiving person, and she loves you.” There was a rustling outside after he said that. Kakashi smiled and got back to his book. </p><p>“I didn’t like being away from you or your mom. I love you guys so much, but I did a lot of bad things and didn’t think I deserved you. I planned to redeem myself and return to you a better man, but the more time that past the more afraid I became. I’m sorry,” He stood in the large window in Sarada’s childhood room, “that’s what I wanted to say earlier.”</p><p>She sensed him sulking outside and heard Kakashi’s little exchange with him, but this was something she didn’t see coming. The unexpected. “I love you, dad.”</p><p>“I love you too,” he stepped forward and hugged his daughter. </p><p>~~</p><p>
  <strong>A not so shocking revelation</strong>
</p><p>Things had gone back to normal. More or less, Sarada was back on missions, much to Sakura’s dismay. Every time she was gone, Kakashi would have to talk her down from spiraling, but she started to get better at letting her go. This week though Sakura was traveling for some research, she would be back in a couple of days. Sarada had moved back into her apartment, and Katsuo was out on a particularly long mission, so Kakashi was alone, which was becoming more common these days. It was nice sometimes, but he had grown accustomed to family life, and he was feeling lonely. Sarada should be in the village, though. Surely his daughter wouldn’t mind him popping in to say hi. </p><p>Before going over, he picked up some strawberries. They were Sarada’s favorite; he remembered in the summer when it got really hot. Even before he and Sakura were together, he would bring some to her, and they would eat it on top of ice cream together. It was pretty hot today. Hopefully, Sarada had some ice cream at her place. He knocked on the door, “Hey Cho-” Sarada stopped once she saw her father’s face. She was only wearing a sports bra and spandex shorts, which wasn’t a big deal. She had worn things like that around the house, especially in the summer when she lived at home. But when she lived at home, there wasn’t also a half-naked Boruto behind her. “Kakashi,” she quickly slid outside and closed the door, hoping Kakashi hadn’t noticed who was in her apartment, “what are you doing here?” </p><p>“Uh, I just realized I hadn’t seen you in a while. I brought snacks,” he held up the strawberries. Sarada looked too freaked out to respond, “Sarada, open the door and let’s go inside,” he sighed, walking past her and opening the door. Boruto was still on the couch, also looking mortified. Kakashi wondered if he had even moved since Sarada first opened the door. “You know you two are adults. You don’t owe me an explanation, but what is going on?”</p><p>Sarada followed him in, grabbing a shirt off her kitchen chair. Boruto followed suit, getting up to find his shirt. However, he had to turn his back to the two to do so, and Kakashi couldn’t help but noticed fresh scratch marks on his back. Sarada noticed too and covered her face, groaning, “Boruto and I are dating,” she said through her hands. </p><p>Boruto didn’t know why the two had such a weird look on his face, “Cho Cho said she might stop by the pick something up, so we thought you were her…”</p><p>“Yeah, I figured that out. Is there a reason we’re keeping it a secret?” He set the strawberries down and went to her freezer. He was happy to find ice cream and started to make a bowl for him and Sarada, “because let me tell you, keeping relationships a secret just makes things more complicated.”</p><p>“Well, our parents, including you, are all friends, so we didn’t want to make things weird if we didn’t work out. We only just became serious,” she looked to her boyfriend, who smiled and nodded. </p><p>“How long has this been a thing?” he counted out an even amount of strawberries for both bowls before handing her one. </p><p>“Officially or unofficially?” Boruto chimed in. </p><p>Sarada didn’t look happy at that response, “Oh? Well, why not both while we’re here.” Kakashi couldn’t wait to hear this one. </p><p>With Sarada focusing on her ice cream, trying to disassociate, Boruto figured he was on his own. “Officially like two months. Unofficially since we were what?” he looked to Sarada, who didn’t help him at all, “since we were sixteen? On and off depending, we’ve both traveled a lot to train since then.”</p><p>“Sixteen, huh?” It had been a while since he had treated Sarada like a child. He figured Sakura and Sasuke did that enough, he could cut her some slack, but he was just having flashbacks to that one night, “So was it him?”</p><p>Silently Sarada nodded, not looking up from her bowl, “What?” It took Boruto a second to realize what they were talking about, “Oh shit. You guys aren’t still mad about that, are you? It was almost ten years ago.”</p><p>Kakashi chuckled, “You don’t know your aunt and uncle very well. Those two don’t just let things go if they find out it was you of all people well,” he smirked, “just make sure your dad is with you, he’s the only person nowadays that can calm Sasuke down, I’ll handle Sakura.”</p><p>“Wait, really? Why?” He didn’t think he was that bad. </p><p>“Because you two have been hiding it for so long, going behind their backs, Sasuke particularly doesn’t take betrayal well. Also, keep the hickey incident out of it for your own safety.” Sasuke especially didn’t take it well when it was from a family member. Not that he would ever hurt Sarada, but he was going to be pissed, and Kakashi was dreading dealing with it. “Boruto, do your parents know?” He shook his head, “Good. Sakura will be back in three days. Sarada, get Sasuke to come to the village this weekend. We’re going to all have dinner and hash it out. We should also make sure Himawari and Katsuo are there. They’re good buffers. It’s best to rip the bandaid off.”</p><p>Sarada sighed, setting her bowl down, “Yeah. Let me get dressed, and maybe you and I could talk a little more about how to deal with mom? I feel like she’s going to be really emotional.”</p><p>“That sounds like a good idea. Boruto. I suggest you go to your folk's house and help them do some chores, get them in a good mood. I’m not as worried about them, but they’re also not going to be thrilled about the secrecy.”</p><p>With that, Sarada went back to her room. Boruto grabbed his bag and went up to Kakashi, “Hey, thanks for helping us Kakashi, Sarada has been stressed about it, and we weren’t sure what to do.”</p><p>Making sure Sarada’s door was closed, Kakashi leaned in closer. “You know Boruto, I may be your mentor, but I’m also that girl’s father,” he said terrifyingly cheerful, “you don’t know this about me, but when I was your age, they called me friend killer Kakashi,” in a flash he had a kunai out and pressed against Boruto. “I may be older now, but you haven’t seen a tenth of what I can do, so tread carefully and don’t fuck this up, understand?”</p><p>Boruto had never seen this side of Kakashi. He was usually so laid back, had his voice also been so deep and gruff? “Kakashi, I’m not going to hurt her,” he tried to lower the kunai, but it seemed firm in his hand. </p><p>“Not on purpose, you aren’t, which is why I’ll say it one more time. Do not fuck this up.” Boruto had heard stories about Kakashi before, about his life before being Hokage and his retirement. After that, he was a ruthless, calculated killer who was feared over several continents. He had always thought they were exaggerated until now. As soon as the door to Sakura’s room opened, Kakashi put the kunai away, “you ready to go?” His voice was back to normal. </p><p>“Yeah,” she looked up at Boruto and smiled, “I’ll see you later?” </p><p>“Uh yeah,” he was still reeling from what just happened.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>GUYS THERE ARE ONLY TWO CHAPTERS AFTER THIS ONE. I'M GOING TO CRY. <br/>But no, I'm so happy about where this little family is going. And don't worry I have another fluffy story I'm working on that I'll hopefully start next week! It's a same age AU where Sakura grows up in Kakashi's timeline. It's super fun and I'm excited for you guys to read it! </p><p>Anyways some of you guys wanted a better description of Katsuo so hopefully, this helps! He's going to be a beautiful adult *chef's kiss* and don't ask me who died to awaken Sarada's Mangekyo because I have no idea XD I know this chapter didn't have a lot of Kakasaku but I promise the next two chapters are full of it! </p><p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Growing Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Things go a little better this time</strong>
</p><p>Okay, Sakura wasn’t thrilled that her daughter and basically nephew had hidden their relationship from everyone. Still, rationally she understood their reasoning, and it’s not like she was one to judge. And it looked like Naruto and Hinata felt similarly. She couldn’t help but notice her husband was exceptionally calm. Something told her that he knew what was going on before anyone. He was good at being a fly on the wall. Sasuke, though, was dead silent in his chair, shooting darts at Boruto with his eyes. Luckily Naruto was here to stop things from getting too out of control. </p><p>“So yeah, we’re dating, but it’s not a big deal,” it wasn’t; if it were anyone else, she wouldn’t have even introduced them yet, but it was Boruto that made things a lot more complicated. “Sorry we kept it a secret, but it’s kind of hard to start dating casually when our families are so close.”</p><p>“Yeah, what she said,” Boruto was just focused on Sasuke, trying not to make any sudden movements. </p><p>“Come on, Sasuke,” Naruto walked him behind his friend, “they’re adults, relax a little and be happy they’re both such smart, capable ninjas. Besides, it seems like they’re happy. You guys are happy, yeah?”</p><p>Sarada grabbed Boruto’s hand and squeezed, “yes! Very happy!”</p><p>Usually, Boruto loved holding her hand, but not in front of her dad. He just seemed to get more and more pissed. Finally, he stood up and walked closer to the couple. “They’re hiding something.”</p><p>Fuck he was good, Kakashi thought. Although it didn't take a visual prowess to give Boruto away, just a hypercritical eye, the boy was oozing suspension, “No, we’re not dad!” Sarada protested. </p><p>Kakashi was quite disappointed in the two. They were great ninjas in the field, some of the best jonin, and while they both focused on combat missions, he had heard they were both successful when undercover too. But right now, they were terrible liars, “Guys, just tell them,” Kakashi finally spoke up. </p><p>The rest of team seven and Hinata just looked at him. Meanwhile, Himawari and Katsuo were sitting back at the dining room eating snacks and watching the shit show unfold. No way they were getting in the middle of this. “Kakashi, you knew about this?” Naruto asked. </p><p>“I found out three days ago and convinced them to come clean tonight. I swear that’s it.” Well, that was sort of a lie, he did suspect something when Sarada left home for the first time, and he caught Boruto running after her, but that hardly seemed important right now. </p><p>“What’s he talking about, Sarada?” Sakura was starting to get a little mad. </p><p>Naruto slowly crept between the couple and his old teammates. He knew that they could be a little intense. “Guys, what is it? I’m sure it’s not a big deal,” although Naruto was also quite curious. </p><p>The two looked at each other. “Well, remember when I was sixteen and came home…”</p><p>“Oh shit.” Katsuo was the first to speak. He didn’t remember a lot from when he was only four years old, but he remembered that. He had known about Sarada and Boruto for some time now. He hadn’t quite put that together until now.</p><p>“What?” Himawari asked. </p><p>“You’ll see,” he hummed. Kakashi just glared at his son, he was supposed to buffer the situation, but he couldn’t blame him for wanting a back seat in this situation.</p><p>Both Sasuke and Sakura said nothing as they recalled that night. Finally, it hit Hinata what Sarada was referring to, “Oh no,” she rubbed the bridge of her nose, “Naruto, you might want to restrain Sasuke.” Hopefully, her son would still be alive after this.</p><p>“It was you?!” Sasuke pulled out his sword. </p><p>“Woah!” Naruto jumped back, “Dude put the sword down!”</p><p>“Now Sakura, this was ten years ago. It would be quite irrational to still be mad,” Kakashi tried to win his wife over with reason. </p><p>Katsuo snorted, “But dad, mom isn’t rational when she’s mad.”</p><p>“Not helping,” his son had quite the mouth on him these days. “They were just dumb kids. They’re adults now.”</p><p>Sakura bit her lip, her husband was right, of course, but she was still pissed, “So you’ve been together since you were sixteen?” </p><p>“Off and on,” Sarada squeaked.</p><p>“Will, someone tell me what’s going on?” Naruto was still trying to block Sasuke, “why does Sasuke look like he’s about to kill my son?”</p><p>“Because he is dad,” Himawari giggled. Kakashi groaned. Neither of them were helpful. </p><p>Sasuke took a step forward, “your son gave my daughter a hickey when she was sixteen.”</p><p>Naruto looked at his son and his very embarrassed girlfriend, then back at his friend, then back at his son, “Really?” Boruto just nodded, “Alright, let’s go,” Naruto grabbed Sasuke’s collar, “We’ll be back! I’m going to take him to punch stuff for a little.” Sasuke seemed to fight this initially but begrudgingly followed, remembering how mad Sarada was last time he blew up like this. </p><p>Both of them gave a sigh of relief, “thanks for not yelling, mom.” Sarada could still see her mom was upset, but her parents tended to be overprotective, even Kakashi in his strange ways. </p><p>“Well, I’m not stoked. Honestly, I never quite got over that whole incident since you never told me who it was, but,” she looked at her nephew, “I understand why you didn’t rat him out. That was probably smart.”</p><p>“I think that’s enough excitement for one night,” Hinata clapped her hands, “I’m guessing Naruto and Sasuke won’t be back for dinner, so more for us, I guess.” Nothing was ever easy when it came to team seven, no matter what generation. This is something Hinata had become well aware of over the years. </p><p>~~</p><p> <strong>What’s next?</strong></p><p>“I still think it’s weird,” Sakura shook her head, “I changed both their diapers, and now they’re,” she shuttered, “I don’t want to think about it.”</p><p>Kakashi didn’t want to either, “I mean, it’s a little weird, but they’re happy.” They watched the couple spar at the training grounds from the top of the hospital. Kakashi had met his wife for lunch. They were coming up on a whole year of dating. “Oh, before I forget. I was cleaning out our closet and found the camera I used to use for my henge. Think Katsuo would like it?”</p><p>“Definitely, very up his alley. He’ll be back in a couple of days. You should give it to him.” He and Himawari had gone to the next town to check out a play and wanted to take the scenic route. </p><p>“Wouldn’t it be funny if Katsuo and Himawari started dating?” Kakashi knew it was ridiculous, but it would be interesting.</p><p>Sakura hummed, “I don’t think she’s his type. </p><p>Kakashi chuckled, “I know, besides that, them dating might be keeping it a little too inside team seven.”</p><p>“Yeah, poor Hinata,” she shook her head. “So,” she threw her arms around her husband’s neck, “I was thinking, maybe you and I get away for the weekend? Just the two of us?” It had been hectic lately with Sakura’s hospital schedule, “I feel like it’s been forever since I’ve seen you without this shirt.” She played with the hem. </p><p>He pulled down his mask and kissed his wife, “I know. You better get your fill in now. I’m an old man, soon I’ll be bed-bound, and you’ll have to take care of me.”</p><p>“Oh shut up, you might be almost sixty, but I don’t think you’ve lost an ounce of muscle since you were in your twenties.” she stuck her hand up to his shirt just to check, “Yup, just as hard as I remember.”</p><p>Kakashi lifted her, setting her on a dining table they had brought up here for their lunch dates. “That’s not the only thing that’s hard,” he went for her neck, “and I have to stay fit. I’ve got a young sexy wife to keep up with.”</p><p>Sakura laughed, shooing him off her, “I’m hardly young and getting less sexy every day.”</p><p>“Nonsense, I saw you naked this morning, and it continues to take my breath away,” he slowly went back in for her neck, “So where do you want to go, my love?”</p><p>“Well, I was thinking the mountains, but how would you feel about me retiring soon?” It was the first time she said it out loud. </p><p>Probably one of the only things that would make him want to stop teasing his wife, “Well, I’d be nice to spend more time with you, but are you sure? I feel like you’d be bored.”</p><p>“Not if we were traveling,” she trailed off. </p><p>Carelessly wondering the country with the love of his life? Sounded like a dream come true. Sarada was always off on missions or with Boruto, and Katsuo was already planning to leave the village in a year to help him figure out what he wanted to do with his life. “And when exactly would we get to leave?” </p><p>“Once Katsuo does, I want to see him off, but after that,” she cupped his cheeks, “I’m all yours.”</p><p>~~</p><p>
  <strong>Something Old</strong>
</p><p>“Mom, Dad?” Sarada turned around, “what are you doing here?” She was sitting at her makeup table, putting the finishing touches on her face. Behind her parents, she noticed Cho Cho and her other bridesmaid leaving to give them the room. </p><p>Once everyone else was gone, Kakashi pulled down his mask, revealing a soft smile. “Did you think we’d forget?” Sakura undid the clasp on her necklace, taking it off and putting it around her daughter’s neck, “I told you a long time ago that this was going to be yours on your wedding day.”</p><p>Sarada hadn’t forgotten, but her mother never brought it up. She kind of thought she had changed her mind about giving it to her, “Yeah, I remember,” she touched it, realizing it had been a while since it was last on her. Usually, wearing it was reserved for visiting her grandmother’s grave when she was a child, but now it was hers. “Are you sure?”</p><p>“Did I ever tell you the story of me giving the necklace to your mother?” Kakashi grabbed a chair nearby and sat next to her. </p><p>“No,” she tried to think, “I don’t think so.”</p><p>Running over what he was about to say, he noted to leave out the little fact that he had feelings for Sakura at her first wedding. It wasn’t a good look, and honestly, it was a little cringy when he thought back on it. “Well, it was when your mom and dad got married. That morning I was feeling well…” he looked to his wife, who knew exactly what he was going to say, “well, old. They were my students once upon a time ago.”</p><p>Honestly, Sarada sometimes forgot that Kakashi was once her mother’s teacher. “What does feeling old have to do with giving mom a necklace?”</p><p>“Getting there,” his daughter didn’t appreciate the craft of storytelling like his son did. “I was looking through a box of stuff from my childhood and found this. It was an heirloom from my mother’s side, and when I saw how green the stone was, I couldn’t help but think of Sakura. At the time, I didn’t plan on having kids, so I gave it to her to someday give to her daughter. I just didn’t know that someday I’d be lucky enough to be your dad.”</p><p>Sakura was tearing up at the story, “You’re so sappy, I need a second,” Sakura fanned her eyes, not wanting to ruin her makeup. “I’m going to wait outside for this next part. I won’t survive it.” She leaned down and kissed the top of her daughter’s head. </p><p>“What are you talking about?” Kakashi looked to his wife as she walked out the door. Sakura, with tears swelling, just smiled and waved. </p><p>“Dad, will you walk me down the aisle? I meant to ask you earlier, but the past couple of days have been crazy,” she looked off to the side, feeling awkward for asking. </p><p>Kakashi wasn’t sure what to say. He wasn’t expecting it, “But Sasuk-”</p><p>“I talked to him. He said he understood and told me to do what felt right. He’s not even going to be in the seats,” she smiled and rolled her eyes, “He’ll probably be in a tree somewhere. He’s not really big into crowds and ceremonies.”</p><p>At first, he thought she might be asking because Sasuke didn’t want to or couldn’t come. But to find out he was her first choice was almost too much. He wrapped his daughter in his arms and squeezed her tight, standing up and bringing her with him. “Of course I will, thank you, Sarada.”</p><p>It was the longest he had ever hugged her. She was starting to get worried, “Dad, are you crying?”</p><p>“No,” his voice squeaked. </p><p>Sarada smiled, “Come on, Dad, you and I are supposed to be the strong ones. Crying is for mom and Katsuo,” she said, not realizing she was now starting to cry, “I walked you down the aisle, now it’s your turn.”</p><p>This morning Sakura told him not to let Sarada cry until after the ceremony so she wouldn’t ruin her makeup. So he pulled himself together and carefully wiped away the droplets on his daughter’s face. “Oh man, this is pathetic. You and I are badass shinobi and were tearing up this bad.” He thought he had done a good job of keeping her makeup intact, not that she needed it. “You look really beautiful. Boruto is a lucky guy.” He hugged her one more time. </p><p>“Thank you, dad,” There was a part of her that wished she had a relationship more like this one with her actual father, but she learned a long time ago to accept Sasuke how he was. She had Kakashi, though. Her earliest memory was actually of him. Sitting on his lap in his office, playing with his hat. Sure there were other reasons she wanted to be Hokage, but Kakashi was who inspired her originally. Kakashi made her feel better after she fought with her mom or when she was frustrated with training. He had always taken care of her, been her protector like a knight in shining armor. Her friends always told her she had unreasonably high expectations when it came to men, but if a man like Kakashi had raised them, they would too. </p><p>“Okay, I’ll meet you at the ceremony. Should I send your mom in?” </p><p>“Yeah, I need help with the dress,” she sniffled one more time. </p><p>Kakashi grabbed her forehead and kissed it, “Why’d you have to grow up?”</p><p>“Dad, stop! I’m trying not to cry,” Sarada laughed, pushing him aside, “mom,” she opened the door, “Can I have some help?”</p><p>Sakura came into the room and looked at her husband then her daughter, “Were you two crying?” </p><p>“Alright, I’m going,” Kakashi stuck his hands in his pockets and walked out. </p><p>Kakashi had cried when Sarada and Katsuo were born. Those were the only times she had seen, at least. Interesting that today got to him, “You okay?” She looked to Sarada. </p><p>“I’m perfect,” she held her mother’s hand, “thank you for marrying Dad.”</p><p>~~</p><p>
  <strong>Leaving the Pack</strong>
</p><p>There was a group of girls all in tears at the gate, but they at least kept their distance, probably because most of them were afraid of Sarada. Meanwhile, Sakura wouldn’t let go of her son’s arm. She was excited for him to go on this journey, and she was excited that in a week, she and Kakashi would be leaving. But a part of her wanted everything to stay the same and have her family in reach. It was odd that Katsuo wasn’t crying, but he was eighteen. Maybe her overly sensitive boy had grown out of it. </p><p>“Here,” Kakashi pulled a piece of fabric over his head and let it sit on his neck before pulling part of it up to cover his mouth, just like his own mask. “It’s for if you get cold or just need to lie low, I used to wear this one during my ANBU days.”</p><p>“Holy shit, you guys really look alike,” Sarada, of course, knew what her father looked like underneath the mask, but she was so used to seeing it on that she didn’t realize how similar he and her brother looked, which shouldn’t be that surprising. </p><p>A part of Katsuo hated wearing a mask that his dad wore when he killed many people, but he bit his tongue, it was a nice thought, and he was planning on going to the Land of Iron soon. “Thanks, it’s cool,” he decided to keep it up to make his father happy.</p><p>He was basically Kakashi, but with Sakura’s coloring, Sakura hadn’t quite put it together either until seeing her son with the mask on, “You do! So handsome,” she pinched both men’s cheek, “but dear, don’t you have something else you’d like to give to Katsuo?”</p><p>“Oh!” Kakashi reached into the bag on his back and pulled out a camera, “here, it’s kind of old but reliable. This way, next time we see, you can show us where we’ve been.”</p><p>While it was certainly old, and Katsuo could have shown them through pictures on his phone like a normal person, there was something incredibly charming about it. He took it with wide eyes and a glint of excitement. “Thanks, Dad,” he took the camera before hugging his father, “I love it.”</p><p>“And I love you,” he hugged his son back, noticing how much more excited about the camera he was, not that it was a surprise. It didn’t seem that long ago when he would carry the boy on his back when he got too tired to walk, just like his father did for him. Or when he would have to comfort him at the market when he saw a whole fish laid out on a line and was concerned about the fish’s children. How he had grown in size and ability, but he was glad that alongside those things, his son was also able to develop the enormous amounts of compassion he already had, Sakumo would have been proud of both his kids. “Now remember, if you’re in trouble, just summon Pakkun, and he can come get Sarada or me whoever is closer.”</p><p>Even before he and Sakura were together, he had the pack memorize her scent, and of course, the second Katsuo was born, he had them learn his scent too. A couple of years ago, Katsuo signed his own contract with the pack to summon them. While he had a different pack leader, a female dog named Aiko, Kakashi told Pakkun to show up when Katsuo summoned the dogs to keep an eye on things. His way of being an overbearing parent. </p><p>“I know I will, but I won’t have to. Everything is going to be fine, dad,” he stepped back, still wearing the mask. </p><p>Kakashi did see a lot of himself in his son, especially with the mask on, but a better version of himself, one who didn’t have to lose the people he loved. “I know it will. So are you ready?”</p><p>“Wait!” Sakura went in for another hug, “Sorry, I’m not ready yet.”</p><p>“Mom,” Sarada put her hand on her mother’s shoulder, “Come on, he’s gotta go.”</p><p>Sakura sighed, “I know,” she let go, “promise you’ll take care of yourself?”</p><p>Katsuo nodded, “I promise, mom.” He then turned to his sister, squeezing her tight, “I’ll be back in time for your Hokage inauguration.”</p><p>Sarada chuckled, hugging him back, “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves. I’m nowhere near that right now.”</p><p>“You will be, sooner than you think, or at least I think so,” he stepped back and gave a wave to his brother-in-law Boruto. “Alright then, I’m off,” he waved again, turning around and leaving his family on the other side of the gate. </p><p>Katsuo could be a jonin at this point if he put in the effort, but he had felt conflicted if he even wanted to be a ninja. Sometimes he loved it; sometimes, he hated it. It was actually Sarada’s dad who gave him the idea to leave the village. Katsuo once overheard him tell Sarada that he came back a very different person when he left the village. That always stuck with Katsuo, even though it was a very different circumstance in Sasuke's case. But he did want to come back a different person. The village had made him stagnant; he could feel it but still, leaving his family was hard. He held it together in front of them, but the further away he got, the more his tears started to betray him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AHH ONE MORE CHAPTER<br/>I'm the one who's going to be sappy, thanks to everyone who's been reading it's been a blast! Anyways I love this family and would both kill and die for them. Thanks for reading and stay safe everyone!</p><p>Go check out my other story I just started! It's called Kakashi and Sakura's Infinite Playlist, I'll be posting the second chapter tonight!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Closing the Book</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well we made it to the last chapter! I rewrote this a million times trying to wrap it up in a satisfactory way and I'm still not happy with it but I think it's because I just don't want to be done haha </p><p>But I hope you guys all like it! Thanks for all your kind words and support. I have another story I just started that will be a very found family type of story like this one if you're interested! I'll be publishing the third chapter today!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Traveling journal</strong>
</p><p>There was a boy, thirteen, in a village; he had been sick for years. He and his family had all prepared for his death, come to accept it that’s until Sakura and Kakashi showed up. By chance, they came through, only looking for a place to stay to avoid a storm coming in that night. The inn was full, but the waitress, the boy’s mother, offered the couple a spare room upon realizing Kakashi was the sixth Hokage. Apparently, it still carried weight. Upon meeting the boy, Sakura knew she could help him. What was supposed to be just an overnight stay ended up being a week-long endeavor, but they had no schedule. For the past year, they had been wandering, only traveling to places they heard might be interesting. Staying in places they loved a night or two longer than they planned, it was nice, freeing. But Sakura did miss saving people, the challenge, the excitement, and of course, the end result. </p><p>It had been a long time since Kakashi saw Sakura in action like this. He missed it too; his wife was maybe the most beautiful when she was like this, caring for someone. It suited her well, always had, really. </p><p>“How can I ever thank you?” The mother cried, holding onto Sakura. </p><p>“Oh, there’s no need,” Sakura held her close. When Sarada was thirteen, Sakura was around this mother’s age. While it wasn’t the same, she remembered watching her hurt over Sasuke and being powerless to do anything about it. As a mother, it broke her heart. She couldn’t imagine what this mother must have felt watching her son, “I’m just glad he’s doing better. But if it seems like he’s relapsing or you have any questions, please call the hospital in Konoha and tell them your son is my patient, and they’ll help you, even send someone out. Free of charge, of course.”</p><p>The mother continued to thank Sakura, and the two went upstairs to say goodbye to the boy. Kakashi stayed behind. He hadn’t been much help that week, opting to stay out of the way, make a few meals and give his wife's shoulder rubs at the end of the day. But he didn’t mind; he was a simple man with simple needs, to see his wife happy. </p><p>After final goodbyes, Kakashi and Sakura were finally off to their next adventure. “You’re an amazing woman. You know that?” They decided to take the long way to their next stop, it was great helping people, but both were craving some alone time.</p><p>“Of course I do,” she stopped to kiss him. It was amazing that a man in his sixties looked almost no different than he did when Sakura first met him. “But why do you say that?”</p><p>“Why wouldn’t I? You changed that family’s life,” he grabbed her hand, “Come on, let’s sit down and have a snack.” He led her to a large tree nearby, “Onigiri or fruit?” He reached into their bag. </p><p>“Onigiri,” she took one from his hand, “You know you’re an amazing man.”</p><p>Kakashi chuckled, “Yeah? How so?”</p><p>Sakura settled into her husband’s side, “Sorry, I’m just getting comfortable before I list all the reasons. We’ll be here a while.”</p><p>“You don’t have to, Sakura,” he held her closer, “not that I mind staying like this for a while.”</p><p>“Well, let me say this at least it takes a pretty amazing man to look after a scared pregnant twenty-year-old, help take care of her and her child expecting nothing in return.” She held his hand, tracing her thumb in his palm.</p><p>Kakashi kissed the top of her head, “I got to be with you and Sarada. What else do I need? Besides, Katsuo, of course.”</p><p>“It also takes a pretty amazing man to help raise a child that isn’t his. To wait years for me to be ready to love you…” she snuggled up tighter against him, “to give me a boy as wonderful as Katsuo. You changed my life in the best way possible.”</p><p>His wife was so sappy, but he loved it. “You changed my life Sakura, those kids are the best thing to ever happen to me, and so are you.”</p><p>“I love you so much,” Sakura lowered his mask to kiss him.</p><p>While his type-A, driven, and organized wife tended to rush everything, there was no way Kakashi was going to let her rush this. He wondered if she would be against having sex in the middle of a field in broad daylight? Probably, but he would try to push his luck. “Sakura,” he pulled away just far enough to speak, “you’re so beautiful.”</p><p>“You know, I think we’re a little too old to be making out Kakashi,” the way this man could make her feel like she was in her twenties again was something else. </p><p>“Now Sakura,” he cradled her face in his hand, “don’t be ridiculous. I’ll never be too old for this,” he went back in to kiss her, slowly lowering her back on the ground. His kids would die if they knew what their parents were doing. “Now,” each of her hands was now pinned on either side of her, “should I stop?”</p><p>In the past, Sakura would get nervous if her husband even kissed her cheek in public, but there hadn’t even been a hint of a person since they sat down, and she was in her fifties if she didn’t live a little now, when would she? “Don’t you dare,” she wrapped her arms around her neck. </p><p>But before Kakashi could go further, he felt something dig into his back, “Ow,” he sat up and turned around. It was a hawk that flew away before landing again next to Sakura. </p><p>Sakura recognized it immediately, “Garuda,” it was Sasuke’s hawk. Unhooking the message from his collar, she patted his head, releasing him to go back to Sasuke. “You okay?” She looked back at Kakashi, who was rubbing his back. Garuda had always liked Sakura. He might not have been happy to see Kakashi on top of her. </p><p>Did his wife’s ex-husband just cock block him? He was going to kill Sasuke later. “Yeah, I’m fine. What’s the message?”</p><p>It had to be important for Sasuke to send Garuda. Unraveling it, a huge smile broke out on Sakura’s face, “We have to go home,” she stood up, “Sarada’s pregnant.”</p><p>
  <strong>Legacy</strong>
</p><p>While Kakashi did miss traveling with his wife, he had also missed his kids and was glad he would get to be here to meet his grandchild. Katsuo was also home. Sarada had called him, using a phone. That’s how she wanted to tell her parents too, but Sasuke insisted on sending the hawk. He could be a bit old-fashioned.</p><p>It was painfully hot. Kakashi remembered Sakura hating hot days like this when she was pregnant. Boruto had stopped going on missions for a couple of months to be in the village for Sarada and the baby, but he still worked as an instructor during the day, so Kakashi came over with ice cream to keep her company. </p><p>“Don’t get up!” Kakashi insisted, getting up to put his bowls in the sink. Ever since he had gotten back to the village, he had probably been a little overbearing towards his daughter, but he couldn’t help himself. He had always spoiled her, and no way it would stop now that she was a mother.</p><p>“Dad, I’m just pregnant. I can still do things,” Although she was due any day, and doing things was getting harder. </p><p>“I know, but let me do this for you, okay? You’re still my little princess,” he teased. It had been a while since he called her that. </p><p>Sarada chuckled. She always hated that nickname. “Hey, I wanted to run something by you.”</p><p>“Shoot,” he finished washing the dishes and sat back down next to her. </p><p>“It’s a girl,” she touched her stomach, “I found out a couple of days ago.”</p><p>Kakashi was in trouble. He thought his daughter had him wrapped around his finger, but a granddaughter? “I’m excited to meet her. Do you guys have a name picked out?”</p><p>“Well, that’s what I wanted to ask you about. I was thinking about naming her Rin, Rin Uchiha.” They had decided to have the children be Uchiha’s. Of course, they were also recognized as Hyuga’s and Uzumaki’s, but they had reached a consensus that it was important for the Uchiha clan to rebuild. Sasuke was over the moon when they told him. Now it was Kakashi’s turn. “If we have a boy, Boruto wants to name him Neji, but we agreed if it was a girl, she would be Rin. What do you think?”</p><p>“Damn it, Sarada,” Kakashi covered his eyes, “You know you’ve officially made me cry more than any other person.” </p><p>Sarada wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad thing, “Uh, so, do you approve?” </p><p>“Yeah,” he squeaked, “I think-” he took a moment to collect himself, “I think that’s perfect. Thank you.” It wasn’t just because they were naming her Rin, that was incredibly sweet, but the fact her name would be Rin Uchiha, it felt right. The names of his two closest friends, they would have both been incredibly honored. </p><p>She didn’t like to compare her fathers, she loved them both, but she would be lying if she said she loved them equally. If she was honest with herself, she loved Kakashi more. It had always been Kakashi. “Dad, you can’t cry in front of me when I’m this hormonal.” It was like her wedding all over again. </p><p>
  <strong>Inauguration</strong>
</p><p>“Yo Aunt Rin,” Katsuo had Rin’s on his shoulders, and he looked down at the familiar grave, “Guess who's becoming Hokage today?”</p><p>“Mommy!” Rin raised her hands and shouted.  </p><p>In Kakashi’s arms, he held Neji, who mimicked his sister. Rin was already seven, and Neji was four. Both Boruto and Sarada were extremely career-driven, so Sakura, Kakashi, Naruto, Hinata, and even Sasuke were happily very involved grandparents. Everyone else was helping with ceremony preparations. Kakashi was certain Sakura hadn’t left her daughter’s side for the past two days, so he was the primary source of childcare, not that he minded. But he decided it might be nice to visit the graves today, and he roped his son in coming with him. “That’s right, Sarada is a real badass these days.”</p><p>“Katsuo,” Kakashi glared, “language.”</p><p>“Right! My bad,” he looked up to his niece, “Don’t listen to me, okay?”</p><p>“Okay,” she squeezed his neck harder. </p><p>Neji started to play with his mask, so Kakashi lowered it for him, which made his grandson giggle, “So,” he looked to his son, “how’s teaching going?” </p><p>Katsuo had come back from traveling, and almost instantly, Naruto made him a jonin. He was more than qualified, and while he went on some very successful missions, he still didn’t feel fulfilled. So he was made a jonin instructor, and for now, he loved it. “Awesome! The kids are doing great, but I thought of traveling again after my kids are all chunin. I miss making my own rules.”</p><p>While his first bout away from home hadn’t resulted in the life-changing perspective Katsuo had hoped for, Kakashi wasn’t worried about his son figuring it out. He was smart; he just needed time. “I think that’s a great idea.”</p><p>“Can I come with you, Uncle Katsuo?” Rin asked, nearly bouncing on his shoulders. </p><p>“Not this time, but when you get older, for sure!” He lifted her off his shoulders and held her in his arms, “Should we head over to the ceremony?”</p><p>Kakashi looked at his watch, “Probably, Sarada will kill us if we’re late.”</p><p>~</p><p>“We did it, Kakashi,” Sakura leaned against her husband, watching her daughter and her young family hug as the ceremony came to a close. </p><p>“Hey,” Katsuo came from behind, putting his arms across his parents, “I helped!”</p><p>Sakura laughed, “Of course you did. You’re coming to dinner tonight, right?”</p><p>“You think I’m going to miss my sister’s inauguration dinner?” Katsuo raised his brow, “I know I have a reputation for being flakey but come on.”</p><p>With Neji in her arms and Rin holding her hand, Sarada made her way over to her family. Kakashi immediately picking up Rin. He wouldn’t be able to do this much longer, so he took every opportunity he could get. “Hey,” Sarada hugged her mother, Neji, between them.</p><p>“I’m so proud of you,” Sakura started to tear up, she knew this day would come, but it was still making her emotional, “You’re going to be a great Hokage.”</p><p>“Well, I had a good role model, so I hope so,” she looked over to Kakashi, “Would you mind taking Neji to your house? I think he needs a nap, and I have a feeling our house is going to be hectic getting ready for dinner.”</p><p>“Of course,” Sakura took her grandson.</p><p>Rin looked at Kakashi then back to her mother, “Can I go too? I want to play with grandpa Kashi!”</p><p>Sarada snickered, “If that’s okay with him?”</p><p>Kakashi rolled his eyes. Everyone knew very well that he couldn’t say no to his grandchild, “Of course it’s okay with me. But you,” he looked at his daughter, “give me a hug, lord eighth,” he teased her new title. </p><p>“Thank you, lord sixth,” Sarada held him and her daughter close, “thank you, dad,” she said quieter. </p><p>“I want a hug too,” Katsuo complained. </p><p>“Come here, you brat,” Sarada pulled him into the hug. </p><p>Sakura looked at Neji, then her family. Every bad thing she had ever experienced in her life was worth it for this moment. Her family all together, happy and healthy, “Mom! Come here!” Katsuo held out his hand. Sakura smiled and took her, joining her family, whom she loved so very much. </p><p>
  <strong>I love you</strong>
</p><p>Watching their granddaughter dominate the chunin exam finals was almost painful to watch. With a Sharingan, Byakugan, and being both daughter of the Hokage and granddaughter of two former Hokage’s, no one stood a chance against her. At this young age, she even had a summons, but not the pack or Lady Katsuo. No, she was a toad user. Fukasaku had even tapped her to be a candidate to learn Sage Mode, but Sarada wanted her to at least become a chunin before starting that process. Neji also showed great promise as a possible medical ninja, he and Sakura were incredibly close, and she thought he would be a good candidate for a seal. </p><p>Katsuo had come into town to cheer his niece on. He had finally found his calling. One of Sarada’s projects was philanthropy. She was sick of ninjas only being weapons; there were other ways they could use their skill set, but she needed help managing the different programs across the country with everything on her plate. That’s where Katsuo came in. He was incredibly charismatic and great on the ground. </p><p>Back home, he was still Konoha’s most eligible bachelor. He was intelligent, handsome, strong, and came from one of the elite village clans, but every girl who showed interest he shot down, politely, of course. Once, he and his father brought Rin and Neji down to the lake to play and not long after Katsuo took his shirt off, they had an audience.</p><p>However, Sakura and Kakashi had noticed that whenever he was home in the village, he spent a lot of time with a school teacher. He was Neji’s academy teacher and quite handsome, or at least Sakura thought so. One way Katsuo took after his father was he didn’t like to talk about his private life, and his parents respected that, but his niece sure didn’t. She spied on the couple and reported back to the Hokage. Katsuo would have been mad, but he was more impressed that he didn’t notice her. </p><p>At home, the Sakura finished wrapping a gift for Rin while Kakashi sat and finished the chapter he was on.“Come here,” Kakashi grabbed his wife’s waist as she walked by, pulling her onto his lap. This house felt so empty now that their grandkids were on ninja teams. “I know we have to leave soon to go to Rin’s dinner, but maybe we show up a little late?”</p><p>“You pervy old man,” Sakura giggled, kissing him before resting her forehead against his. </p><p>Kakashi’s hand slipped under her shirt, and he held onto her waist, holding it tight. “Hey, I’m not old. Maybe pervy but not old,” he smiled, “but no, not for that. I just want to hold you for a little bit.” </p><p>It took Sakura a long time to realize how much of a romantic Kakashi was, “I think we can be late, just this once,” Sakura snuggled up to him. “I was thinking you and I could go visit the hot springs next week?”</p><p>“That sounds perfect, my love,” he held her tighter, “You’re perfect.”</p><p>“Kakashi,” Sakura hummed, “I’m far from perfect.”</p><p>“No, you’re perfect,” he didn’t even look up, “you gave me perfect children, who gave me perfect grandchild, and all of it gave me the perfect life.” Funny, he never thought he’d get to call his life perfect, “therefore you’re perfect.”</p><p>Sakura stroked the back of his head, “you helped make it perfect Kakashi, I love you.” </p><p>They kissed, and neither of them was sure how, but it felt as magical and exciting as their first kiss almost forty years ago, “I love you too, Sakura.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AHHH I hope the ending wasn't too sappy. This is what I struggled with the most! In one version they're at Kakashi's funeral but I couldn't do it. I've grown too attached to this version of the couple so we're going to keep it happy and light. But yes, Kakashi is a huge sucker for his grandchildren but I feel like Rin especially. Those kids are probably insanely powerful. Not going to lie though, as much as this story is a Kakashi and Sakura story I feel like it's also a Sarada and Kakashi story (not shipping), their relationship was so fun to write. It makes me feel bad because I feel like I neglected Katsuo a little bit because of it haha but in my defense, he wasn't supposed to be a very important or interesting character but I fell in love with him three chapters from the end. Maybe someday I'll write a bonus chapter but some of his adventures and exploits. In my other story, I said Kakashi is bi, and I stand by that, but a couple of people got mad. If you have an issue with Katsuo being gay, I'll be honest, I don't care and don't want to hear it. It just fit who Katsuo was in my head and I'm happy with it, it's also not that serious lol but I'm sure most people won't give a fuck. </p><p>Of course, Sarada ends up Hokage and Sakura is just such a proud mom, you know she knew this would happen since Sarada put on Kakashi's Hokage hat when she was four. As much as I love writing Sakura being a badass shinobi I also love writing her being a mom, she's just so caring it feels natural and sweet, I want her to adopt me lol. To follow in her footsteps though, time for me to get a little sappy. Thank you so much you guys, this story was so fun to write and was always a sure-fire way to cheer me up. All of your support throughout it though was more than I could have asked for, you guys really made this whole process more exciting and rewarding so thank you! I hope you guys are all doing well and staying healthy!</p><p>Much love, <br/>Mertensiana</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>